Something New
by Patricia Sorbid
Summary: POST HBP: Harry has many problems to overcome as he journeys in search of the Horcruxes. However, he is not the only one facing trouble... HarryDraco slash eventually. HPDM SLASH
1. Chapter 1: What's Going On?

A/N: Oooooookay! Here it goes! Please review when you're done. And I **love** it when people **review EVERY chapter**.

**Chapter One: What is going on?**

After the wedding of Bill and Fleur, things weren't getting any better for Harry. Although Hermione and Ron both wanted to be by his side while he stayed his Uncle's, Harry decided that it was best for them not to come with him. He knew they would just be a hindrance in the household, and Harry felt he did not need their help this year. Surprised at this, his friends told him as soon as Harry needed them, just to owl. Harry simply nodded at this; he doubt he would even if his uncle treated him badly. After all, Harry desperately needed to be alone, for some time to think. But just as he commenced thinking about what had occurred last year, it happened again.

Tears swelled up in Harry's eyes as he walked towards to his Aunt and Uncle's house. 'Oh not again… just what I need… more tears… now I'm sure to get yelled at…' Harry thought. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not fight them back. How could he after the loss of kind-hearted Dumbledore? After all, right when he and Harry when getting close… he had perished. First Sirius, then Dumbledore… who was next? But before he could answer himself, an angry Uncle Vernon snapped at him.

"HARRY! What are you up to, boy! Stop loitering and get inside. AND Stop sniveling you weakling." When he saw Harry look up and grab at his side, most likely for a wand, Vernon finished, with a growl, " And absolutely no funny business!" Harry had no chance to protest his Uncle's demands because an angry Dudley, who surprisingly enough wasn't quite as fat as he used to be, quickly pushed him inside. 'His diet must be torture.' Harry thought, 'but he deserves it.' With this sadistic thought, Harry quickly wiped away his tears and went straight up to his cramped room. He started to unpack all of his belongings, trying desperately to make the room at least bearable this summer. First came his school robes, which he simply hung up in his closet, then some of his favorite books on Quidditch, and soon he fell into a trance as he continued the grueling chore of unpacking. When he was just about sure he had finished, he looked back into his suitcase, to make sure it was completely empty. He saw something lying there in the black, linen-bound bottom.

Whatever it was, it broke Harry's thoughtless course of actions, and caught his interest, almost forcing him to look at it more closely. It was a small rectangle with a golden trim on the edges and a whitish interior. There was also some picture and a name written in jet-black ink. 'It seems to be some kind of trading card,' Harry thought to himself. When he picked it up and looked at it, her was flabbergasted at what he saw. Dumbledore…. Harry had forgotten that he had kept such a useless thing. His look became placid, the deluge of tears commenced once more. 'Why did I have to keep that bloody chocolate frog card' Harry thought, 'it just reminds me of… h i m,' and with that he threw the Dumbledore collector's card on the floor and started sobbing even harder, if that was even possible. It appeared Harry still had to deal some feelings left over from the past school year. Yet, what Harry felt was nothing compared to what one of the people he knew was going through right at this very moment….

A person was running through the downtown streets of London very distraught. His eyes were sullen, in fact there seemed to be a general malaise about him. He looked as though he had not gotten sleep in almost a week, as if he were to topple over if someone so much as laid a finger on him. But he would not stop running through the crowds. He had no choice. After his folly last year at Hogwarts, he was sure the Dark Lord would kill him. And at this thought he shuddered, trying to think of some way to solve his predicament. While he was lost in thought, he swore he heard a laugh behind him. He decided to look back to make sure that absolutely no one was following him. It had been like this for days, constantly moving and constantly watching to see if he was being chased. With such physical demands required at all times, he thought that paranoia might be setting in. The fact that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary behind him didn't help at all. It turned out all that was behind him was just a large group of college-age muggles, conversing with one another. He quickly thought to himself, 'pull yourself together!' But little did he know he was _quite _together. When he continued on, he heard another laugh, this time more like an evil cackle, which was even more out of place than what he had heard before. This time when he looked back, he was positively petrified.

Just a few meters behind him, weaving through the dense crowd of muggles, was Bellatrix Lestrange in an ugly muggle ensemble. She was one the most loyal Death Eaters to Lord Voldemort. Her loyalty may have been unwavering, but her fashion sense was definitely not. Her blouse totally clashed with the shoes and skirt she was wearing, but enough about fashion, back to important things…. As he looked over his shoulder, their eyes met. Bellatrix grinned evilly when this happened and picked up the pace at which she was pusuing her prey.

Naturally, he did not slow down, but he wondered why she didn't just kill him right then and there. Then it struck him, like a bludger in the face. 'She has to take me back to Voldemort! He wants to kill me… for the error in my ways' At this thought he realized how important it was to keep moving. If she could get an Imperius curse on him, he would be done for, completely under her control and ready to be taken to Voldemort. She did not care if the muggles around her saw the magic; he knew the more mayhem the better. Just as he thought about this, a whir of red light passed by his head. The muggles did not seem to notice or care about it, for that matter. He muttered, "ignorant fools," and kept moving.

Despite the impending situation, he handled it well. He made sure to move unexpectedly enough by weaving through the nonchalant crowd of people unpredictably. He also tried to pick up speed at an attempt to make him an even harder target to attack. But no matter what he did, he could not lose her. Even though he thwarted her magical actions, ensuring she would have to physically catch him, she seemed to always be one step ahead of what he was thinking. With a quick glance to his left, he made an attempt to lose Bellatrix. 'It's my only chance…' he thought to himself, and as slyly as he could, he slipped out of the crowd and ran up the steps into the large muggle mall. This time it took her longer to realize where he had gone. For a moment Bellatrix seemed bewildered, but she quickly caught up with him as he jogged through the entrance.

The mall was no less crowded than the outside had been; in fact, it was mobbed. This tidbit did not deter him though. 'No no, this is all for the better,' he thought gladly, but as he looked back all happiness was lost as a constantly moving Bellatrix kept gaining on him. It was only a matter of time before she overtook him and had him in her evil clutches. He surmised he had only one last chance to get away. In a gamble between life and death, he choose to enter a clothing store. 'But which one,' he thought. 'I have to go to a suiting place…' but soon he came back to reality due to the more pressing matters at hand. He decided to head into The Gap.

Immediately he was overjoyed with his choice, since there were plenty of people in here to distract Bellatrix as she tried to capture him. Although he was able to slip through the crow to the back of the store, Bellatrix still knew where he was going. However, she could net get to him quite yet since she was having trouble maneuvering through the thick mass of muggles. While he was just about to the back of the store, a brilliant idea made its way through his brain.

He had no idea why it hadn't struck him before, but that didn't matter now. He went into a dressing room, which was actually more of cubicle, and quickly uttered the incantation, "_Pelandririnco_," with his wand pointed at his head. Instantly, his lightning blonde hair turned into a mop of red hair, suitable for a child of the Weasley's. And his blonde eyebrows soon followed suit. 'Thank goodness for Professor Mcgonagall teaching us that remarkable incantation,' he eagerly thought with a smirk. It was when he realized he had just praised a teacher, deeply disturbing the boy, that he dropped back to earth, becoming conscious of his current situation in the dressing room. Next order of business was his clothes, he thought to himself. Since she had been following him for who knows how long, he knew she had a fairly good idea of what he was wearing. Although he had no other clothing he hoped there would be some lying around him. He swiftly looked around the cubicle, hoping to find some clothes, any clothes at all. But none were to be found. And soon he heard Bellatrix cackling once more. He knew he didn't have much time, but what could he do?

He tried to think of anything that he could do to get some clothes, but nothing came to mind. He did not want to draw attention to himself by using a summoning charm. 'That is much too obvious,' he thought disparagingly. That cackling she made pervaded his thoughts in an almost magical way, stopping him from thinking. He tried to clear his mind of it, but to no avail. He opened his eyes and looked around the room once more in desperation, hoping he missed something. Although nothing was in _his_ cubicle, he saw some clothes sticking out from underneath one of the partitions. 'Thank you!' he thought, knowing his voice would give him away if he cried out aloud. He fled to the side of the cubicle and grabbed the clothes. 'Not very stylish,' he thought, 'but they'll have to do,' and he ripped off his clothes as fast as his could, exposing his smooth, rock hard chest and well-built legs, left with nothing but silky green boxers on. He stuffed his old clothes where he had found the other ones. As he did this, he thought that it would be a favor, if not a blessing, to the poor chap who had picked out the other ones in the first place. This mattered little however; he knew his time was rapidly waning. Just as he put the frayed blue jeans on, he saw Bellatrix's shadow approaching. This time he was not frightened by her appearance as he had been on the street. No, this time seeing her shadow just made him quicken his attempts to clothe himself in an attempt to fool the hag.

He just finished putting on the dull gray polo and let out a sigh of relief when he thought, 'My bloody face!' And just as Bellatrix knocked on his door, he saw a purse underneath the other wall and grabbed some make-up. He had a few seconds to make his face look as different as possible, so he focused his upper face and nose, which he knew could change the way the whole face looked. As he put the make-up away, Bellatrix peered over the door into the stall, and saw the head of red hair, but only that. Much to her dismay the boy was facing away from her. Surprised, she thought this boy could possibly be the victim she had been so eagerly seeking. She knew he could have easily changed his hair color, after all that would be what _she_ would have done. So naturally, she tried to figure out if this really was him. Since there were so many ways to alter one's hair, she could not simply utter a counterjinx. She had to go about this the muggle sort of way, much to her disdain. She sang out, in an almost motherly tone, "Draco honey, is that you?"

Draco shivered with that thought. 'Damn, the hair…. Wait! How could she even try to show some kindness to me after all she had done? The brute bear had threatened to kill me just a week ago,' but with this in mind, he quickly gained his composure and angrily uttered, in his lowest voice possible. "You pervert! I was just trying on a pair of jeans, do you mind if I could finish in privacy please? I am a bit shy if you know what I mean…" and with this Draco tried his best to blush, which was difficult for a man with such confidence. He turned around with his face down, with just his newly red bushy eyebrow showing. Yet, this did not turn her away.

"Look up at me please dear, then I'll leave. He looks just like you dearest, I mean you two have the _same exact_ hair," she responded, lying through her teeth. She eagerly waited to see the boy look up. At this, Draco knew he was done for.. If he did not comply, it would all be over. Bellatrix would know it was him simply from that. Yet there was no way to change his silver eyes, which would immediately give him away if her met her evil eyes, and then he knew exactly what she was thinking. 'Bloody Bellatrix knows I can't change those,' he realized, and he knew his death was now imminent. He paused momentarily, and with a sullen slowness looked upwards. But when he gazed up, nothing was there. She was gone.

He was surprised and in disbelief. After a moment he heard two women bickering. A lady in uniform screeched, "That's an invasion of privacy miss! I think I'll have to throw you out of the store for ignoring this simple etiquette…" How that muggle woman had apprehended the unruly Bellatrix, Draco did not care. He was thankful for the chance to escape his almost certain doom... for now at least. This was just the chance he needed to flee.

He quickly tied up his peds and walked right by Bellatrix, with her back now facing Draco. Just as he walked out of earshot, he heard Bellatrix plead, in a sad tone, " I was just looking for my… boy. Please you have to understand! He ran off! I need to find him!" She was trying her best to be as muggle as possible. She needed to as she knew she could still find Draco if she just had the chance to keep looking. This meant Bellatrix had to not draw any suspicion to herself because if she did, this women would quickly have her apprehended. Despite her excellent performance, she was reprimanded and sent to security. 'Muggles,' Draco thought jovially, 'they can be annoying but they are lifesavers… I'll give them that much.' And with that thought he walked by the front desk, overtaken with people, and out of the store. Sure he had just stolen the outfit he was wearing, but he had given up his clothes in exchange. Plus, it's not like he minded stealing that much anyway. Before he knew it, he felt sunlight showering his face: he was back on the streets London.

Despite this momentary calm, Draco realized he needed a plan and fast. But nothing came into his mind as to what he could do. He had bought himself some time, sure, but once Bellatrix had finally caught up with him, as he was sure she would, and had seen his eyes, he would be done for. He knew it was just a matter of when she would find him and he needed protection. He could not take on a witch of this power alone. Draco may be cocky, but he's not a ditz. He thought 'what could protect me,' and then a small voice in his head piped up, 'Not what, but whoooooo.' And with a look of disgust upon his face, Draco continued through the crowd, as though he was walking towards some known destination.

Harry had just woken up from a long night's sleep and felt his energy was replenished, at least physically that is. Emotionally, he was still unstable. Uncle Vernon was not making that any better either. Since Harry would only be staying a week this year, Uncle Vernon saw to it that he would be especially miserable. Whenever he could, he bossed Harry around, or yelled and spat at him. Although Uncle Vernon utterly enjoyed himself, it just worsened Harry's state. The week dragged on as he played slave to Uncle Vernon's zeal, and by the penultimate day, he felt as though an eternity had elapsed since he first arrived. The pain he felt had done that to him; it compounded the problem by seeming to extend time, making him feel the pain all the more. Gradually this subsided, and Harry started to come out of his depression. For the first time in his recent memory, Harry smiled. He thought to himself, 'after this, I'm looking forward to anything that happens to me.' Always the optimist Harry was, little did he realize what was in store for him. In just a few minutes, the course of his life would change forever. But that isn't anything new, now is it?

A/N: Hello people! This is my first story and chapter ever. If you want me to continue, please **review**! I need some encouragement to continue since I myself am not sure how much I like it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Better

The second chapter already! I know… I hope you enjoy it! Only way I will continue is if you review!

Chapter 2: Getting to know you better

After that happy thought, Harry rubbed his eyes and grabbed for his glasses, quickly putting the room into focus. When he looked to the left of his bed, he saw another picture. This time, thankfully enough, it was not Dumbledore, but someone else whom he held dear to his heart. In the picture Harry had his arms around Ginny Weasley, and they were both standing in front of the school's lake. The two looked overjoyed with each other and were merrily waving at the now thinking Harry. Deeply engrossed in thought over the break-up, Harry wondered why he had done it. Of course he had told Ginny he did not want her to get hurt- that was the easiest thing to do. But surely enough, that was not his true feeling.

Harry didn't know how exactly to explain it. Sure he liked Ginny, but that was it, he only liked her. To put it simply, he was just not attracted to her, even though he thought he _should_ be. In this confusion, Harry thought back further, back to when Ginny had been dating someone else, in fact, it had been one of Harry's friends- Dean Thomas. Back then, Harry thought he was jealous of Dean, almost completely sure of it, to tell the truth. But now, Harry realized this was just more of his brotherly love shining through. He had just felt overly-protective, so much so that he had thought it was better that he should go out with Ginny, in order to protect her of course, from "playas." He thought he would be able to fall in love on the way, but things didn't go as planned. Before he knew it, they were snogging in every free moment they had together. He just knew he had to get out of it because he did not exactly _enjoy_ the time she spent with her. So he used the same feeling that got him into the mess to get him out: his brotherly love. Since he felt this way about her, Harry told Ginny he couldn't stand to see her get hurt, which was understandable, to say the least. He was glad it was over, that much was true. But he still felt something wrong, something other then Ginny…

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK," Harry heard at the door into the Dursley house, rudely interrupting his thoughts. He thought to himself, 'I was about to have an epiphany! Oh well, guess I better go to the door…wonder who it is…' Harry ran down the stairs as fast as his feet could take him, driven by his curiosity to get to the door before any of the Dursleys. Luckily, Harry got there first and threw the door open. And as quickly as he opened the door, he shut it, right in someone's face. Harry was not quite yet ready to see _him_ yet, but with a deep breath, Harry got over what he had done and opened the door. He asked, in the most obtrusive voice possible, "What do _you_ want, Malfoy?"

Draco answered, as kindly as he could, "I sort of…umm… need your help…" Well, Harry could see _that_ much. The normally pristine boy had now become very disheveled. For starters, Draco's was a mess, not to mention red. At this, he saw Draco quickly mutter the counterjinx, "_Pelendria Normalus,"_ and watched his hair change back to the normal blonde. His face wasn't much better than his hair had been. His normally vibrant silver eyes had sunken into their sockets and he had gargantuan bags underneath each eye. There was also something wrong with his forehead…as though something was on it. But that was nothing compared to the worst part of all: his clothes! They were absolutely dreadful! Dirty, dingy, despicable, ugh! But soon Harry found himself looking past all this, soon Harry found himself looking for the real problem with Malfoy…

Harry's mind flew back to the night Dumbledore was killed, in order to see what exactly had happened. You see, Harry had blocked most of the memory due to the emotional heartache brought on by the mere thought of it. But Harry knew he could easily uncover most of it. He just had to _try._

Instantly, things began to become much more clear, lucid in fact. And soon, Harry saw Draco standing in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was trying to convince Draco he was not evil enough to kill him. The headmaster obviously had faith in Draco's personality and his feeble attempts seemed to be working. Shortly into the conversation, Harry swore he had seen Draco's wand _drop_ some. With this idea in his mind, Harry realized something. He had figured out that Draco wasn't all bad. It seemed as though Draco had simply been forced into the situation, without his feelings playing any bearing. With Dumbledore's faith in Malfoy in mind and the feeling that Draco didn't want to do anything evil, Harry decided to at least let Malfoy _talk_ before slamming the door shut in his face again.

After this moment's pause, Harry asked Malfoy, as nicely as possible, "Will, tell me why you need my help Malfoy. Then we may actually be getting somewhere." Harry hadn't met for the last line to come out as it did, but it was too late. He just decided to wait for Malfoy's reply.

At this, Malfoy, or should I say Draco, broke out into tears, "I have no…. where else to" sob "go, Harry. The dark lord wants to… to" sob , "kill me," he finally added with a gasp. At this, Harry was absolutely astounded, 'Malfoy actually had feelings, like a normal person? And was scared to die? AND he called me Harry. Whoa… Well, I guess even the biggest prat can change,' he silently pondered. Well, Harry knew Draco had feelings, hadn't he run into him the bathroom last year _crying_? But that had been something big that had made him cry, he would die if he failed then... "So this must be really happening to Draco," he thought.

And Harry added on, to Draco's reply, "…And I'm the only one you know of that could protect you from his wrath. Well, I guess I see your dilemma. But how can I trust you?" And at this Draco looked truly hurt.

Draco responded the only way he knew how to. He muttered pleadingly, "You'll just have to…" sob "trust me." He looked up at Harry, with his eyes looking like a begging puppy. They had been glazed over with tears and both had the appearance of priceless gems. This in itself struck Harry of his feet.

'He is begging me for help?' Harry asked himself, and responded, 'He must really mean it. I mean, being the prat he is he would never beg to me. Not in a million years. Unless he was really desperate.' Harry's heart had just let Draco in after this pitiful display.

He told Draco, "Draco… yes, Draco, I think I actually believe you… so, come with me so we can figure out what we can do. Just follow me." And with the wave of a hand, the thankful Draco followed Harry up the stairs into the room. But as Harry was about to ask him what had happened, Draco instantly fell upon the bed and dozed off into the deepest sleep. It was not until a day later that Harry finally saw him arouse.

Draco was slowly awakening from his slumber and as he did so, he swore he saw two glowing emeralds floating over his face. Upon close inspection he saw it was the face of Harry, the person whom had saved him. At this he smiled, but then realizing what exactly was going on, he quickly snapped out of his illusion. He soon asked Harry, "Umm, if you mind me asking, how long was I out for? I mean, you look like you were _concerned_ I wouldn't wake."

Harry answered, with a bored expression, "Just about a day I guess. I had to sleep on the floor thanks to you!" When Draco heard this he grinned, but Harry didn't seem the slightest bit happy, so he quickly wiped the look off his face. He did not want to get on the nerves of the person who was going to save him. He decided he better apologize for being a burden, but Harry had already asked him something before he was able to.

"So, what exactly happened to you Mal…. er Draco? I mean something bad must have come your way. You still look like you were torn apart, even after that sleep." Draco sighed at this question, and he began to tell Harry what had happened to him during the past week after Dumbledore's death. After he and Snape had left Hogwarts, Snape abandoned him and told him to run for his life. Although Severus would be forgiven for his mistake, Draco would not. He would have to run from You-Know-Who. After a blur of faces and a week later, Draco had made it halfway through London, but still kept moving under fear of death. Just as he was about to mention what happened between him and Bellatrix, there was a loud knock on the door.

Harry jumped up from where he had been listening and pushed Malfoy into the closet, mouthing, "No questions. Just deal." Everything then became black for Draco, but he still could hear what was going on outside. What sounded like some sort of fat muggle was yelling at Potter for not starting his chores. Harry was fed up with this man and could not handle him. He yelled at him, "Leave me alone! I'm just packing! Get your bloody arse out of my room and leave me ALONE!" Draco could swear he heard a whimper, but as soon as he heard it, a door closed. In a few seconds, Harry swung the door to the closet open and as he grabbed Draco's hand, something unexpected happened.

He paused.

For a fleeting moment their eyes locked…

Then the connection was broken.

Harry came to his senses and not realizing what had just happened, continued on, acting like nothing had happened. Draco was just as confused, and he decided it was best he not mention what he felt. He sat down where he had been telling his story before, but before he started telling it to Harry, he asked, "He the bloody hell was _that_?"

Harry sighed and told him, "My muggle uncle AND the reason we're going to have to leave here when you're finished your recollection. But don't worry, just continue, …Draco." And with that Draco finished telling him what had happened, from Bellatrix to the red hair. Harry was satisfied with this explanation; it helped him figure out many things, one of them including Draco's innocence. Throughout his story telling, Harry could tell he had been the truth just from the way he told it. However, Harry was more worried about their safety now. With a death eater on their tails, what could they do to escape? Without a solution, Harry decided he would need to contact Hermione.

"Draco," Harry said, "I don't really have any idea how to handle this, so I thought it would be best to see Hermione."Draco answered, "_That mudblood_?" Realizing his mistake, Draco did the best to apologize. "I'm sorry…it's force of habit." Harry seemed to accept this answer, but was still a little peeved. Then a smirk came onto his face. Draco did NOT like the look of that.

Sure, Harry had been insulted by Draco's comment. He hated it when anyone insulted one of his friends, but Harry had another idea on his mind. He knew just how to get back at Draco. Sure it would scare him, but it would be worth it. But first things first, Harry had to call Hermione. He reached onto his shelf and grabbed his cell phone, but Draco just stared in fright. 'Just as I thought,' said Harry, 'He's scared of muggle-stuff!' and with an evil grin, called Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" he rang out, much to Draco's utter fright. He seemed absolutely horrified at what Harry was doing.

"Harry is that you? I knew you would call me to come and stay with you! I'll right there in a minute…" Hermione replied, in her matter of fact sort of tone. But Harry interrupted her as she tried to keep rambling.

"Actually, no," he replied, hearing a distinct sigh on the other end, "it's more like I need you come here and take us to the burrow."

"Well, I was close, wasn't I? I'll be right over to escort you. I guess you can side-along apparate with me, right?" Hermione responded.

"Exactly what I was thinking Hermione. Thanks."

"No problem. You know I love to help! See you soon Harry." Then she paused, but curtly added on, in an almost motherly tone, " SO make sure you're packed!" Harry shuddered at that thought and said goodbye. When he had finished, he looked over at the pale Draco.

He asked, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen Voldemort?" With the sound of that name, Draco cried out. He really _was_ scared out of his wits and Harry was having fun. Harry was going to make sure Draco never called anyone a Mudblood again. Ever.

I decided that would be the best place to end the chapter right now, before Draco's real punishment for calling Hermione begins. I'm having so much fun thinking of the punishment BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. WHOA. I gotta lay off the coffee lol. I am trying to get these two together but they just won't budge. I mean Harry is just starting to realize he's gay. I started the first spark of romance in this chapter and hopefully, soon, there will be something that pulls them closer. But for now, that's all I can do… Oh and I have to pull Hermione in as a friend. This is hard. Why won't they just do it! Meh. I shall keep writing. But only if I get some Reviews AND soon! Peace out peeps. Oh and the third chapter is called Hawaiian Punch!


	3. Chapter 3: Hawaiian Punch

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. JK Rowling's precious, not my precious. tear

A/N: The ONLY WAY I will continue is if you review, but before I begin, let me thank **Spork Princess** for being my first reviewer…ever. It was thanks to her inspiration that I wrote this chapter, so thank you. Hope it cools down there! Please review so I feel loved. ENJOY!

Another A/N: I used a mean word in here, but I will explain why at the end. Please, I think it will make sense to you, so please just grin and bear it when you see it. I had to do so when I wrote it. But this all depends on what type of person you are… Enough babbling, Onto the story!

Chapter 3: Hawaiian Punch 

Harry finally had the time to execute his dastardly plan upon the poor, frightened, unexpecting Draco. 'Whoa…' he thought to himself, 'better not be _too_ evil, now.' But Harry was not going to hold back scaring poor Draco. If a cell-phone scared him that much, this was going to be much easier than he had originally thought. He went downstairs to make sure that he could show the object to Draco before they left. He told Draco to just sit where he was. But when Harry ran down to see if it was empty, he was quite dissatisfied. It was anything _but_ empty from what Harry could see. So he sighed and retreated back to his room, where Draco jumped when he saw Harry come in.

"Don't do that…" Draco muttered, but before he had properly finished, he fainted. 'Well,' Harry thought, 'at least I still got to scare him…' but before anything else happened, he heard a loud "pop."

After hanging up the phone, Hermione had been hurrying around her room trying to get her things together. Sure she had been expecting Harry to call him, but not to go to The Burrow! That almost threw poor Hermione off her feet! But, being the witch she was, she handled it extraordinarily well and didn't let a seed of her distraught demeanor make its way through the phone and into Harry's ears. She just focused her negative energy into the things around her, which, during the summer did not include schoolwork, sadly enough. Instead, she just flurried all over looking for a few last things to pack up. Then she ran downstairs to her parents, hugging and kissing them both goodbye. She told them, "Harry…" and they simply nodded their heads. With her suitcase in hand and the 3 D's in mind, she was off to Harry's.

After the uncomfortable sensation was over, she looked around Harry's room, which, surprisingly enough, was pretty neat, for Harry, that is. But, what she saw next is what really frightened her. She could swear she saw Draco Malfoy, but she knew that was impossible. As she walked over to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she shrieked.

She was not dreaming.

"Harry!" she gasped, "What is _he _doing here? You better have a good reason for this!" With her hands on her hips, Hermione looked like she was ready to kill. But Harry quickly explained that Draco had come to him for help. Harry told her that he had pleaded, and that Draco was really in desperate need of help. He had only made one mistake, calling you a mudblood, he told Hermione. But when she heard this, she wouldn't even let Harry tell her that he hadn't meant it. She quickly got up from a chair she was relaxing in and strode over to Draco. With a quick uppercut across Draco's face, she had woken the fainted boy. When he looked up he shrieked to see Hermione standing there. Taking this as an insult, Hermione gave Draco another punch, and another one, and another one… She was pummeling him! Hard too…

Hermione seemed to be having fun, but Harry was not comfortable with her beating up his new… acquaintance.

Harry yelled, "HERMIONE! Stop it!"

When had Harry ever yelled at someone like that, he asked himself. And why had he done it, why was he so eager to protect Draco? I mean this was due payback for all he had done over the years, sure, but it still didn't feel right. When he met Hermione's eyes, with her fists at her side, she looked just as bemused as he felt, but she complied with his demands. She stopped, and what's more, she helped mend Draco's wounds. With a quick few swipes of her wand, she had his face looking much better than before.

With a truly thankful look upon his face, Draco told her, "Thanks, Hermione…. I understand how hard it is for… you to…accept me. But at least let me explain…" Hermione had a puzzled look on her face, but any of traces of anger had fled from it. Harry smiled when he saw that Hermione finally saw that Draco had some good in him. 'Phew,' he thought, and he eagerly listened to Draco's retelling of the past week. When he had finished, Hermione was about to break out in tears.

"Draco…I'm so sorry for punching you like that…. After all you've been through! Please forgive me!" When she finished apologizing, she jumped on Draco, hugging him and sobbing. All Draco could do was sit there, looking awkward. He decided to try to pat Hermione on the back, a feeble attempt to stop her from crying, but when he did this she just started bawling even harder. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this; it was totally funny to see Draco sitting there on his bed, looking so uncomfortable. It was when he laughed that Draco looked at him, smiling in response. Then it happened again.

The world paused.

Harry gasped from what he felt inside. But before he could do anything or figure out what was happening…

Their eyes broke apart.

Harry couldn't grasp what had just happened between Draco and him. 'What the bloody hell is happening to me?' he thought, and shook his head vigorously, trying to erase all his thoughts from his brain. When he looked up again, he saw Hermione still crying her eyes out, inundating poor Draco. But Draco looked distraught, in mental turmoil to say the least. In fact, Harry swore he saw Draco blushing. But, before he could look closer, whatever color that was in Draco's cheeks faded into the whiteness…

Draco _was_ blushing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He could swear he and Harry had something happening between them. When he looked into Harry's emerald eyes, he got lost in them and could not find his way out. 'This is happening too fast… I need to pull myself together,' thought Draco. 'I hope he doesn't think I'm sort of… fag…' Draco had finished blushing, but his mind wouldn't stop racing. Was he gay, what would he do if he was, and why hadn't he noticed before; they were all thoughts running around inside his head. But as much as he tried, he could not figure out what was going on with him. He decided to shelve this problem for the moment and keep trying to soothe the emotional Hermione. Thank goodness she seemed to be breaking out of the tear waterfall. After another minute, she had cried herself out and wiped away the last tear. She finally let a smile erupt across her face, exposing her perfect teeth. And then, her eyes twinkled with feeling.

She told Draco, "Thank you for consoling me, Draco. I am so sorry for everything I've done. Sorry I'm so hard-headed." And Harry and Draco smiled at this. Now they were practically sure that Hermione accepted Draco for who he was, despite his past.

Draco replied to her, "You're forgiven. But not like you needed to be. What you've done is nothing compared to what I've done to you guys. I'm sorry for calling you… a mud… those names." The glance that Harry had given Draco had made him stop saying mudblood right in his tracks and simply apologize _generally._ Hermione just smiled at this and hugged Draco again. She had forgiven Draco. And this time, he hugged her back, much to her joy, but not to his…

After seeing this, Harry coughed, "AHEM!" and cleared his throat, "Enough of this emotional crap you two!" he said in a friendly tone, joking with the two newfound friends. "We have to figure out what to do and soon. Hermione, that's why you're here. So, let's get working." The two both broke apart and nodded their heads in agreement with Harry. But before they delved into conversation…

Hermione sang out, with quite a determined fervor, "Before we get working, I thought we should have some Hawaiian Punch. You know, just to get our minds working. That's what I always do before a test and it has not failed me yet!" Harry and Draco looked at Hermione as though she was some lunatic on the loose, but she insisted that they follow her orders. So out of her large red bag flew her large jug of the red juice, followed by three paper cups. Then, the juice was poured into the cups, using magic of course. When the jug was finished, its cap came flying back on and screwed itself on. With one last flick of the wand, Hermione sent the jug back to her bag and the cups over to Harry and Draco. Miraculously, she did not spill a single drop of the stuff on the carpet. Harry and Draco both drank theirs rather quickly, not savoring each sip like Hermione did. No matter. It did, however, get their minds thinking, strangely enough.

After a long discussion, the threesome finally came to a consensus as to what Harry and Draco should do. After going to the Burrow and breaking the news to Ron and his family that Draco had come for their help, they decided that they should head over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, using the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters as their base of operation. They kept thinking about what Draco should do. And soon they decided he should be with Harry at all times, in order for the optimal level of protection. They knew that if Draco was not with Harry, he would be in grave danger. (Bwahahahahaha I am pulling them together! Finally! Now back to the story) If Voldemort could ever find him alone…they knew he would be gone in an instant.

Even though this was an invasion upon Harry's privacy, he gladly accepted this plan, much to Draco and Hermione's surprise. Draco looked quite smug at Harry taken him in so eagerly, and Hermione simply shrugged it off. After a second, Harry _himself _was sort of surprised he had just done that. Why in the world _had_ he done that? Hadn't he and Draco and him been mortal enemies just a few days ago? Nonetheless, despite what his mind thought, his heart pushed him into it. He didn't know why his heart was doing this to him, but he complied. He knew how strong his heart was. It was one of his most powerful weapons, Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him, and there was no way his mind could stand up to it. So he just continued listening…

So after what Draco and Harry were doing was decided, they now began to think about what Hermione and Ron were to do. They both wanted to return to school that year, but they both wanted to be there for Harry whenever they needed him, as they had promised him at the end of school. After just a few seconds of thought, Harry smiled at the simplicity of the solution to their situation. In fact, the solution seemed so right it was _scary_.

Harry told them immediately, "Hermione, you and Ron can go to school _and_ still be there for me whenever I need you." When Harry said this, Hermione seemed to see what Harry had thought, but Harry continued on despite the look of glee she gave him. "See, I could give you both a ring that had a protean charm on it. Just like we used for the D.A. and just like the one Draco used." Draco's eyes darted away from the two furtive glances he received. But soon, the tension in the room drifted away, and Harry continued. "Whenever I would need you, it would simply become tighter upon you're finger…"

Hermione instantly piped up, "Oh, you could use the _reducto_ charm on your own ring, Harry."

Harry replied, with a smile at Hermione's utter brilliance, "Exactly what I was thinking Hermione. Now that you would know when I needed you, the only problem is you getting there in time, which…"

This time, Draco beat him to the punch, "a portkey…" he muttered. Then he lit up, adding on, "Harry, I think that just might work! The rings…they would do the trick." Hermione looked a little hurt that someone else had figured something out before her, but she then thought of something.

"Two things, Harry. How are we going to get permission, and how will the port key take us to where you are?" Hermione asked, again a glow of triumph shining from her.

"Ahhhhh… Well I think McGonagall could try to pull some strings in the ministry for us, so that's permission. And as for being taken to the spot, I've heard of an updating portkey, one that would take you to wherever someone was. Hermione, I was hoping you would…" Harry said, but before he could finish, Hermione responded.

"Of course I'll research it Harry! You know how I LOVE the library. So I guess Ron and I will be able to go to school then, eh?"

"Definitely. Okay, so that's you two and us… Oh I guess Draco and I will go to Godric's Hollow soon and look for the horcruxes." Draco looked confused at the mention of the last word, but Hermione understood completely.

"Yes Harry. You need to find them all. And I think you should explain what exactly they are to Draco. He looks a little…er bemused to me. After we see Ron of course." And with a look at the both of them, she added, "Well get moving you two! We've got to go to The Burrow! And Draco… I think you need a change of clothes… those WILL not do. At all."

Draco blushed at this. He was quite aware that his whole appearance was just one mess. "I'll … um… get on it?"

Harry laughed. "I think I'll lend you some clothes, then we can be off to the burrow."

The three friends looked quite content as they rushed to leave. They knew things would only get tougher from here on out, but they couldn't help but be happy. Too bad something had to get in the way of this new friendship….

A/N: The Next update will be tomorrow, Monday, July 24, 2005, most likely in the afternoon. Thank you for reading so far. AND KEEP REVIEWING! I need some reviews people! Okay, now down to some business. I am well aware I used the f-word, (not that one, the **other** one, a three letter word ring a bell?) and felt as though it was sort of necessary. Hopefully, by now you realize that I am a GUY despite my pen name (it should have been given away by the make-up scene), and I personally have often thought about being called a fag. The real fear that it is, I thought it would be good to have Draco feel this right now, because not only does it embody his character, it shows how many people feel in that situation. So now that's out of the way. I hope you enjoy the rest. I finally got Draco and Harry an excuse to be close, so now it's just a matter of time! But first, at least one of them needs to accept that they're gay. REVIEW! Thank you reviewers. You know who are! And just so you know, I actually liked part of this chapter. The last part that is. Hermione and me are like twins!

Final A/N: Okay, so Hawaiian Punch was just a lame attempt to tell you about Hermione punching Draco out. But I tried to wrap it in with the chapter better by using it as a mental boost, sort of like Red Bull. Hey, don't you dare laugh at me. Well, since you read this far, I might as well tell you that the chapter of the fourth chapter is RONALD WEASLEY! Need I say more XD? Thanks for reading and you BETTER REVIEW. Thank you, come again!


	4. Chapter 4: RONALD WEASLEY!

Disclaimer: This is JK Rowling's work. I am just…expanding upon it… XD I own nothing…

A/N: I AM EXPECTING REVIEWS! Why won't anyone review? Well, this chapter should be very interesting. I have some fun ideas in mind. And this is the first big problem the trio will face…yes trio… sin Ronald… I've given too much away! Mum is the word. Well read ahead and remember, if I don't get a single review, I'll cry and have to stop. Okay, Enjoy! I think it's starting to get better. But I'm still having trouble with Harry and Draco… Oh well. Just keep reading. Pretty please? AND REVIEW! So far I only have three and thank you for two of them, **Spork Princess**. They're awesome! And thank you **Silly little 13 year old **you rule too! Well, here is the Next Chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: RONALD WEASLEY!**

Hermione was just sitting back and relaxing as she watched Harry and Draco rush to get ready. 'I really have to do this relaxing thing more often,' she thought to herself, keeping it as a mental note for later. She was enjoying just sitting back and watching her two friends, especially Draco. Although they had always been enemies, there was something different about him. He was _nice._ He was actually _sorry_ for what he had done to Harry and Hermione over the years. 'That is completely un-Draco,' thought Hermione. 'It's better this way though,' she reassured herself, 'I think I'd enjoy getting to know him better.' But before she could decide how exactly she would accomplish this, she burst out laughing.

Draco had just come back from the bathroom with his clothes changed. And he looked hilarious. Hermione had to admit it was an improvement on before, sure it was. It wasn't the clothes she was laughing at though. It was how Draco was wearing them.

Apparently, when Harry had said he would lend Draco some clothes, he had meant some _old_ clothes. And those clothes were much too small for Draco. Hermione liked the view that it gave her of Draco's physique, but she could tell Draco was uncomfortable. He was waddling like a penguin in the arctic rather then walking the way a normal person would. On top of that, he was blushing again. He seemed to realize how much of a fool he looked like.

Draco responded to Hermione's laughs with a grunt. He replied pleadingly, "Hermione, you know I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in these clothes had I the choice. So do us both a favor, and please don't laugh." With a last giggle and a smile, Hermione capped off her laughs.

"I'm sorry Draco…it's just…you know…" Hermione tried to say why she had done that and Draco understood.

"I understand. Just _don't._" He told Hermione, in a serious, yet understanding, tone.

Well, Hermione complied, but when Harry came into the room, he too broke out laughing. Draco shot a look at him, as deadly as bullet, right when Harry's laughing had commenced. Harry caught the look and he stopped giggling as soon as he could. But that wasn't too soon, to tell you the truth. When Draco was about to open his mouth to scold him, Harry finally felt the urge to stop.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry replied, wiping away a tear of laughter from his bright green eyes. "It's just I had NO idea that those clothes would do that to you!"

"I know, I know. Do you have anything else I could wear?" Draco desperately asked Harry.

But before Harry could tell Draco his answer, Hermione interrupted him. "Oh seriously you two! You could just enlarge them you know. They're perfectly fine _otherwise._" And with that, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's pants. "_Engorgio_." And she did that for his top, too. Finally, Draco seemed comfortable.

That's not to say that Harry was comfortable. He thought to himself about Draco. When those clothes had been small, they hugged Draco's body in all the right places and Harry _enjoyed_ that. But that's what made him uncomfortable… he had enjoyed looking at another man. 'It's okay…. I'll get over this…it's just a stage…' he told himself, trying to reassure his masculinity. Harry was quite distraught, but he broke away from the matter and listened to Draco and Hermione finishing their fight.

Draco asked her, "Why couldn't you just do that _before_? You totally embarrassed me!" He turned away from her, crosses his arms, taking on a mad look. Hermione couldn't take it.

She tried to appease him. She replied, "I just…well…enjoyed laughing. What is a laugh between good friends Draco? I'm sorry, alright?" When Harry saw Draco turn back to Hermione, he saw Draco smile, as though he accepted Hermione's apology.

Draco had gasped. He told Hermione, surprised at what she had said, "You called me a good friend Hermione!"

Harry smiled, and looked at the two. He said, "So I guess that's an apology accepted?"

"Definitely. Anyone who can accept me that quickly deserves to be forgiven," Draco said. Hermione jumped on Draco before he could continue. She was quite ecstatic.

"Before any other fights ensue, let's get going!" she told Harry and Draco, meaning business.

And before they could argue, Hermione grabbed their hands, and they all grabbed their things. They gathered in the middle of the room and all held hands, ready to side-along apparate. But before they left, it happened for the _third_ time.

Everything around Draco and Harry stopped.

Their eyes were locked. All they could see was the other's gemstone eyes lost in theirs.

Harry felt butterflies fly into his stomach and his breathing picking up. This time he had enough time to know he was definitely interested in Draco. For a few more moments, he enjoyed looking into Draco's beautiful eyes and feeling Draco's soul.

Then the world twisted.

It was over.

When Harry was traveling with his to friends to the Burrow, he thought to himself, 'I have to figure out what is happening between Draco and me. _Soon_.' Harry knew he had to resolve his feelings as quickly as possible, because he was going to be spending a lot of time with Draco, and he did not want to be embarrassed in front of _him. _Harry knew he was going to be having some trouble if he didn't figure everything out. Too bad he wasn't the only one having trouble.

That's right. You guessed it. Hermione was having trouble. PSYCHE! Yeah, it _was_ Draco who was contemplating what was happening, wondering what was going wrong with him. To avoid the problem, Draco wished he could just stay away from Harry. Sadly, he knew he couldn't do that, on penalty of death. So he would have to live with this problem resting on his shoulders. 'I hope it will get better,' Draco thought. Then he realized what he had just done. 'Since _when _I am an optimist?' he asked, a little taken back at how much he had changed.

'Staying with Harry will be tough. And even if I didn't stay and went to Hogwarts instead, I'd die! And I doubt any of the Slytherins would accept me after what I've done, if I did return. They don't accept people… like me,' Draco thought. He was content with the last thought; it was sufficiently pessimistic for him to stop thinking about things… for now. Anyway, he had to pay attention to the things around him. He had just arrived at The Burrow, which made him shiver. He did not like this hovel, but it would have to do. If Harry could go there, Draco thought it was good enough for him. Not like he had a choice.

Right when Ron was about to sit down to eat some peanut butter and strawberry jam on two large, delicious slices of bread, he heard something…

"P-P-Pop" he heard and when he looked up from his sandwich to the living room. There he saw Hermione and Harry standing there, with something behind them…

"Oh, hi Harry," said Ron, very uninterested in Harry at the moment. After all, Ron had better things on his mind. Like the wonders of food.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, mad that Ron had not welcomed them as she had expected him to.

Ron sighed and looked back up. After taking a bite from his sandwich, he realized who was in front of him. With his mouth full of food, he shouted, " 'Arry, is 'at ou?" And Harry shook his head yes at Ron and smiled at his friend's manners. Hermione, however, was not as amused. When Ron saw this, he decided it was best to swallow his food before _greeting_ her.

"Hey, Hermione. How… are you doing."

Hermione looked pleased that he had at least some ounce of decency left in him. "Fine Ron. It's _nice_ to see you too."

'Oops,' thought Ron. 'I knew I forgot to say something to her…' Ron blushed at his mistake.

Hermione continued, glad that she had made him blush. "Well, I think you should greet your other guest, Ron."

Ron could swear he had only seen Harry and Hermione there, but when they parted, there was someone standing behind them, in what looked like Harry's old clothes. Upon closer inspection, Ron realized who it was…

The _bane_ of his existence! It was Malfoy! 'What was _he_ doing here? In _my_ house?' Ron asked himself, pissed off that Draco was standing right there in front of him, like nothing happening was out of the ordinary. Before Hermione or Harry could stop him, Ron got up to from the table and ran over to the Malfoy. Then Ron started pushing him towards the door. He wasted no time making sure Malfoy felt unwelcome.

He began yelling at Malfoy, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE MALFOY! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID, FERRET!" When Hermione opened her mouth to protest Ron, he would not stop. He kept pushing Draco out the door, whom, oddly enough, was not resisting Ron. In fact he seemed to be enjoying that he still had such a bad reputation with Ron, if that was possible. Ron saw this smirk on Draco's face and lost it. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT, MALFOY? THAT'S IT!"

And Ron started punching Draco; much like Hermione had just done a few hours earlier. But Ron was much more brutal. Instead of just sticking to hitting Draco's face, once he had given Draco a bloody nose, he started massacring the rest of Draco's body.

When Hermione saw a drop of blood hit the floor, she started sobbing, but this did not break Ron from the trance he was in, punching Draco non-stop. Once Draco fell to the floor, Hermione had had it! She screamed like she had never screamed before. "RONALD WEASLEY! STOP IT! _NOW_! AND LISTEN TO US!"

The surprise from this scream stopped Ron in his tracks, like a deer that had just seen headlights. Not only did this sweep Ron off his feet so to speak; it _literally _did that to Harry. It would seem that just the force of the surprise made Harry lose his balance. And it didn't stop there; Draco, even in his half-conscious state, had heard Hermione's screech as well. He was wearing a sleepy look of disbelief upon his face. Never had Hermione exercised such power, amazing everyone in the room. And she was glad that she had done it. She had saved Draco from even more pain. However, Ron was a little peeved. He had a lot of thoughts in his head at the moment.

While Ron watched Hermione stride over to Draco and start healing his wounds, Ron wondered about that yell. 'Hermione shouldn't have done that to me,' he thought. 'I was completely right in doing what I was doing! Malfoy deserved it. He's been having that coming for years,' and he added on, disgusted with Malfoy, 'especially after he led the Death Eaters straight to Dumbledore…' But before he could continue defending his actions, another voice in his head started arguing with him. 'Ever think Hermione might have an excellent reason for bringing Malfoy here? Hmm?' but Ron could not answer. 'That's right. Now go over to Hermione and Malfoy and apologize.' Ron didn't move. 'DO IT' bellowed the voice, and Ron just went over to apologize…much to his disdain. But the voice in his reassured him, 'Believe me… It's for the best…'

Hermione could not believe what had just happened. When Ron had seen Draco, he just erupted in anger and began yelling at Draco. And then he started punching him, to boot. 'The nerve!' she thought. 'But wait, didn't I punch him too… Oh well… that's still no excuse. I at least listened to Harry first… But he… he just overreacted… and Draco did not need that,' she thought as she finished healing Draco's wounds. Since Draco looked as though he could properly think now, Hermione decided to ask him how he was doing. But before she could do so, Ron spoke to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I did that…It's just it's Malfoy… what was I supposed to do?" Hermione did not break the stone cold glare she was giving Ron, despite his apology. She was not the one he should be apologizing to, it should be Draco, she thought. Ron seemed to realize that, and through his gritted teeth, he muttered, "And I'm sorry Ma…Ma…Ma…Malfoy." Then her eyes broke their evil look upon Ron. She knew how hard it was for Ron to apologize to Draco, even if he did call him Malfoy. So she decided to thank him in the best way she knew how to: she jumped up and hugged Ron.

This hug was much different than the one she had given Draco earlier. That one had been a friendly hug. This was more of a…love hug. And as much as Hermione enjoyed, Ron did as well. He eagerly embraced Hermione and ran a hand through her hair. He rested his head on top of hers, and they both felt like they were the only two in the room. But, too bad-they weren't.

After the long embrace, Hermione broke away from Ron, much to both of their disapproval. Both Draco and Harry were happy that they had finally broken apart, however. It was just awkward for them, watching the Hermione and Ron show affection for each other. Hermione cleared her head of thoughts and spoke with an upbeat tone, "Now that you're actually met Draco…" Hermione paused when she saw Ron cringe. "Yes Draco Ron…" she added on curtly, " I think that it's time that you listen to what happened to him. But I think you're whole family should be there when he does that. So he doesn't have to repeat himself nine times…"

Even though he hesitated, Ron complied with what Hermione wanted. He ran around the house, checking upstairs and in the yard for his other family members. After fifteen minutes, they were all there (all except Percy that is, but that is understandable). All the Weasleys looked just as Ron had when he had first seen Draco; they all carried a look of disgust and anger. They, unlike Ron, did not jump poor Draco. So he was allowed to speak this time as the whole group sat down at the table. After a retelling of past events (again), it was time for dinner, which everyone was looking forward to. Even Draco, who had never had Mrs. Weasley's cooking,

From the looks of things, Draco had been accepted here too. For the most part, that is.

A/N: That took me a while to write, but I did it. It took me awhile just to get the Weasleys to accept Draco. Sigh… But the next chapter, (Chapter 5 already, I know!) Moving In will be sure to bring Harry and Draco somewhat closer. As for Ron and Hermione, that's probably the most emotion you'll see them exchange. You see, they'll be away at school most of the time. But Hermione will talk with Harry A LOT. She is doing the research right? Okay. I have to go eat lunch. Writing this made me hungry! Chapter 5 will be posted sometime Monday Night. My guess is 9 to 10, but it could be before or after then. 


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

A/N: Okay, so before I begin chapter 5, let me tell you that I am HYPER and I haven't even had any sugar/caffeine yet. It's because of my reviewers making me ecstatic. Ooookay… Now, I'd like to thank **Spork Princess** for always being there, **Silly little 13 year old** because she is cool and **Risumume** because she made me laugh (What _is_ going on with Harry and Draco?

giggles back, oh and thank you for the squeal! I think Draco will stop getting beat up… soon! lol) So thanks for showing some love, but you know I'd like a little bit more. So please REVIEW. Thank you for the support. Enough babbling! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Moving In 

Draco was stuffed after the large meal he had just eaten. He had never had food quite like Mrs. Weasley's before and when it touched his delicate lips, he instantly fell head over heels for it. Sure the food at school was good, but it was not _this_ good! He asked for seconds, thirds, fourths, and eventually fifths! Draco did not care that he looked like a pig. He just wanted to fill up on this tasty food due to his immense hunger. He hadn't eaten in days, you know! Although Hermione grimaced at Draco's engorgement in the food, Mrs. Weasley took it as a compliment.

"Why I've never had anyone like my food so much," Mrs. Weasley told Draco, as she watched him eat. She seemed fascinated that he was enjoying her food so, but Draco seemed apathetic to her thanks. She continued, "I wish some _other_ people enjoyed my food. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" All the Weasleys at the table sighed and shook their heads at the remark.

Harry, on the other hand, smiled at what was happening. He loved the Weasleys so much that he just found this affair quite heart-warming. The others may have been annoyed, but he was content with the scene. But as he was watching Mrs. Weasley continue speaking, he swore he felt someone's eyes on him…

Draco's eyes _were_ on him once more, but this time his gaze never met Harry's. Harry was so taken with Mrs. Weasley's delight that he didn't notice that Draco was looking at him between bites. Not that Draco minded this. He was glad he had the opportunity to see Harry. Draco was admiring the way Harry's hair fell across his brow so messily. He was admiring Harry's lively green eyes and his beautiful smile. Draco was admiring… a _guy._

With this realization, Draco stopped looking at Harry and began to look inward. 'Why am I looking at him so,' Draco thought, deeply questioning his sexuality. 'I mean I know I'm straight, aren't I? I've been with Pansy forever… but we haven't done anything yet…' and at this Draco just realized that he had never _wanted_ to do anything with Pansy. Ever. He may have been going out with her for the longest time, but he just didn't have any urges to be with her. 'That is not a good sign…' Draco thought to himself. For the first time in his life, Draco thought it was _possible _he was gay. But before he made the final decision, he needed something more to happen, something that…proved it. He knew something iron clad, a crush for example, would be enough to make him accept that he was gay, but right now, all Draco knew was that he _admired_ Harry. It wasn't really a crush…yet. Draco had a feeling once he started spending some more time with Harry, this would change. But he was comfortable with the admiration excuse… for now.

He smiled at this thought and finished the food on his plate. This time, he did not ask for more, but said politely to Mrs. Weasley, "Thank you for the wonderful meal. The food was delicious."

"Oh your welcome, and thank _you_ for the compliment, dear!" responded Ms. Weasley. "I barely ever get any from around here…" and once more a series of sighs came from around the table. Glad that dinner was over, Draco was soon able to stretch out and talk with Ron, Hermione and Harry about what would be happening tonight.

When he questioned them, Harry answered, "Oh, I thought we might as well move into Grimmauld Place. I think that will be the safest place for you and I to stay the night. So?"

Draco quickly replied to Harry, eager to not have this plan rejected, "Sounds good to me. Will we be getting help?" and he looked at Ron and Hermione.

Ron sighed, "Well, mum won't let me go for beating you up earlier Draco. I'm sort of _grounded_."

But Hermione peeped up, "Of course, I can help you two move in." When Ron looked sad at this prospect, she said, "And I'll be back later so I can talk to you, okay Ron."

"Thanks Hermione. For a second I thought you were abandoning me…" Ron replied, and Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I wouldn't abandon you. So don't get all gloomy, Ron. I'll just help these two get comfortable. Then I'll be back, okay? You ready to go Harry?" she asked turning back so that she was facing Harry and Draco. But Harry didn't get to say yes…

Mrs. Weasley ran into the room quite hurriedly, looking for Harry.

"Oh Harry! Good. I'm glad I caught you before you left. You see, I have something to give you before you leave."

"Oh, yes," said Harry, thinking he knew what she was going to give him. He approached Mrs. Weasley for a hug. She was flattered by this token of affection and she gladly accepted it. She even made sure to give him a tight hug back. But it was only a short one, just to reassure the care of one and another.

"Harry, that was very thoughtful, dear. But that was not what I had wanted to give you," she told Harry with a smile, making him blush, to the amusement of the others standing around him. Mrs. Weasley pulled out a tattered little brown book from underneath her robes. The book looked ancient, with the aura of a past age… Once Mrs. Weasley made sure everything was in order with the book, she motioned to give it to Harry. "Harry, Dumbledore left you this… apparently he wanted you to have it… at _all_ costs…"

"Why wasn't it in the will, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked her, expecting a good reason for such an anomaly.

"Privacy, I imagine, Harry. And it was less likely to be lost if one of us gave it to you Harry..." Mrs. Weasley paused for a second, deep in thought. " He really cared for you Harry, you know. And he wanted to make sure you knew he was giving something from the heart. Well, don't just stand there! Take it Harry! He _wanted _you to have it."

Harry took it eagerly and opened up the cover of the book. There in neat, decorative cursive was written, 'The Personal Spell Book Of Albus Dumbledore.' When Harry saw this, he couldn't help but let a tear come out of his eyes and hit the page he was holding below him. He thought to himself, 'This is such a personal thing…. Thank you Dumbledore, you know I'll put it to good use… for you." He wiped the tear and looked up at Hermione, who was standing there smiling at Harry.

"Harry, you know how personal that is to Dumbledore. I mean we have never even seen it before. It must have been extremely dear to him. Well, we better put it to good use then, right?" Harry nodded his head in agreement with Hermione. "Well, enough sulking then. I guess we're ready to go!" With a wave goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, she joined hands with Hermione and Draco; they were off to Grimmauld Place.

It had hurt Draco to see Harry cry like that, but he was glad that Hermione had been able to make him stop being so sad. Draco was now looking forward to seeing Grimmauld Place, which he had heard that Harry himself owned. When they finally arrived, Draco wasn't very impressed with its surroundings. When he noticed that Number 12 was missing, he asked Harry, "Harry? Where is it? I can't see it?"

"Draco, there's a reason you can't. Remember how we said that it would be the safest place to stay the night?"

"Yes, yes I do," Draco replied.

This time, Hermione continued. She couldn't help but do so. "The reason it is so safe Draco, is because of all the charms that were cast upon it. This particular one doesn't let you see it unless you already know where it is." But before Draco could protest, he was handed a little slip of paper, telling him where the Order of the Phoenix was located.

"Memorize it," muttered Harry.

"What?" asked Draco. But before an answer was given to him, he saw a house appear before him and the paper was destroyed. And they all picked up Harry and Draco's stuff and went in (Draco had a few things…). When the door opened, Draco felt a gaseous smell fill his lungs, hindering his breathing. Then, he heard what sounded like ranting from down the hallway. The noise was coming from a little thing a good deal in front of him. Once he walked down the hall further, Draco realized it was a house elf. And an ugly one at that.

"Ma-Malfoy?" the creature asked, and then continued, " Oh Kreacher does not deserve to be with you. After being with filthy mudbloods and half bloods. I have done wrong… Please forgive miserable Kreacher… he has…" Harry interrupted Kreacher, who was now groveling at Draco's feet.

"Kreacher! Do not call any of my friends any names! Please, just go back to what you were doing and leave us alone." Although Kreacher was thinking about defying his master's orders to continue to be in Draco's presence, he was bound by the house-elf code. He got up, even though it was slowly, and went back to the basement.

Draco decided it was best not to ask about that elf from the way that Harry had treated it. He focused upon the surroundings, which were quite grim. All of the paintings on the wall looked quite dreary and the carpeting looked old and tattered. 'Just the happiness I needed to brighten my day!' Draco thought bitterly, then sighed. He admitted, 'It's better than nothing.' The next thing he knew they were inside a large room with bunk beds, a wooden dresser and a large closet. On the floor was lying a large, rectangular green rug with a fading design. Let's just say this: it did NOT help the overall fung shwa of the house…

Hermione told Draco, "This is where you and Harry will be staying. Better choose your bed before he does."

Draco was overjoyed. He had no idea that staying with Harry meant they would be able to sleep in the same room together. It was a dream come true! Draco could not help but start jumping up and down, making Hermione laugh. "Someone's happy about that, now aren't they?" she said to him. Draco blushed and felt embarrassed, and thankfully, stopped jumping. He had not meant to start hopping around like a bunny. But how could he not? He was going to be staying in the same room with HARRY!

Draco proceeded to deny that he had been happy at the news he would be staying the same room with Harry. He told Hermoine, " I just, umm…had an itch. Yes an itch. And I couldn't reach it… So I er… started jumping?" Hermione gave him a questioning look, as though she knew that he was lying to her, making up a lame excuse. But after a second, she shrugged and gave up thinking about it. Draco thought to himself, 'That was close… too close Draco… just keep cool…'

Harry had softly giggled when he saw Draco jump from the news that he would be staying with Harry in the same room. This made things all the easier on Harry: at least he wasn't the _only_ one who was looking forward to sleeping in such a close proximity. He continued unpacking his clothes with this happy thought, keeping the top two drawers empty for Draco. Although Draco did not have any clothes yet, Harry was going to make sure that they would get him some and soon. He looked back over his shoulder at Hermione and Draco, who were engrossed in a deep conversation. Once he put his last shirt into the drawer, he closed everything up and sent his suitcase to the closet with a flick of his wand. When he saw the suitcase finally drop inside the closet, he got up and walked over to Hermione and Draco. Sadly, he had missed their whole conversation putting his things away.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, when she saw Harry approaching from across the room. "I just finished telling Draco about the Horcruxes. And I think that he knows something." She paused, expecting Draco to say something. When he didn't, she continued, "Draco, _tell _him."

Draco looked towards Harry, a little nervous. He said to Harry, with a hint of hesitance, "Hermione mentioned that the dark lord would have used something from one of the founders of Hogwarts as a holder for a fragment of his soul. Well, you see… I've heard my mother once talking about something of the kind. There is some bracelet of Rowena Ravenclaw's that disappeared almost a decade ago. I remember my mother said it was just hidden…. hidden somewhere dark…where light cannot escape…."

With this ominous telling, Hermione quickly looked at Harry. "It _can't _be _in_ a black hole, can it?"

"No Hermione, that's impossible. It would be destroyed…" Harry responded, cut off before he finished.

"Harry! That's it! It's not in one; it's just _near_ one. Light cannot escape even if you are near a black hole you know. But where could we ever find something of that kind… Must be small…"

"Hermione, are you up to it?"

"_After_ you give Ron and I my rings, yes, I will try to look for the bracelet and see about this place where light cannot escape. But Harry, I might not be able to find anything. Just like with the Horcruxes…So you will have to look as well…" she sighed. "You two might as well get a good night sleep. We have a long road ahead of us. And Harry, The _rings_?"

Out of his pocket Harry pulled two sterling silver rings with an emerald embedded on the front. It was drop dead gorgeous…

"Harry, where did you get _those_? They're…they're" Hermione inquired, stuttering due to the beauty of the duplicate rings.

"I know, stunning…" Harry replied with a gulp, then he continued on hesitatingly. "D-D-Dumbledore…gave them to me… in his will." When Hermione saw Harry fighting back his tears, she quickly took the rings and left, saying a quick goodbye.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening sometime to update you on what I've found. Okay? So that gives you a morning to something. Maybe get some new clothes?" Hermione said, inspecting Draco, who realized he desperately needed some outfits _other_ then the one he was wearing. But Harry didn't answer Hermione's comment. He was still brooding… seeing this, Draco decided he should answer for Harry.

"Sounds like a plan Hermione. See you later." And Hermione left, leaving Draco alone with Harry…

Draco watched Harry sobbing on the lower bunk, but didn't know what to do. Draco asked himself, 'What would Hermione do in this situation?' Then he did it; he did what Hermoine would do. He sat down next to Harry and put his arm around him, pulling Harry in for a hug. Harry complied, and with tears streaming down his cheeks, he fell into Draco's arms. Draco did his best to calm Harry, who was extremely upset at the moment. He just shhhed him, telling Harry, "Everything is alright Harry. Don't cry-you'll make me feel…bad."

Harry looked up at him and tried to stop crying, but could not muster up the strength. Draco saw this, pulling Harry even closer to him, trying to help him as much as possible. Draco then smelled Harry's hair… it was heavenly…just the right thing to complement his appearance, Draco thought. He started rubbing Harry's back and Harry was finally able to start stop crying. He soon pulled away from Draco, much to Draco's disappointment.

Harry finally wiped away his last tear and told Draco, "Thanks… Sorry I'm such a baby…"

Draco could not stand Harry degrading himself, feeling sorry when he shouldn't be. He said to Harry, feeling guilty, "Harry, it's me who should be sorry. I'm causing this pain…"

Harry responded, sensing the burden Draco felt upon his shoulders, "Draco…it's not your fault… what happened was bound to happen…just… thank you for comforting me…" With a sniff, Harry added on enthusiastically, "Well, let's get ready for bed. I call the bathroom first!"

"Rats," said Draco, playing along with Harry, trying to make him happy, "I guess I'll have to wait then. Just hurry. I have to execute major damage control before I go to bed. I mean look at me! I _still_ look atrocious…"

Harry laughed, then responded, " I don't think so…" and stopped there, when he realized what he was saying. He swiftly fled to the bathroom, trying to escape the situation before he blushed. Draco smiled and fell back on the bed once Harry left the room.

He muttered, "I've finally done it… I've gone and gotten a crush…" with a sigh, Draco turned over and started to cry, feeling forsaken…for being made…t h i s w a y……….

A/N: Hey I finished earlier than I thought I would… Maybe I have another chapter in me before I go to bed, eh? Well, maybe. It is possible… If I was going to have it done, I'd have to say We're going SHOPPING! Okay, I just had to have that outburst. I finally got Draco to admit he's gay…yeesh. It took me so long. Sorry it ended that way…it's sort of the way I felt when I realized who I really was, and it felt appropriate. Don't worry, he'll be happy again soon! Looking forward to some reviews people. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…


	6. Chapter 6: We're Going SHOPPING!

Disclaimer: Whose is it? You all say: JK's? K? Oh and the song is not mine. It's DC's.

A/N: Sorry about the error in format in the last chapter. I have been battling fanfiction and losing…tear. And it doesn't show that I have new chapters or reviews! It is **evil**! Please keep reviewing. Reviewing gives me endorphins. Endorphins make me happy. And happy people don't murder their husbands. They just don't. (It's from legally blonde; sorry I AM SO HYPA!) I would like to send some shout outs to the blessed reviewers.

**Spork Princess:** The one who started it all. I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for you. Thanks… (And I'm expecting a review… XD) And no more choking on potato chips! I need you to stay alive!

**Silly little 13 year old**: Keep being silly! You rule too!

**RisuMusume: **I think I misspelled this last time, so please forgive me. And I always look forward to your comments, they are so lively! They really do make me giggle! And I sort of explain why Draco feels the way he does cough LUCIUS! Sorry you didn't like the ending too much. I'll explain more at the end author's note to appease you. Giggle!

**FifeSpice:** You are like waaaay too good at predicting what is coming up in my story. But keep it up. I still enjoy the reviews XD.

And enough for the rambling…. Here is the long awaited sixth chapter… Oh and be warned. Lucius is an evil Homophobe who deserves to be killed! STAB! Beware… you have been forewarned. Explanation at the end.

**Chapter 6: We're going SHOPPING!**

Draco felt miserable, he felt forsaken, to say the least. He was aching from the realization he had made: Draco Malfoy was 100 gay… but sadly, he was not proud of it. He felt confused with the feelings he felt for his crush, Harry. For lack of a better description, Draco felt as though he was being crushed, his very being torn into a million pieces… Hate surrounding him on all sides… He remembered a conversation he had once had with his cold father, Lucius…

"Draco, one day you will marry Pansy Parkinson son, preserving our pure blood. How does that sound to you?" Lucius asked his young son, Draco, who looked about the age of 8.

"What if I don't want to, Lucius?" Draco had responded, undermining his father.

"What did you say?" asked Lucius.

"What if I don't want to?" Draco asked once more, sounding very assertive. Then Lucius strode over to his son, and with a quick swipe of his hand, he had struck his son to the floor quite heartlessly.

"NEVER question me, Draco," he heard his father telling him, then Lucius struck Draco again. "Why would you even consider _not_ marrying her, you wretch." Another swipe of Lucius's hand struck Draco before he continued lecturing. "I doubt you even have mind enough to make that sort of decision Draco. You could never decide whom you would marry; you're much too dull… Unless…no…no…" Lucius gasped, but then an evil grin spread across his face, exposing his eerily white teeth. This time he stuck Draco twice, much harder than he had before. This time Draco began to bleed from the hits. Lucius laughed at his son…then began speaking again… "Draco, you must not like men, at all!"

With all the strength Draco could gather, he questioned his father one last time. "Why is that father?" He heard a hand go by his head and felt a pang of pain on his scalp.

As Draco was about to go unconscious from the beating, he heard a last few words from Lucius. "Homosexuality is a most detestable sin. If you are ever suspected of it… you will be disowned from this family, Draco… You would not be deserving enough to even call yourself a Malfoy…" (Okay, it hurt just to even _write_ that, but things get better for him soon enough ;) )

At the end of the memory, Draco starting sobbing even more…How could he ever go back to his family after this? Sure, his father was still in Azkaban, but Draco cared not about Lucius. He cared about his mother, Narcissa, however… She was the only one Draco had actually ever loved in this cruel world. How could he live knowing if she knew the real him, she'd hate his guts? With Draco's thoughts spiraling rapidly downward without stopping and his tears flowing even faster than before, he was just lying on the bed weeping for a good ten minutes. Even when Harry entered the room, Draco could not dam the tears to stop them from flowing down his pale cheeks. He just could not stop his emotions from taking the best of him… And no wonder too…. After all, Draco _had_ been through quite a lot in just a few minutes.

After Harry had stood there, looking at Draco for what seemed like an eternity, he saw Draco look up with his eyes glazed over with salty tears. Harry decided to speak up and asked, "Draco, what's wrong? Why are you crying like this? There is no need to be doing this to yourself…."

Draco interrupted, still sobbing, " It's not… that," sob, "it's just… I can't tell you…" sob, "I have to go!" And Draco left the room, running for the only place he knew that he could seek refuge in: the bathroom. Here he just kept sobbing for a good time. After another ten minutes, Draco finally decided that he had cried himself out and tried to stop. But much to his chagrin, he could not seem to. It took him another five minutes until he was actually able to stop crying.

Bent over the sink, Draco felt awful. He decided to look up into the mirror, but was not pleased with the way he looked. He really looked like a train had struck him… _twice_. His face was just a mess of emotions scattered all over the place, with anger, sorrow, and longing all displayed. But Draco managed to wash his face with some hot water, clearing away the dreadful the tears had brought upon him. After a quick warm shower, his body was relieved of the cold clamminess he had felt, and he had seemed to wash away many of his feelings. But he still felt alone, like no one would love him.

He sighed at this, and walked back to his room, where Harry was reading Dumbledore's spell book. Harry seemed to be spellbound by the book, but looked up when Draco came into the room. He gave Draco an understanding look as Draco climbed up to his top bunk to sleep for the night. But before Draco closed his eyes, he heard his name being called.

Harry called out, " Draco, Draco… Don't worry… We all have to cry like that sometimes… that's what makes us human…just sleep…it'll help." But before he let Draco fall into a deep slumber, Harry told him, "I won't let anything happen to you, Draco…"

Draco felt a feeling of warmth swimming through his body when he heard this. He may not be able to be accepted for who he is at his house, but Draco had the feeling Harry…Harry could fill the void… Harry could accept him.

Sleep soon pursued them both and they fell into dreamland, where reality was twisted, and love was the plot. (Wouldn't you like to know what they dreamed? You'll just have to trust me. It's really good… okay, now I think I shall move on)

Harry felt the sunlight from a small window softly showering his face, awakening him from his dream. 'Just when it had been getting good,' Harry thought to himself. But then he forgot what exactly he had been dreaming about. All he could remember was a pair of silver eyes… 'Well, I guess it couldn't have been _that _good if I don't remember what it was about,' he told himself. As he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on, he realized something was wrong

Draco _was missing!_ He got up and looked at the top bunk to make sure his suspicion was true. All he saw were a few blankets tossed all over the mattress. He panicked. He had failed Draco already! He had lost him!

Harry ran out into the hallway, hoping he was wrong. But there was no sign of Draco. Harry did not give up though, he kept looking for Draco, not resting one minute until he found a trace of him. When he passed by the bathroom, he could swear he heard something. When he backtracked a few steps, he heard what sounded like an angel singing a song….

It's over and done

But the heartache lives on inside

And who's the one you're clinging to

Instead of me tonight?

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go…

Harry realized whom it was singing. It was Draco's unctuous and sweet voice he heard. And what's more Harry knew the song. He leaned against the wall and began singing with Draco…

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotions taking me over

Caught up in sorrow

Lost in the song

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight…

Draco was in the middle rinsing his golden hair with shampoo when he heard _him_ singing along with him… Harry was accompanying Draco from the hallway. Draco found this most satisfactory; he enjoyed having Harry sing along with him. It soothed Draco, more then any shower could ever do… Draco felt warmth sweep all over his body from Harry's voice, and he continued showering and singing…

I'm there at your side,

I'm part of all the things you are

But you've got a part of someone else

You've got to find your shining star

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotions taking me over

Caught up in sorrow

Lost in the song

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight…

Although Draco did not want to, he had already extended his shower by quite some time and needed to stop, before he became a prune. So he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving his upper body exposed. He was slim, but that's not to say Draco wasn't muscular. He had a nice body, as well as some nice assets, if you catch my drift. He left the bathroom and waved to Harry on the way back to their room.

"Nice voice," said Harry, praising Draco's amazing singing skills.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Harry," replied Draco, smiling at Harry. "Well, I have to get ready to go shopping. Are you about ready yourself?"

"Er…erm, can I have ten minute? I sort of need get dressed and stuff…" said Harry.

"Of course," Draco told Harry, "I'll be waiting by the door when you're done."

They had decided to go shopping in a muggle mall, much like the one that Bellatrix had chased Draco through. Harry took going to a muggle establishment as a precautionary measure because he knew it was more than likely that the Death Eaters were patrolling wizarding areas, waiting to ensnare an enemy of the Dark Lord, such as Draco. But just in case they _did_ run into any trouble, they brought their wands with them.

Luckily enough, Harry had a large stash of muggle money he could use for the shopping. At around 1000 pounds, they could afford to buy Draco a whole new wardrobe, much to both of their delights. After a short walk into the city, they had reached the mall.

The first shop they went into was H&M, where the two found a treasure trove of clothing for Draco. Draco picked up some leather pants in his size and some tight fitting shirts. Harry picked out a few pairs of jeans and khaki shorts for Draco, but had trouble finding him shirts. In fact, it took Harry a while to find _anything_ he thought that would look good. He picked out a few polo shirts that he thought might just look good on Draco's frame. So after an hour of busy browsing, they decided it was time for the fun part of shopping: Draco _trying on_ the clothes.

As Harry sat outside waiting for Draco to come out of his dressing room, Harry's mind wandered. He was having a lot of fun with Draco shopping and he did not want it to end. Much to his disdain, the world kept spinning and time kept moving forward, meaning the end of their shopping trip was ever approaching. He sighed. He looked up and saw Draco moving towards him. Draco _strutted_ out in his first outfit for Harry to see. He asked Harry in an almost seductive voice, "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry dropped his jaw when he saw Draco in those leather pants. He had trouble even simply answering Draco's question. After a long pause, he managed to say, "It's am—aaamazing Draco…"

With a look of contentment, Draco strode back into the dressing room, showing Harry his backside. And at this, Harry just about died from lust. Those pants hugged his butt so right in so many ways! Harry was taken back at first by his attraction to Draco, but he quickly got over himself. Unlike Draco you see, Harry was able to accept who he was much quicker. Without a creep like Lucius Malfoy as a father, Harry had never been told the things Draco had been. He knew the truth, that being gay is gorgeous! ;) Without a tear or a sob of sadness, but instead with a smile of joy, Harry accepted his gaiety, and his large crush on Draco. When Draco came back out from the dressing room, he saw Harry at the happiest he had been in weeks. For, you see, Harry was finally beginning to better grasp who he was.

This time, it was not the pants that made Harry's jaw drop, it was the shirt that Draco had chosen to wear with the pair of loose-fitting jeans. This time it was the shirt that hugged him in all the right places, showing Harry Draco's magnificent chest and hard arms, the arms that had comforted Harry the night before. Harry longed to be in them again, but had to settle with just the sight of them. This time when Draco asked him what he thought, Harry was able to respond quickly without any hesitation.

"They look great!" Harry said enthusiastically, in just a friendly sort of way. Draco frowned at this and quickly went back into the room. Before he had Harry practically drooling over him, but now…Harry seemed to be paying him little mind. But that's it… it _seemed_ like that. Harry was actually very taken with Draco, it's just due to how comfortable Harry had become, he didn't feel embarrassed anymore. He accepted himself for who he was.

It proceeded like this for another half an hour, with most of the clothes being purchased in the end because of Harry's very un-selective eye. For Harry, the only qualifier for something to buy was it was that it made Draco looked good, which practically _everything_ did. After a quick spree through another store, it was already time for lunch. They decided to head over to the food court to eat.

Sadly, Draco had not gotten over his fear of muggle contraptions. And when they entered they food court, there were cell-phones ringing, microwaves micowavin', and music blaring out of speakers in the corners of the ceiling. Even though Harry tried explaining what everything was and that there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, Draco still wore a pale look. Eventually, Draco became less pale, but the key-word there is eventually. The only thing that had kept Draco from dying from fright was that with he was with Harry, who he felt would protect him…

They bought some food and searched for an empty table, and after a few minutes, were able to sit down. Harry bit into his chicken sandwich and swallowed, then he took a sip of his soda. But Draco still sat there, just staring at his food.

Draco asked him, with a genuine fright and his eyes wide in terror, " Are you sure this is safe to eat Harry?"

"Yes," answered Harry, "It's perfectly fine…just a little greasy…but otherwise fine." Harry took another bite into his sandwich and Draco sighed. Draco finally gave into his urge to eat, but only nibbled an edge of the sandwich at first. Although it was no where near as good as Mrs. Weasley's food had been, it was edible. And it had a nice crunch to it. So after a few more nibbles, Draco bit into his sandwich, enjoying it despite the feeling that the food was dangerous.

Harry laughed when he saw Draco finally take the large bite. Harry cleared his throat and sighed, " Finally! It took you long enough, Draco!" Draco just laughed at this, it _had_ taken him a few minutes, but he figured his fear was understandable to Harry. Seeing Draco loosen his tight demeanor let Harry continue on. "So, how have you enjoyed the mall so far?"

"Oh, it's been great. I really like the clothes Harry. Thanks."

"No problem. If we're going to be running for our lives, we might as well do it in style! That's my motto." Harry told Draco. Draco laughed at this.

He agreed with Harry, "That sounds good to me!" Harry looked up and smiled, meeting Malfoys gaze. Before, whenever their eyes had met, it felt a little strange, but this time it felt so right. Both of them smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes and felt the others soul intertwine with theirs.

Once their gaze broke this time, Harry made his decision, but just as this happened, he heard a cackle behind him…

A/N: Sorry this chapter was my first song one. Since it was emotional I decided upon Destiny's Child Emotion for Draco to sing in the shower. Its words fit the situation…if you ignore the break-up parts. So I'll go with…mostly. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a bit sappy. And I bet you knew whom the cackle came from. Can't expect you not to! And didn't you love the foreshadowing? It actually accidentally happened, but that isn't the point. The point is, I might kill them off if you don't review! Okay so please review and keep reading. Next update sometime… tomorrow afternoon. And if you didn't like it, I doubt I'll be doing another song chapter one soon… so just grin and bear it. Hmm. I think Chapter 7 is going to be called The Surprise. For two reasons that it. And I may have rushed Harry into being gay, but I'll explain it more later in the story…

**_FINAL A/N:_** Okay, this is completely a discussional author's note on my part. I am well aware of the homophobic concept I brought up in this story. However, living with homophobic people is something many people must live with, and I decided for it to pop up in the story. After all, it popped up in my life. Yep, it did. I think I have some explaining to do, don't I?

So you know, I am a gay evangelistic Christian, believe it or not, and me existing makes it so it is not an oxymoron, for any of you haters out there. Okay, now that we got that out of the way, I must explain to you how my family treats gay people. They are complete homophobes who think being gay is a choice (sighs). And they despise gay people, claiming that a woman and man are meant together because that is the natural way of things. So, let's tell them the truth, hmm? Being gay is not a choice, it is part of who you are that can't be decided upon. And gays being unnatural is ridiculous! There are gay animals, you know. But moving on, Gay is beautiful in my mind, and nothing can change that. Even if they will kick my out of their lives when they find out (sighs again) Oh, and I quoted Lucius almost exactly from the bible, drawing a parallel between Draco and I. You see, Leviticus 18:22 is "Do not practice homosexuality; it is a detestable sin." (sighs one last time) Stupid bigots who wrote that! I just wish I was accepted, but due to a few verses like these I feel like my family would not accept me. Meh. That's all I have to say. Hope it makes sense to you, it sometimes makes me cry just to think about it… Harry on the other hand feels the way everyone should, thankfully. And yes, he will tell something to Draco, and soon…

**REVIEW! Pretty please?**

DC is Destiny's Child FYI


	7. Chapter 7: The Surprise

Disclaimer: The usual. This story is based on a series of novels by JK Rowling.

A/N: OMG! I got reviews! Me so happy! Thank you thank you thank you! You know how I LOVE those reviews. I feel inspired by all the wonderful reviews to _keep_ continuing. I have put up a lot of chapters already and hope to keep doing so for the time being… Before the story begins, let me thank my awesome reviewers. They are all the bomb! And I think with this chapter, the story passes the 20,000-word mark! So let's all give ourselves a large pat on the back!

RisuMusume: (giggles happily) The surprises are on the way!

Lady Constance Malfoy: I couldn't agree more! This is an under-represented area for guys…

heart-of-manga: Loved the review!

Silly little 13 year old: Great Review XD!

And for all of you…here's the chapter you've been waiting for! (squeals!)

Chapter 7: The Surprise 

But before Harry looked behind him, Harry heard another evil cackle from back there. Then he heard Draco whimper, "Harry…. it's…it's _her!_" Whoever this "her" chick was, Draco was positively petrified of her. Once more all the color had left his face and eyes were wide, shining with terror. When the third cackle arose from behind Harry, he had finally realized who it was…

Harry turned around and screamed, "BELLATRIX!"

"Well hello Potter," she replied sinisterly, "It's a pleasure to see you too. It would appear as though little bitty Draco asked for your help…"

"STOP!" interrupted Harry, "Stop before you do something you regret!"

"Like what Potter? You mean tell Draco what a coward he is for leaving the Dark Lord? I doubt I'd _ever_ regret that," said Bellatrix, egging Harry on. Draco was still sitting at the table, frozen in fright. He feared for his life…

"That's IT Bellatrix! _Petrificus Totalus_!" said Harry, pointing his wand towards Bellatrix. But nothing happened! She seemed to have deflected the spell somehow!

"Nice try, Potter. I think you fancy that one too much for your own good, boy! Now it's my turn!" Bellatrix replied. She chanted, "_Crucio_" with her wand pointed at Harry.

The spell's whirl of red light sped right past Harry's left ear into a pillar in the food court, not giving it a chance to hit any of the muggles. "Is that the best that you can do, Bellatrix?" Harry asked, taking in what had just happened…he paused… now it was his own turn. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry bellowed. It didn't work.He tried again. "_Impedimenta!_" he screamed. It didn't work. Somehow she was able to block them… When had Harry last seen someone who had last blocked his spells…

That night…It reminded him of the night of Dumbledore's death…Snape…Snape had blocked all his spells! But Harry was less concerned with Snape right now. Harry _had _to think of something to throw Bellatrix off guard… Sure, he hadn't quite yet mastered wordless magic yet…but was there some spell she'd not know how to block?

Bellatrix cackled at Harry… "I think it's time for another try, Potter. _Cru_…"

But before she could finish, Harry shouted, "_Hyphorio!_" Bellatrix had not been able to parry this spell, and it hit her dead in the chest. She giggled when the spell had made contact; it was as though the spell had not worked. But then Bellatrix began to look dizzy, stumbling around haphazardly as though she was drunk… She lost the look of triumph on her face and took on a nonsensical demeanor. After a few seconds of this stumbling, she fainted right there on the spot… _dropping _her wand.

Harry noticed this when she had fallen and a most wonderful idea popped into his head. Just to make sure she couldn't do anything to them anytime soon, Harry called out in glee, "_Accio Bellatrix's wand!_" and the wand flew into his hand. He turned around to Draco with a smile. Draco may not have been as happy as Harry had been, but he at least took on a less scared face when had seen Bellatrix stumble to the ground. Before Draco could even give Harry a thanks, Harry said, as if nothing happened, "Well, I guess it's time to go… Let's get going Draco…"

Draco responded with a nod and got up from his chair, picking up his bags of clothing and getting ready to leave. Harry and him walked out of the mall, leaving behind some very puzzled and terrified muggles. After all, they had just witnessed a wizarding fight and a _loud_ one at that….

Draco followed Harry back to Grimmauld place. Harry was not speaking outside, however. Instead, he was busying himself with thinking while he jogged back to the house. But Draco was having trouble keeping up the pace of the jog. It wasn't exactly easy for Draco to be running while carrying all the bags of clothes…

To Draco's satisfaction, it was not a very long jog back to the house, but that didn't make it any less hard on Draco. By the time they had arrived, Draco was red in the face and panting like he had completed a long workout. Well, he just had, sort of. Admit it! It is not easy carrying all those bags back from the mall! But he had decided not to ask Harry for any help long before. Harry seemed deep in thought and looked like he didn't want to be interrupted.

Draco couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to ask Harry so many things! Once they got inside, he plopped down the bags in the hallway and showered Harry with questions. "How do you think Bellatrix found us, Harry? And how had she so easily blocked all your spells? And _where_ did you learn that spell? I don't remember learning _that_ at Hogwarts, Harry. I think it's really advance ma…"

"Draco, I'll tell you later," answered as though he was tired. "I think we should wait for Hermione before I start going over these things. She may have some answers herself, for all we know…" Harry had trailed off, lost in thought.

"But Harry!" Draco pleaded with Harry, "I just…"

"Just wait, Draco," said Harry, putting his foot down, "Just wait…"

The afternoon whirled away into a blur. Harry had been reading the book Dumbledore had given him, and Draco had been sleeping because he had little else to do. Before they knew it, they heard a pop outside and the doorbell rang. Harry just sat still, expecting Hermione to walk in. She did. She marched right through the doorway and across the room to the bunk bed.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "Draco's asleep, should I wake him up?"

"By my guest," replied Harry, " I would _not_ want to be the one who woke him up. He's so grumpy right when he gets up!"

Hermione sighed at Harry making her do the things he didn't want to. 'This may be some fun, actually,' thought Hermione, looking on the bright side of things. She decided upon a shaking approach as opposed to screaming at Draco to try to make him stir from his slumber. It wouldn't have mattered either way.

Draco would have still reacted in the same way. It took Hermione quite a few good shakes just to make Draco's eyes flutter open, but Draco would not rouse. After a few more really hard shakes, Draco's eyes opened wide in fright and he grabbed at his side.

Draco screamed, "Get away from me Bellatrix!" appearing to have mistaken Hermione for Bellatrix. For all Hermione knew, Draco had just been dreaming about being chased by the Lestrange woman… Any who, Draco was not only yelling at Hermione, he was grabbing for his _wand._ Before Hermione could stop him, he shouted at her, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ which sent her flying into the ceiling. But Draco didn't stop there. He started making her bounce off the walls. Poor Hermione…

When Hermione had hit the dresser across the room, she decided that she had had enough. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "DO SOMETHING!"

Although Harry he had been laughing at Hermione, he realized she was really frightened. He quickly reacted to the situation. "Draco, snap out of it! You're hurting _Hermione!_ Put _Hermione_ down Draco!" Harry pleaded. It seemed as though Harry's voice had done the trick, snapping Draco out of the trance that his terror had put him into. Immediately, Hermione slowed down and stopped bouncing off the walls. She commenced floating down to the floor and landed right beside the beds.

Draco had computed what he had just done. He had just mistaken Hermione for Bellatrix! He had to apologize! He cried out, "Hermione, I'm so sorry! I mistook you for…"

"Bellatrix. I _know_. It's okay, Draco, I forgive you. Just do me one favor…" replied Hermione, in a friendly tone.

"_Anything!_" yelped Draco, anxious to appease Hermione after doing something so mean.

"_Don't_ do that _ever _again, okay Draco?" Draco nodded his head, laughing at Hermione's reply. "Now give me a hug!" Draco sighed at this remark, but gave into Hermione's demands. He got down from the top bunk and Hermione gave him a tight hug. She kept Draco for much longer than she had in her previous hug. After a minute or two, Draco started to try to wiggle his way out of Hermione's snug hug, but he could not get anywhere. Apparently, Hermione was going to hug Draco for as long as _she_ wanted to, no matter what Draco thought. He sighed.

Hermione finally liberated Draco from her arms after another minute, but _only_ because she felt bad for keeping him so long. She told Draco with glee, "You're just so…huggable!" Draco laughed at Hermione and then sat down on the bottom bunk next to Harry, who was still reading. Sadly, Draco thought he would have a load of hugs in his future after that remark…

Once Hermione was settled down, she asked Draco, "So, Draco, what happened to you today?"

"How did you know something happened to us day, Hermione?" inquired Draco, in disbelief at Hermione's prediction.

"Well, when one gets thrown around the room by someone, I think the have the right to ask…" said Hermione, shining happily.

"Eh…yeah well…" blushed Draco, still embarrassed over throwing Hermione around the room like a child's rag doll, "We ran into Bellatrix at the mall during lunch today after buying me some clothes."

"Oh," said Hermione, mildly interested, "So how _are_ the clothes Draco?"

"Hermione!" squeaked Harry, mad at her for ignoring the tidbit about Bellatrix.

"Fine Harry! We'll get to the clothes later… So, what happened between you and Bellatrix, Draco? I mean, you got out of it alive, so you must have handled it well," said Hermione.

"Well…er…you see…I didn't do much…Harry did…." and after all that stuttering, Draco swiftly pinned on, "and I think he has some explaining to do!" Harry closed his book and sighed at this last remark.

He began to speak, but before starting his story, he asked Hermione how she thought Bellatrix had found Draco.

Hermione thought for a few seconds, then answered, "I'm not completely sure how she would do that… She could just be patrolling the area, Harry…"

Harry sighed; all of them had been confounded by Bellatrix finding him and Draco. If Hermione did not know how Bellatrix had done it, no one would.

Harry began to explain what happened to him at the mall, and he answered the rest of Draco's questions along the way. "Well, I had heard these evil laughs erupting from somewhere behind me," started Harry, his eyes glazed in a reminiscent sort of way. He continued, "I saw Draco looking at me in fright from across the table, but I still didn't know what was happening. So, I put two and two together and soon figured out it was Bellatrix. And after some formalities, I tried using _Petrificus Totalus _on her, but she somehow managed to block it… Then she tried using _crucio_ on me, but it missed me. It went right by my head, hitting something nearby. I tried using _expelliarmus_ and _impedimenta,_ but she blocked those too…"

"Harry," interrupted Hermione, "Those aren't very easy to block, you know. A simple _protego_ charm won't work. She must have been able to block them some other way… Harry, she must have known what you are thinking!"

"No," said Harry, "She just knew I'd use those spells, she was probably thinking on her feet. I mean I _always_ use them, so she could have been prepared. At least that's what I thought. That's why I tried using one of the spells from Dumbledore's book. I knew she would not be expecting one of them."

"Oh," said Draco, nodding his head.

"Which one, Harry?" asked Hermione, eagerly.

"Ah… the _hyphorio_ charm, Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione grabbed Dumbledore's book off the bed and began paging through it, looking desperately for the spell. While she was browsing, Harry continued. "This time, the spell hit her directly in the chest. After a little bit of stumbling, she fainted…"

"Harry! It's not _meant _to do that. It says here that is just for lowering the mental the capacity of the victim, giving the appearance of the drunkard…"

"Well, it _did_ do that at first, Hermione. Then all of the sudden she passed out…"

"Oh Harry, here's something 'This spell sometimes will cause the victim to faint. This is not a common effect of the spell, but when used by a powerful wizard…' Harry! Dumbledore called you powerful!" While Hermione finished reading the excerpt, Harry's mind drifted…

He thought about this for a moment. Maybe Dumbledore had actually meant to write that. Maybe he gave this book to Harry not only as something to protect him, but also as remembrance of him, a gift of _love_… Harry was overjoyed that Dumbledore,… Dumbledore had left something like this to him

But this was not the only surprise of the night for Harry…

After finishing telling Hermione the rest of the story, Harry sighed. "I guess we're not going out much anymore, are we?"

"You still have to look for the horcruxes, Harry, but other then that… I don't think it'd be safe to leave the house…" responded Hermione, feeling badly. She knew how much Harry did not like staying pent up inside. But that was not the worst part. "Harry, I'm also afraid the Weasleys will be moving back here. Mrs. Weasley has been pestering Mr. Weasley about it for who knows how long…and now that she hears you just faced a Death Eater… I think her maternal instinct will kick in and she'll come running here. Just a heads up."

"It isn't a bad thing having Mrs. Weasley here, is it Hermione?" replied Harry.

"Yeah," added on Draco, "I mean I could use some of her food…"

"I'm also afraid that she has been extremely over-protective and stressed. And it's not that pleasant to spend time around her. It's sort of rubbing off on the rest of them. The stress, I mean. I'm a little stressed, myself…"

"Oh well," sighed Harry, who was searching to change the subject. A few seconds into thought, he spoke out, asking Hermione, "Seen anything about the Horcruxes, Hermione?"

"No, Harry. I haven't gotten any chance to do research…"

"It's okay. I guess when you get back to school?" asked Harry.

"Definitely. Well, as much as I liked to stick around, I think I have to go back. I think Ron may already be missing me. I'll come back tomorrow morning to talk more…"

"Goodbye Hermione," sang Draco, who was now sitting on his bed.

"Bye you guys," said Hermione, leaving the room. A few seconds later a door closed and there was a distant pop.

The two were now alone…giving Harry time to approach Draco….

While Draco went into the shower, Harry just sat on his bed reading, thinking about what he would do and how he would do it. But before he had really thought about it, Draco walked into the room in his green boxers and a tight tee shirt. 'It's now or never,' thought Harry as he looked at the handsome Draco.

Harry said, before Draco could sit down, "I think it's time I told you something, Draco…" but before Harry could finish what he was saying, Draco _said_ something.

"I do too, Harry," replied Draco softly, self-conscious about what he was about to do.

'Wait a minute,' thought Harry, 'that sounds like the sort of tone I just asked him in… you don't think…actually, yes I do think…' Harry smiled…. He had to admit: this surprised him. Although it only _seemed_ that Draco liked him, Harry was fairly sure that his intuition was right…

A/N: Okay! That's the end! Yes I ended it right before they admitted it, but I think the real question is whether they will admit how they feel…. Maybe they'll back out at the last minute…. DUN DUN DUN! Find out tonight! Okay, Okay, I'm sorry I stopped right then, but I felt like I had too. Now you must read the next chapter. And REVIEW! Maybe if you're nice enough to me I'll put Draco and Harry together…maybe… Hoped you enjoyed the story! The Next Chapter title…. Past Romance…

Yes, hehehehehe poor Harry is going to have to see…someone…


	8. Chapter 8: Past Romance

Disclaimer: This is based off of JK Rowling's works.

A/N: Hello people. REVIEWS! I need reviews! I'm going to write this chapter despite a certain lack of reviews on my last chapter. SO SAD! But thank you for reviewing chapter 6! I enjoyed all of them immensely! Keep showering the love. Thanks to all of you again. And now we get to see what happens between Draco and Harry… Will they FINALLY get together? Mebbie. You'll just have to read ahead!

But there are a few new reviews for chapter 6. I must make a shout-out to those reviewers!

**Ameinias**Ahhh… I enjoyed this review. I couldn't agree with you more to tell you the truth… but people still focus upon these things, sadly. Glad you enjoy the story. The comments will be left out until the end.

**Yunchen**: Ah, O-M-G! I usually don't make people laugh so thank you! (Jumps up and down gleefully) And I am expecting you to keep reading!

Only reviewers of chapter 7:

**Fifespice**: BWAHAHAHAHA! I know, a cliffie! But believe me, I think you'll like this chapter ;) Ginny does come into play later on… Oh and I don't mind babbling that much. I do it all the time.

**Silly little 13 year old**: I think that's pretty much the consensus for all that have read chapter 7 and reviewed: it was an evil cliff-hanger. I'm sorry that the cliff happened. It was the evil plot monkeys that did it! YES! It was them! (Points finger at monkeys outside window) You'll have to believe me on this one… lol

HERE IT IS! WOOT!

Chapter 8: Past Romance 

Harry was done thinking about what Draco had said. As he prepared, he felt his stomach rise up into his chest and heart start beating faster… His body felt a little awkward, but what he was doing…it felt so right! He let his heart take control of him…

He said to Draco, "After the past few days… I've felt something come out from inside of me… You see Draco, I've just figured out I'm… _gay_." Harry paused, studying Draco for his reaction. If Harry was looking for a comforting response, he was disappointed. Because all Draco was doing was giving him a cold glare. Harry continued on nonetheless. "What's more, Draco, is that I like someone. And by now I think you may have realized… that someone…it's _you_…"

Harry just sat there, looking up at Draco. The cold stare had turned into more of a puzzling gaze, but Harry still could find no reassurance from Draco. He just sighed… He did not know _what_ Draco should be doing right now, but Harry, Harry felt right. Harry felt good. He had just told his crush about his feelings and he felt so free…

Draco didn't feel as good as Harry, to say the least… He was so confused… Why hadn't he just jumped on Harry when he had heard Harry confess his love? Why did he give Harry that cold stare? Draco knew that wasn't the way he would like to be treated, but he had still done it… WHY GODDAMMIT! Draco had felt something holding him back from running over and embracing Harry…his mind…

Draco did not like sitting there making Harry feel out of place. No, he had to stop holding back…he'd have to embrace all of his emotions…Then Draco started crying…

"Harry, I, I…" Draco tried to say it, but couldn't quite make it.

"Yes, Draco? What is it that you wanted to tell me?" responded Harry, trying to soothe Draco, making it easier for him to admit his feelings to Harry.

Draco felt his heart throb…his emotions taking him over… "Harry, I feel the same way about you!" he cried out. Draco fell down on Harry's bed and hugged him, embracing his crush… "I really do… Harry…"

Harry was hugging Draco tightly, but backed away slightly, just to look into Draco's eyes.

"Thank you, Draco…thank you for saying it…"Harry told Draco, but that was all that was said for the rest of the night. Harry knew it had been brave of Draco to do that, but did not dwell upon it any longer. For a few more seconds, he looked into Draco's eyes, feeling him, and Harry pulled Draco back in close. He could feel Draco breathing on him and it felt good…He felt Draco's arms around him and it felt so good…After cuddling for quite some time, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. This time, Draco had no nightmares about Bellatrix…

It wasn't the sunlight that had woken Harry up like it had done yesterday. Harry had stirred when he had heard a knock at the door.

"Harry, it's me, Hermione," she said. She knocked at the door again and continued, "I'm coming in!" Harry thought about what she had said… she had really _meant_ it… 'Oh no,' thought Harry, realizing someone was still in his arms. But what would she do if she saw Draco on his bed? 'This isn't good,' he thought, 'I don't think we're quite ready to start _telling_ people about _us_ yet…' Harry panicked when he saw the door start opening. He pushed Draco off his bed and off onto the floor. Thankfully it was not that far of a fall, but still, it wasn't exactly the best way to be awoken. Draco didn't protest Harry's actions…yet. Before he had gotten a chance to scold Harry, Hermione had scurried over to him.

"Draco, what _are_ you doing on the floor?" Hermione kindly asked.

"I sort of fell off the bed…" said Draco, rubbing his head. 'At least I'm not lying to her,' he thought. He did fall off of a bed, just not his own. He was quite pleased with his answer and smiled at his simple quick thinking.

Hermione felt badly that Draco had gotten hurt again. She told him, "I'm really sorry, Draco. Is there anything I can do?" she paused and smiled. "Do you need a _hug_?"

Even though Draco was about to tell her a polite no thank you, Hermione had not given him the chance to answer her. Like a hawk, she had swooped down to Draco and caught her prey. She wrapped her arms tightly around Draco, saying how glad she was to see him. Draco just sighed and sat there while Hermione tightly embraced him. He knew he had no chance whatsoever of escaping her.

Harry had heard Draco sigh and decided he would come to Draco's rescue. At first he tried giving Hermione a soft kick in the side, but that didn't yield any results. Harry sighed. He tried talking to her next, "Hermione," he said, "I think you should let Draco go…he looks a little…er…uncomfortable."

Hermione was the next one in the room to sigh. She gave Harry the evil eye, but complied. Draco, eager to leave the room before Hermione could hug him again, looked for an excuse to leave. He told Harry and Hermione that he was going to head to the bathroom for a shower.

But right after he left the room, he yelled, "HERMIONE!"

"Oh," replied Hermione. "I sort of forgot to tell you guys something… When Mrs. Weasley heard the story she sort of over-reacted… instead of moving in later this week…"

Draco beat her to the punch, "They're here," he murmured.

"She couldn't stand staying at the Burrow when you were in danger, Harry. So we all came here this morning. She's out there cooking breakfast right now, actually." Harry scowled at her for not telling them before Draco had seen them. "Well I _was_ going to tell you…but then I got wrapped up…"

"More like I got wrapped up, Hermione." Draco said. "Just next time, tell us when you first get in the room so you don't get side tracked first. I don't exactly like to parade around in front of people in only my boxers and a tee shirt. _Okay_?"

"Okay… I'm dreadfully sorry!" Hermione responded, blushing at what Draco said. She looked at him, from head to toe. She decided that it must not have been that he didn't like the way he looked. He looked quite _hot_ in those clothes, to tell you the truth. She assumed that he just didn't like the things it showed people…

"I'm heading back to the bathroom then," Draco told Hermione and Harry, and before he could get caught in another one of Hermione's hugs, he was out of the room.

Harry sent Hermione away to breakfast so he could start getting dressed. "See you out there," she told him and briskly strode out of the room. Harry stripped out of his clothes he still had on from yesterday and changed into some clean ones he found in the drawer. He walked out to the kitchen, where he saw Mrs. Weasley toiling over a bunch of pots and pans. He waved hello at her and she smiled at him. Harry sat down right next to Ron, who he hadn't seen in a while.

" 'Ello 'arry," said Ron, who was still chewing on a sausage. Hermione, who was sitting across the table eating a piece of toast, shook her head at Ron's manners. She did, however, seem to deal with the problem better than she had last time. She did not say a single thing about how grotesque his manners were or reprimand Ron with one of her irate glares. Ron continued on, this time with his mouth empty of food. "Harry, aren't you going to eat, mate? I mean there is practically everything you could ever want for breakfast sitting _right_ in front of you." Harry looked at the stuff in front of them. There really was an amazingly large amount of foodstuffs on the table. From what Harry could see, there were scrambled eggs, omelets, pastries, toast and jam, pancakes, waffles, country sausage, grits, oatmeal, a fruit bowl, bacon, french toast, bagels, doughnuts, doughnut holes, biscuits, scones and even croissants. Harry was wondering how Mrs. Weasley had fit all of this food onto the table. More importantly, he thought, why had so cooked so much? He gave Ron a glance a glance that seemed to question why there was such an abundance of food. Ron seemed to understand what Harry was asking him.

"I think mum cooks when she's stressed… and after hearing about what had happened to Draco and you yesterday…she's gone off the deep end. I think it'll get better soon, but until then, let's just dig in!" said Ron enthusiastically, picking up a sausage with his fork and biting into it. Harry followed Ron's example and soon filled his plate all that could fit upon it. While he was eating, Draco came into the dining room and plopped down right next to Harry. His eyes opened wide and shone with glee when he saw the food on the table in front of him. He was famished and wanted some grub!

Much to Draco's delight, he got to be specially treated by Mrs. Weasley. After he had sat down, she called into the dining room, "Draco, is there anything I can get you? Just say the word and I'll make it right up for your, dear." She sounded as though she expected an answer. Draco shrugged. There was something that he wanted…

"Well now that you mentioned it, Mrs. Weasley, I think I would like some hash browns…" said Draco. Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the dining room now, with a look of unfathomable delight.

"Of course! It'll be done in an minute, dear," she told Draco joyfully, and she walked back to the kitchen where she began to make Draco his hash browns. She seemed eager to appease the person who had given her such a rave review of her food.

While Draco awaited his hash browns, he decided to sample most of the things at the table. He thought to himself, excitedly, 'This is all soooo good!' Taken back by his exited tone, Draco continued eating with a smirk on his face. While he was thinking about how Mrs. Weasley had made so much food, Draco saw Harry's hand slip underneath the table.

Harry had meant Draco to see that, but _only_ Draco. He had slipped his hand underneath the table, waiting to feel Draco's soft hand clasping his. Draco noticed Harry's action, and he quietly slid his own hand underneath the table, not trying to draw attention to himself. Harry waited while Draco's hand searched for his. It took Draco only a few seconds to find Harry's warm touch, and once he felt it, he tightly grasped Harry's hand.

Harry felt Draco's soft, caressing hand touch his for a fleeting moment. There was a quick exchange of reassurance between the two, but that was all. Once they had felt the other, they had let go, to go back to eating and…think about it…

Harry was happy that they'd just pulled that off, however, as he was thinking about what he could do with Draco later, he swore he felt someone's eyes on him. Harry looked to his right at Draco, but Draco was busy looking at all the food on the table. Harry scanned the table looking for who was eyeing him. He didn't see anything at first. After a second glance around the table, Harry saw who it was looking at him. It was Ginny Weasley, giving him a longing look. When she saw Harry looking at her, her eyes darted away from Harry to her plate. 'Great,' thought Harry, 'now I have to deal with her…'

Draco was stuffed after that feast. He had told Mrs. Weasley how good the hash browns were. He had said they were "absolutely amazing," and Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands and smiled in delight. If Draco wasn't mistaken, he had just made her day.

Draco got up from his seat and followed Harry back to their room, where they both sat on Harry's bed. Draco was quite content after that meal, but when he looked at Harry, he sensed a hint of unease. Draco cared about Harry and did not what him feeling this way. He tried to help Harry by talking to him. Draco looked around to make sure the room was entirely empty. It was.

He said to Harry, in a reassuring voice, "Harry, honey, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head when he heard Draco. 'Did I just step over the line,' thought Draco, ' I hope he isn't mad at me!" He bit his lower lip and looked at Harry.

Harry looked Draco in the eye and decided it best to tell him. He slowly told Draco, "I kind of have a problem…I have to sort out my past romance…"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, clearly unaware of the situation.

"Um…well," said Harry stuttering. He did not know how Draco would handle this when he heard it. He continued on despite the feeling this wasn't going to go over too well. "I think Ginny is still head-over-heels for me Draco. I saw her looking at me at breakfast… I need to make sure she knows I won't come back to her. You know I like _you_, Draco…" At first, Draco became green with jealously, his eyes shining maliciously. But after Harry had finished, he cooled off some. 'Thank goodness,' thought Harry, 'I do not want him to be mad at me,' realizing how much he cared about Draco. 'Well, one person down, one more to go," he thought. He told Draco he was off to see Ginny, then left the room.

Harry had left Draco in the dust. No matter what Harry had said, Draco wanted to know what was happening between Harry and Ginny. Sure, he trusted Harry…but Ginny…Ginny might try to kiss _his_ man…yes _his_ man! He hurried over to Hermione to ask her what they could do.

He found her reading a book in a lounging chair in the living room, sitting across from a sleeping Ron. She looked up from her book when she saw Draco walk in. She greeted him merrily, "Hello Draco!" She paused shortly to study Draco's face. She continued on, " I just saw Harry come through here and head up the stairs if you're wondering where he went."

Draco replied, "That's close to what I wanted, but no, I already knew where he was. He's with Ginny. I was wondering if there was someway we could eavesdrop on them."

Hermione was puzzled. She asked him why.

Draco thought for a moment, careful of how he would answer. He told her, "I think that they're having a love chat, Hermione. And I was just wondering if they had gotten back together." Hermione looked surprised, but not at Draco, thankfully. She jumped out of the chair and walked over to the couch where Ron was napping. She shook him awake.

"Ron, wake up you lazy bum! We have to go listen to Harry and Ginny. They're having one of those chats again."

Ron's eyes opened wide in excitement and he grinned. He said, "I knew Harry couldn't keep away from Ginny…well, what are we waiting here for! Let's go get the extendable ears!" He hurried off to his room and came back with a pair of these peach, ear-like things. Ron and Hermione started up the stairs, and Hermione waved at Draco to follow them. He did.

They made it to the dark closed door to Ginny's room. They could hear muffled sounds inside the room, but could not make out any sound. Ron grinned and let the extendable ears out of his hand. He watched them run under the door and whispered, "Hermione, you have to admit it. Fred and George are bloody geniuses in their own right!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. They all became quiet. They began to listen to what was happening inside…

"Ginny! We can't get back together and that's that! I told you, I can't see you getting hurt because of me!" Harry said, meaning business. Draco grinned. He was so proud of Harry for putting his foot down like that. Draco continued listening.

"But Harry!" cried a distraught Ginny.

"No Ginny! I told you already! I…" Draco wondered why Harry had just trailed off like that. Then he heard it. Something inside the room had moved!

A/N: What will happen next? Who knows! Let me say this much: I am having a blast writing it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up… All I can say is sometime soon. You'll have to deal with that for now! Hmmm and chapter title for 9… I think I'll call it FIELD TRIP! Yes, I am really hyper again, but it is slowly decreasing. I'm sad because I haven't gotten many reviews! So review people! I am looking forward to the reviews! XD 


	9. Chapter 9: FIELD TRIP!

Disclaimer: This story is based off a series of novels by JK Rowling.

A/N: You're right… I do have one special ability. I have a 5th sense. It's like ESPN or something. My breasts can always tell when it's raining (men! No no no!)… reviews! And I forecast a major shower of reviews in my near future. So I better get my shower! I know there were so many things wrong with that, like the fact I have no breasts, but those are just minor details. I think what you really want to read is the story! It is a good chapter! Or at least I think it will be…lol! (giggles happily!) Okay! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I am really enjoying the reviews people! Keep, 'em coming, keep 'em coming! But first, the thank yous!

Ameinias: I just realized something! You read my bio! I am really self-concious so pretend you don't know what I look like. At all! Your reviews are great and I couldn't be happier with them. I will have some flashback for Harry hopefully. Eventually. Maybe even this chapter…

Silly little 13 year old: Tsk, tsk, tsk… you drank coffee! Good luck getting to sleep with that running through your system. If I drank coffee (shudders at the thought) I'd be bouncing off the walls. Literally. Well, as for the plot monkeys, I'm keeping my handy rifle by my side. It will kill them if they get too close. And the homophobes. Oh and the cross thing (puts fingers up as cross sign)! Loved it (giggles)! The sound of music is my favorite movie ever. "Reverend mother, I have sinned." says a nun "I have too, Reverend mother!" says the other… Okay, enough for the hyperness. Thank you for the review!

RisuMusume: You poor soul! I took Driver's Ed already this summer and it was soooooo boring. Our instructor was the pinnacle of boredom and wouldn't even let us text message. Hopefully your teacher is nicer than mine was. So you're forgiven for not reviewing until now…And will Ginny kiss Harry? (giggles) Who knows… But Ron's and Hermione's reaction…priceless 

Spork Princess: No problem… Enjoy that video game!

Mok Necrorragia: Tell Poe I have an evil bitchy side too. That reminds me of a quote… (I was only a bitch because I was acting like a bitch!) Ah… I also have evil plot monkeys to contend with, besides the bitchy side, but that's another story! Thanks for the review! I thoroughly enjoyed it!

**Chapter 9: FIELD TRIP!**

Draco had just heard something inside Ginny's room, something that sounded distinctly like footsteps. 'That's it,' thought Draco, 'I'm going in!' Draco had grasped the doorknob. He had twisted it. "Click," went the door as it began to creak open…

Hermione was horrified; her face was full of fright. She did _not_ want to get caught eavesdropping; it was normally against her morals to be doing something so…vulgar and impolite. Ron was not quite as scared as Hermione. He had no reputation to protect. He did look a little peeved off nonetheless. He was annoyed that Draco was going to interrupt Harry and Ginny right when things were getting good. But neither Ron nor Hermione was swift enough to stop Draco from what he was doing. They were too preoccupied with listening to react quickly…

Next thing Draco knew, he had swung open the door and gazed upon the inside. He saw a room much like his own…but he was not here to appraise the room, he told himself. He strained his eyes to look across the room to see what had happened. He was infuriated at what he saw.

Harry was up against the closet door on the opposite wall. What's more, inches from his face was a Ginny Weasley, puckering up to kiss Harry. Draco reacted as fast as he could to save Harry. He tried his best not to give away that he himself liked Harry. He said loudly, with a hint of smugness, "What do we have here?"

Draco thought he was too late. Behind him Hermione was looking at the couple with adoration and Ron had just rolled his eyes. They thought was Draco had thought…Harry and Ginny had kissed….

Ginny spun around to meet the person who had interrupted her. She narrowed her gaze. It was _Draco_. Right when she was about to yell at Draco for barging in on her like that, Harry pushed her aside and walked over to Draco. Harry stopped there and turned towards Ginny.

"Were you going to say something, Ginny?" Harry asked, in an almost protective tone. Ginny tried to say something, but was cut off. "Good. Because I have something to say to you. We are over, Ginny! No if ands or buts! I told you why! Just let me be!" and Harry stormed out of the room, leaving Draco there alone with Ginny. But he muttered something to Draco just before he left. "You made it just in time," he whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco's heart fluttered… He had saved Harry! He felt extremely giddy now that he had gotten to play hero for Harry. But he had to keep his excitement to himself, he knew that much. Everyone would be wondering why he was so happy if he started jumping up and down…

Draco gave Ginny a sort of sorry look, trying to console her. He had ruined her moment and she deserved it, he thought. But the minute he turned around and began to walk out of the room, his face wore a haughty look. Harry was his and only _his_… As he passed through the doorway, he looked to the left to see how Hermione and Ron had reacted to Harry telling Ginny off. They were both looking at each other, distressed. Hermione was mad that Harry had been so cruel to Ginny, but Ron, he had a sort of glazed look like he couldn't believe what had just happened. Ron had no idea Harry had it in him! Draco was smiling happily… but little did Draco know, someone else still thought Harry was _theirs._

Ginny was still in her room, conspiring. 'Once I get Harry alone with me…I've got him!' she told herself… 'He can only hide from me so long,' she told herself, 'then it's time for him to face my kiss.' She laughed! 'I will get Harry back!' she told herself…

Draco was happy with Hermione and Ron's reactions, but he could have no way of knowing what Ginny was thinking…

Draco fled back to his room, searching for Harry. He saw Harry lying on the bed trying to sleep. 'Well,' Draco thought, 'I better let him be for a while…although I do want to apologize for eavesdropping…maybe I should sleep myself,' he yawned, 'it may help clear my mind…'

Draco climbed up to the top bunk, and abruptly passed out…. Draco dreamed about many things, but he was not the one in mental turmoil… _Harry_ was.

Harry was tossing and turning trying to fall asleep, but he could not seem to. He kept on thinking about what had just happened to him. Eventually, he did fall into a light, dream-ridden snooze. But Harry woke up quickly, remembering something from back at Hogwarts…

It was a sunny April Saturday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry was walking onto the Quidditch Field with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Today they were to take on Hufflepuff and everyone was laughing at the prospect of playing _them_. Everyone knew that Hufflepuff was not exactly the best house at Quidditch, and they didn't feel the need to be completely serious. For Harry, this constituted sitting back and relaxing on his broom, not having to strain himself to win. Once he had walked far enough out onto the field, Harry mounted his broom and flew up a ways above the stands and stopped there. It was the perfect vantage point for the whole field, he thought. He waited…

After Madam Hooch blew the whistle, he sat still hovering in place, watching the whole field. Sure, he was supposed to be looking for the golden snitch, but right now he was admiring the beating skills of Ron's elder brothers, Fred and George. It wasn't as if Harry needed to be playing his best, like I said, he felt as though he could play leisurely today due to the lack of competition. It was then that _he_ caught his eye…

Why hadn't Harry realized then? Why hadn't Harry known then that he was gay? But before he answered himself, he remembered the next part…

You see, the chaser from the Hufflepuff team had flown right through Fred and George, where Harry had been looking. When he saw the chaser flying on, Harry's eyes followed him. He saw the boy dart this way and that way, avoiding the bludgers and the people trying to get in his way. Then Harry moved in closer to see what was happening…

The boy had the quaffle underneath his right arm and was heading straight towards Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor keeper. Fred and George were doing the best to stop the chaser from reaching Wood, but he avoided everything they threw his way. He was getting closer to the goals and Harry's heart was racing… Then, he saw the chaser pull a fake on Wood; with the middle goal wide open the boy had thrown the quaffle straight through and scored an easy ten points for Hufflepuff. The boy raised his hands up in triumph, however, before Harry could see what the boy was going to do next, the worst possible thing happened…

He had spotted the golden snitch. Before Harry knew it he had caught the snitch and the game was over. Yet Harry did not want it to be…he wanted another chance to see the boy flying through the air…

Harry thought about what these images that had just flown through his head meant… He tried to think about why he hadn't noticed that he was gay before…but couldn't think of any reasons why at the moment. All he could think of was how he brushed off that day when it happened. He had not noticed the feelings for what they were…he realized he must of thought that he was straight still. Harry did feel sort of the same way about Cho Chang at the time after all. But now, Harry noticed a difference between how he felt about Cho and the chaser. One was just mistaken liking, which he thought was normal at the time…but the other; it was a lust for their athleticism. That's right. Harry just realized what turned him on: being athletic. But that mattered little.

Harry had had an epiphany! Everything was beginning to become clear and move into focus in his life. Sure, he had gone out with girls in the past. But Harry had always been the way he was…he just hadn't realized it yet…until now that is. 'No wonder I was so comfortable when I admitted it to myself,' thought Harry. 'Nothing changed really…just my understanding of myself…' How something so simple made Harry feel so happy he did not know… All he knew was that he was walking on cloud nine…

Harry smiled at his self-revelation and tried to fall asleep. He did get a short nap in…but Hermione ended it within a few minutes.

When she went into their room, she didn't even bother to knock. Thankfully, Harry and Draco were not sleeping in each other's arms like they had been last time. Harry was on the lower bunk with his head face down on the pillow. Draco was lying on his side, facing outward towards Hermione. 'They look so peaceful,' thought Hermione. 'Too bad though! I have to wake them up or Mrs. Weasley will yell at me…But still, they look like little angels!' When Hermione heard a snore come out of Harry, she couldn't help but giggle at them. She regretted having to do this, but she did it anyway…

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" she shrieked, causing both of them to jump. She giggled again. "Oh really you two! It's time for lunch! Get up!"

Draco muttered at her, "But we're sleeping, Hermione…"

Hermione replied, "I know you _were_, I'm not blind Draco, it's just Mrs. Weasley wanted me to get you to up… And I do not want to get on her bad side… I mean look at Ron! He did and he' s grounded indefinitely! So I just do what she asks me…" Hermione realized she was rambling and soon saw that both Harry and Draco we're dozing off again. "YOU GUYS! I MEAN IT! GET UP! Mrs. Weasley will have me killed it you don't come!" Hermione sighed.

"You two really need to find a new hobby…like one that does not get me in trouble! Now get up!" Harry finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Well at least I got one of them up…but how to get Draco…'she contemplated. She thought of something…something evil…

She walked right over to the beds and started talking to Draco, "Oh Draco! Someone seems quite grumpy… I think what they need is a _hug!_"

Draco jumped when he had heard Hermione say _hug_. It was enough to force him to get up and run away from Hermione… He rushed out of the room hastily, making sure to avoid Hermione as much as possible. Harry followed Draco out the doorway and into the kitchen, lumbering on the way. But Hermione stood still, thinking for a moment. 'Are my hugs really that bad?' Hermione asked herself, 'I guess I'll have to work on that then…'

She left the room and ran out to the dining room where she met with everyone else. But no one greeted her as she sat down…they were all too busy eating.

After a hearty lunch, Draco and Harry decided upon heading to Godric's Hollow with Hermione. During lunch, Hermione had brought up the topic and the three of them agreed that this afternoon would be a good time to take their "field trip." Mrs. Weasley was not quite as eager to have the three of them leave the house, however. She was quite worried that something might happen to them, so worried she wouldn't even let Ron go. When Ron had heard this, he groaned, "Mum! Why are you doing this to me!"

Mrs. Weasley replied, "I do not want you to go with them, Ron! And that's that! You could get hurt! The last time Harry and Draco went outside of the house…they almost got _killed_. Since I'm not their mother, I can't stop them from going out! But you on the other hand, I _can_! I do _not_ want you getting killed Ron." Ron sighed at his mother. "And must I remind you that you are grounded?" When she saw Ron open his mouth to protest, she added, "End of discussion, Ron." Mrs. Weasley turned her back to them and strode into the kitchen. Harry swore he could see a tear sliding down her cheek as she disappeared out of view into the kitchen…

Right when Harry, Hermione and Draco were walking down the hallway and towards the door, Mrs. Weasley ran up behind them. She called, "Draco, wait dear! I have something to give you before you leave!"

From underneath her robes she pulled out a bound package and gave it to Draco. She told him, "Some food for you! Just in case you get hungry on your trip!"

Hermione was exasperated at Mrs. Weasley for babying them like this. She burst out, "Mrs. Weasley! We're just going to be gone for a few hours! We do _not_ need food! Give it back to her Draco! It'll just weigh us down…"

Before Draco had even reached for the parcel that Mrs. Weasley had given him, she walked away from them. Hermione had glimpsed her face before she had turned away from them. Mrs. Weasley had a genuinely hurt look on her face. Hermione felt depressed after she had realized what she had done. She knew when she got back from the hollow she would have to apologize to Mrs. Weasley. But for now, Hermione cleared her head and got ready for the task at hand.

This time, Harry had apparated them there, since he was the only one who even had an idea of where Godric's Hollow was. That's not to say that Hermione wasn't angry with him for forcing her to break the rules by apparating with someone who hadn't even passed their test yet. She was livid with Harry at the moment. 'At least I had got here in one piece,' she told herself, trying to calm down. Yet, she felt something missing…when she wiggled her toes around, she had realized what it was.

She had lost her right sock in the apparition! Fuming, thinking that she could have lost something more important than that, she was about ready to yell at Harry. When she looked up to start screaming at him, she noticed that she had fallen behind them. Draco and Harry were already on there way walking up the hill to the house. Before she ensued castigating Harry, she decided that she must catch up with them. By the time she had, they had already reached the house…. She gave up on screaming, feeling as though it would be inappropriate at the moment. 'Harry is already going through enough,' she told herself.

Harry stared at the house for an instant. 'This had been the house…the house where it had happened…where my parents had…_died…'_ he thought.

Without a tear shed, Harry continued up the steps. He walked up to the door and grasped it. He heard creak as he slowly opened the door and peered inside inside the house, looking around for anything that might be here after all these years…. But all Harry saw was a grim house, barren of the commodities of life. There was no furniture left anywhere in the house and the whole placed smelled musty. After wandering the house's hallways and rooms, Harry had found nothing…. Hermione did not have not much luck either. Draco, on the other hand, had found _something_.

Draco had been looking through what looked a master bedroom. The only way he was able to decide it was a master bedroom was it's largeness. It was much more voluminous than all of the other rooms had been, so it just made sense that it be the master bedroom. He walked around the room on the creaking floorboards looking at his surroundings.

He felt bad that Harry had never gotten to go grow up with his parents…He felt bad that Harry had the weight of the world on his shoulders…but Draco kept looking around the room. He hoped he would find something, something to help console poor Harry. He scanned the room repeatedly, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he saw something… There was some anomaly on the room's left wall…

There was a closet in the room that Draco could swear he had not seen before. 'It does blend in well with its surroundings,' he thought, trying to reassure himself that it had been perfectly reasonable that he had missed the door before. There was not even a knob sticking out of the door for Draco to open the door with… So Draco tried to push the door open.

Nothing happened.

He tried to find something he could grasp. He caught hold of the upper edge of the door and tried to pull the door.

Nothing happened.

He tried sliding the door to the left, running his hands along the door.

But nothing happened.

He tried sliding the door to the right…

_Something happened_…

The door had slid open and stirred up some dust, blanketing Draco in a cloud. He coughed and tried to wave the dust away from his face. Everything began to become clear again. After another cough, Draco investigated inside the closet.

At first glance, it seemed to be empty. There was nothing hanging, nothing on the shelf on the shelf… But upon closer inspection, Draco found something on the floor shimmering…

There was a white gown hidden in the dust on the floor…It looked like a wedding dress to Draco. He searched for a tag somewhere on the dress, but was having trouble finding anything. When he looked at the neck again, he saw something scribbled…

He had dropped the dress. On the tag was written _Lily Potter_. As Draco bent down to pick the dress up, he heard a floorboard creak... But Draco hadn't moved at all… When Draco looked up, he dropped the dress again…

_Someone _was there, standing in front of him…

A/N: Whew! That was one tough chapter to write! But I still did it because of you nice reviewers out there! But sadly, it is the only chapter that is going to be put up today! I know, I know…but hopefully you enjoyed it nonetheless. I have to read a book and study for AP biology…so I can't put up another chappie today… But keep reviewing! You never know! I could put a chapter up early. Oh and the someone standing in front of Draco is not Hermione or Harry. Sorry to burst your bubble! Okay! The next chapter… I've been thinking…and it is going to have to be _The Recovery_. Whew! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: The Recovery

Disclaimer: This is based off a series of works by JK Rowling.

A/N: "I have good news!" "What?" you all ask me. "I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to GEICO! Wait, that isn't true! Back evil plot monkeys! fires shotgun I was going to say that I am sufficiently hyper enough to write the story." So, now that is out of the way, I'm sure you all want to see who that person is that is in the room with Draco. Well first, some formalities. Sort of.

Fifespice: Hmmm, I don't know… but it sounds like a good idea. We shall see what happens in this love triangle…

Silly little 13 year old: Yes, here I am updating the story. So no blood hounds! I'll sick the plot monkeys on them!

Kanoi1: School does make you awfully busy, doesn't it? Well, here is some more story to appease your desire!

Amok Necrorragia: I agree with you! Ginny is evil! And I think Poe needs to go on a vacation. I think she has been bitchy for too long…(giggles) Okay well, we will have to work on your ego as well. YOU ARE AWESOME AND SUPA FLY! How's that?

LuzEterna: Hmm pants? I don't know which one quite yet. I'm still trying to get them closer…but we shall know whom soon, won't we?

Kari Morgana Black: Someone was very into my story, weren't they? Sorry about being evil! Like I said, I have evil plot monkeys. Well I'm glad to hear that you like my story. And the wait shall soon be over!

RisuMusume: Here it is! WOOT!

Yunchen: Hmmm, well I have been taking a break today and yesterday. And by that I mean only one chapter a day. But yeah, the days preceding Wednesday were spent writing, eating, and sleeping, and pretty much just that. I felt I should start a story so I did. And it's popular so here I am continuing! Glad to make you laugh. And since when has Hermione liked hugs? Let's just say it's that time of the month? I'm glad I make you laugh!

glam4us: Ahhhh, yes my fic has been a little slow in the romance department, but I have been trying to make it plausible that Harry and Draco have gotten back together. It shall happen in good time, I reassure you.

And Ameinias, I can't wait to hear what you think of this story

WHEW! That was a lot of thank yous, wasn't it? Well, now it's time to find out what is happening in the house… And who is in the room with Draco. Tell me if you guessed correctly! And NO lying! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Recovery 

Draco was frightened at whom he was staring at. 'No, it can't be,' he thought to himself. But there he was, with his silver eyes shining sinisterly towards Draco. Draco saw his lips move.

"Hello, Draco," said the man. "It has been a long time since I last saw you. Too long…"

"I beg to differ, _Lucius_. It has been much too _short_," said Draco, eyeing his father. Lucius had curled his nose and was looking down upon Draco, who was still on the floor from the surprise of seeing his father, who should be in Azkaban. Lucius eyes shone with disgust, making Draco feel all the more uncomfortable being around his father. But Draco quickly asked, "How did you get out of Azkaban?" interested that his father had managed such a feat.

"Well Draco, those that stay loyal to the Dark Lord, they are always saved. I was no different…but you, you."

"What, Lucius?" asked Draco with a mean tone.

"Well Draco, I see our paths have finally parted…While I have still stayed loyal to the Dark Lord, you, you despicable wretch, you have gone and befriended Harry Potter. What are you doing with him? Are you scared? Well, there is _little_ protection that Potter will provide you," Lucius told Draco, trying to infuriate his son. It worked.

Draco screamed back, "You're wrong!"

"What? You dare defy me?" Lucius asked, slightly amused.

"YES!" Draco yelled, "You're wrong! Harry has protected me! He has saved my life! And I know he will keep shielding me from harm!" Lucius laughed at his son's fury, but Draco continued. "I trust him! He's a much better wizard than you, Lucius." Lucius stopped laughing when he had heard this. And his eyes began shining with pure unadulterated hatred.

"Wait, no…"Lucius said trailing off, "I thought I heard a trace of _love_ in your voice. But I know even you would never stoop…" Lucius was cut off.

"I do love him, Lucius," Draco said assertively, standing up, ready for Lucius's response. He knew that saying that would only make Lucius even angrier.

"You must be kidding! Draco… women bring love into a relationship!" said Lucius, trying to reason with his son.

"That is the worst thing I have ever heard! Women do not bring love into a relationship! Men can love too! You should know that…"Draco gasped at what he had just discovered. He knew it was true; it fit into place so well. His father had never loved… Lucius began to laugh at his son, harder than before.

"Draco…this settles it. You are to come with me!" bellowed Lucius.

"NO!" screamed Draco. He ran for the door in desperation, but was too late.

"_Imperio_!_" _cast Lucius, putting Draco under his control… Draco felt all his thoughts leave his mind.

He felt bliss right now, as though nothing in the world was wrong or could ever be wrong. A voice muttered, soothingly. "Follow me…follow me, that's right…follow me out into the hallway…" As the voice ushered him out of the room and out into the hallway, another voice began to whisper…

"Why should I?" it asked, very softly at first. "I don't think I want to…" it said more loudly. Next, it yelled out, "I WON'T!" but still nothing had happened. One last time, the voice rang out, "NO!"

This time, Draco had actually screamed, surprising Lucius, whose mind had been elsewhere. Lucius cried out, "AH! You broke my out of my control, hmm? It appears that I underestimated you, boy." Draco looked frightened. He was scanning for a way to escape Lucius, but before he could…

"I won't let this happen again, I reassure you! I shall make sure you will obey!" Lucius smiled, then sang out, with his wand pointed at his one and only son, "_Crucio_!" Draco felt pins and needles all over his body…immense pain. He was convulsing, unable to control his movement because of the unfathomable pain. And in the distance, he heard someone laughing sinisterly…

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had gotten stuck in a closet. You see, Harry had already searched the house twice and had found nothing, so he decided it had been time to give up and go home. He had searched for Hermione first, who he had found in a bathroom examining the wooden flooring for anything out of the ordinary.

When she saw Harry walk through the doorway, she waved hello. She said, "Harry…I'm sorry, but I haven't found anything in this house. I feel really badly…"

"Don't," said Harry, "it's fine. I know you tried your best. That's enough for me." Harry was trying to reassure Hermione and trying not to make her feel bad, but deep down he was depressed that they had not found anything at all. Hermione seemed to notice and attempted to cheer him up.

"Harry," she said, "maybe Draco found something." Harry looked at her in the eyes and smiled. Hermione was always there for him whenever he needed her.

"Maybe…we should go find him I guess," said Harry.

"Right," answered Hermione, "no point in standing around a bathroom all day! Although it is quite nice…" Harry couldn't help but giggle at Hermione's blatant effort to try to make him happy. Hermione smiled at him and waved for him to follow her out the door. She strolled right out into the downstairs hallway, looking for Draco in all of the rooms lining the hallway, but did not see anyone walking around. Right when they were looking through one of the larger bedrooms, Hermione could swear she had heard something moving within it.

"Harry! I just heard something!" she said, a little frightened of what could be in the room. She knew better then to jump to conclusions however, and quickly recognized that it could be just who they had been looking for.

She said brightly, "Let's go check what it is. It might turn out to be Draco." Harry nodded his head and followed her in. It was just like any other room in the house, there wasn't anything different about it. Except…just then Harry saw something scurry across the floor and into a closet. Harry let his curiosity get the best of and followed it into the closet. Hermione was just as entranced with the thing as Harry was and she closely followed him in. Needless to say, this was not the brightest course of action. When they had both entered the closet…

The door abruptly slammed shut behind them…

Hermione shrieked. She tried pushing the door, she tried pulling it, she tried sliding it, and she even gave it a kick for good measure, but none of this had made the door open. She was distressed that nothing had worked, and called out to Harry, "We're stuck in here, Harry! This door will just not budge…"

"Here, let me try," said Harry as he made his way to the door. He tried to do what Hermione had, he pushed, he pulled, he tugged this and way and that, but nothing had any effect. "Well," Harry said giving up, "I guess we've tried _everything_…"

Hermione gasped. "How could I have been so dense!" she said, searching for something on the floor. Harry heard an "aha" come from Hermione as she stopped looking and she composed herself. She muttered, "_Dicofidentum_," with her wand pointed towards her left hand. Suddenly, the door of the closet opened and what Hermione had been holding dropped out of her hand. She said to Harry, "Just as thought. We did _not_ get trapped in there accidentally! It was done on purpose…It was a spell, Harry," she added on, correcting herself, "well a series of spells, but that rat held the secret to opening them. I wonder who did that to us…" It was then that Harry heard a cry from upstairs.

"Oh no!" he thought…

Hermione heard a pop and looked to where Harry had just been standing. She sighed and did the same. She apparated to the upstairs corridor…

Harry had arrived in the hallway upstairs, looking for Draco. He could hear someone laughing at the end of the hallway and ran towards them. After a second, the person laughing had come into view. Harry shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Lucius had broken his spell hold on Draco to turn around to see who was running towards him. He murmured, "Potter…how convenient…"

Lucius had easily parried the spell and began to laugh even harder, now at both Harry and Draco. He said, "Look whose more powerful now, Draco. Your precious protector has failed you! Now I shall capture both of you and bring you to the Dark Lord!"

Harry was not going to fall into the same trap he had with Bellatrix by repeatedly casting spells he could block, no; he had once last chance and he was going to make sure to use it well. He had to think of a spell that Lucius would not know, but what? It came to him, the thought flying into his head as if an owl had just flown it in.

He screamed with all his might, "_Proculabsenstis_!" with his wand pointing straight at Lucius's chest. A peaceful blue wisp swam out of Harry's wand and towards Lucius. Before Lucius could do anything, the light hit him dead on. It seemed to grab onto him and push him far, far away. He flew out the window at the end of the hallway and began his descent from the second floor down to the ground. After a few seconds, Harry heard a loud cracking sound. Behind him, he heard Hermione breathing with her hand on his shoulder. They were both looking with disbelief at Draco who was sprawled across the floor.

Harry took no time; he felt that every moment was precious. He swiftly bent down and picked up Draco, looking at him with sadness. Harry said, "Hermione, let's go." Before Hermione could protest him, Harry had grabbed a hold of her hand. They had disapparated back to Grimmauld place.

Harry sprinted inside with Draco in his arms. He was running as fast as his feet could take him. Once he had gotten considerably far down the entrance hallway, he screamed, "Mrs. Weasley! Come quickly! It's Draco!" Harry heard someone shriek from the kitchen and rapid footsteps across the living room floor soon followed. He saw Mrs. Weasley rushing towards him.

"Harry!" she yelled. She gasped when she had seen what Harry was holding in his arms. "Hurry! Go put him down on the bed!" Harry nodded his head and ran inside his room, softly lying Draco down on the bottom bunk. Mrs. Weasley came into the room huffing, followed by Hermione. Mrs. Weasley cried out, "Out of the way Harry, I have to see Draco." She sat down on the bed beside Draco, looking down on his pale face. After a few seconds, she looked up at Harry who had been staring at Draco.

"Harry dear, what happened to him? I know it may be tough, but you have to tell me so I can treat…" she asked, cut off at the end by Harry's abrupt answer.

"The cruciatus curse, Mrs. Weasley. Lucius was…"this time, Harry was the one cut off.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "he did this to his own son? How…" she had began crying over Draco, who was still unconscious. Mrs. Weasley stopped for a moment, composing herself, "We shall give him a pain relieving potion but beyond that…there is nothing we can do to help him now…what is done is done… we will just have to wait." Harry nodded his head and sat down by Mrs. Weasley, who had commenced crying again, this time even harder than before. She sobbed, "I think I'll go cook something." She walked out of the room slowly like she was mourning.

Hermione sighed, she was just as sad as Mrs. Weasley was, but she had not yet begun to cry. She just said before leaving, "I think I better go tell Ron, Harry…" She closed the door behind her, leaving Harry alone to lament over Draco…

Harry felt atrocious. He felt like it had been his fault that Draco was in such misery. He had left Draco alone and open for attack. Harry began to weep, his tears raining down on Draco's face. Harry felt that everything touched died, everyone he loved was being killed… Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Draco…Draco may never wake up, thought Harry, sobbing even harder. He fell down on Draco chest, wetting the shirt that Draco was wearing. He continued crying for what seemed like forever, lost in sorrow…

He remembered when he had first met Draco, that day back at his Uncle's house. It had been less then a week ago, a day like any other. He thought about how Draco had looked that day, coming to Harry for help. He remembered Draco's voice, the voice he may never hear again, the voice in the shower he had sung with, the voice of his lover. Harry just kept crying, reminiscing about Draco…

After a time, Harry had cried himself out, thoroughly soaking Draco's shirt. Harry brought his head up and looked at his troubled Draco. He saw a tear that he had shed lying on Draco's cheek and reached his hand out to wipe it away. When he felt Draco's soft, cool cheek, he couldn't help but begin to softly caress Draco with the back of his hand. Harry loved the feeling of Draco's softness; it was reassuring in some way. Even though he had felt cried out a few moments beforehand, a deluge of tears soon came upon Harry…

Draco felt dark, cold and lost. He had no one around him nor could he hear anything. But after a while, Draco felt something. Draco felt a warm hand touch his cheek, and he wanted it to stay there forever, touching him always. When it left, Draco felt like he was going to start crying, but it came back to his cheek, more calming than ever. Draco fell into a lull, feeling like a baby rocked to sleep by the touch of the heavenly hand…

His eyes fluttered open. Pain struck his body all over as his senses began coming back to him…soon he heard someone crying…he looked up and saw him crying…Harry…

Draco tried his best to speak. He tried so hard for over a minute. Finally, the tightness around his vocal cords left and he muttered something.

Harry began crying tears of joy! Draco's eyes had just opened and he had just heard Draco whisper something, but could not make out what it was. He closed the distance between Draco and him, pausing a few inches from Draco's mouth to listen to see if he would utter anything else. Harry waited a few seconds; he could hear Draco breathing on him. Then he heard it, the most wonderful thing. Draco had just murmured, "Harry…" Not only did it prove that Draco had not gone insane from the cruciatus curse, much like Neville Longbottom's parents had, but also, one of the most important things in the world to Draco was Harry! Harry had been on of the first things that Draco had said when he had slowly awakened from his unconsciousness. Harry kept crying his tears of joy. This time, he did not want to stop.

After Harry had called Mrs. Weasley into the room, she too started crying once more. They were all so overjoyed that Draco had spoken, that he was beginning to come back to him. The whole Weasley family had soon heard about Draco waking up, and although they did not cry, they all were extraordinarily elated. However, the fact of the matter was that Draco was still having muscle spasms from undergoing the torture for as long as he did. Mrs. Weasley told everyone that he would need a couple of days for recovery; he needed time for the spasms to die down and him to regain his former mobility. Meanwhile, Harry had made a discovery of his own.

Up until that point, Harry had been so preoccupied with Draco that he had not noticed what Draco was holding very tightly in his arms. That night, Harry had seen a shining white thing held in Draco's arms. He felt it; it was a very soft fabric that reminded him of silk. Harry yearned to hold it…

He tugged on it slightly, trying to make it come loose from Draco's firm grasp. With a few tugs, it came out of Draco's hold and into Harry's arms. Harry examined it for a few minutes, looking at the extravagant dressmaking work, the craftsmanship, and the lustrous design. Eventually, Harry had made his way from the bottom of the dress, the hem, up to the neck, where he saw what Draco had seen. Harry did what Draco had done when he had seen it…he dropped the dress in surprise.

Harry had something to remember his mother by, he thought…and Draco had held onto it through the whole ordeal. How Draco had done that Harry did not know. All he knew was that he had to thank Draco for doing something so kind and generous. But how could he thank him? Then it hit him. Harry sat down beside Draco, who was sleeping on the lower bunk, and began to bend over…

A/N: And that is all! Whew! Raise your hand if you feel bad for Draco? I know I do! He has to go through everything? And how did he survive that cruciatus curse from his father or break free from the Imperius curse? All of this and more will be answered next chapter, in Hermione's Dream Come True. Whatever you think it is, I think you're wrong. Think long and hard about Hermione and what means most to her. Then you should be close to what is happening. And what will Harry do to thank Draco? And will Draco wake up? Oh well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow! Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione's Dream Come True

Disclaimer: This is based off of the popular series of _Harry Potter_ books by JK Rowling.

A/N: Hello to all you wonderful readers! Ready to read about what Harry will do? I'm sure you are… but DO NOT jump to conclusions about Harry bending over. And don't worry, I have plans for Harry and Draco hehehehehehe! But remember, I need REVIEWS! Please feed me REVIEWS! Ok, I think that's all of the author's note for now, too bad though. But some quick shout outs to:

Ameinias: Such a nice review! I loved it (hugz). I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one… Just make sure to keep counting those minutes. XD

Kari Morgana Black: (throws head back and laughs) I have to keep you guys coming back for more after all, and cliffies will ensure that. LOL

RisuMusume: Hmmmm, I think you'll be mad at me, but don't you worry, Harry and Draco will kiss _really_ soon (giggles self onto floor) I hope you enjoy.

Kanoi1: I feel bad for Draco as well, Lucius is such a beep beeping beep. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

fifespice: OOOOO interesting deduction, I like it. Well, you get to see what happens now, I hope you enjoy what happens to them!

azuiru: Well, if you thought about what Hermione's boggart turned into, you should have gotten an idea at what it is. There is also a practically dream come true, and I know you probably thought of that one!

LuzEterna: LOL! I'm the one who shakes their fist! Anyway, I think you'll be pleased with the end of this chapter. It isn't as cliffhanger-esque as normal. And passionate! I think it will be. 

yunchen: You're allowed to jump up and down, I enjoy it thinking about it! Glad you called my chapter wonderful! Hope you like this one just as much!

LeolaTaylor: 'Pretty please with Draco on top?' (dirty thought) Now look what you've done! Oh well, it's bound to happen sometime. Thank you for the compliment!

Okay! ENJOY! You've waited a while, so now you want to see what happens in…

Chapter 11: Hermione's Dream Come True 

Harry was bending over poor Draco. He was soundly asleep. Harry pursed his lips and moved towards Draco… He kissed Draco on the forehead, making sure to remember that he would give Draco his _real_ thanks later.

Harry did not want Draco to miss the idea he had in mind, so he decided against it, simply kissing Draco on his pale, moonlit forehead. Harry put the gown away and climbed up to the top bunk, where Draco would normally sleep. Although Harry had many feelings that could keep him awake the whole night long, he somehow managed to fall asleep after a bit of tossing and turning.

When Harry woke up, he could smell bread baking in the kitchen, among a perfume full of many other smells. It seemed as though Mrs. Weasley was cooking just as much as ever, maybe even more.

Harry had awakened, but Draco had not quite stirred yet. He was still sleeping away the pain from the day before. Harry sighed and climbed down from his bed, walking over to his dresser to get out a few pieces of clothing.

He stripped down and began to change into some clothes, including a green shirt. Harry knew that it brought out the color in his eyes, amplifying the jade green color.

Just as he was finishing putting on his shirt, he heard a knock at the door. He tugged at the edges of his top, pulling it down, and called out, "Just a minute!" He ran over to the door and opened it to see Hermoine there, tapping her foot.

"Harry! Do you have any idea what time it is? It's time for _lunch_! You are always late, really, I ought to get you an alarm clock!" Hermione said loudly.

"Hermione! Shhhhh," whispered Harry, "Draco's trying to sleep." Harry heard something stir behind him.

"Not anymore," said Draco slowly, sounding like he was in a lot of pain. "Hermione, do you have the pain rel…"

"Right here," answered Hermione, holding up a vial of a pink potion in her right hand. "Make sure you…" this time Hermione got interrupted.

"Take it slowly, I know," replied Draco, trying his best to smile even though he was still in pain.

"Wow," said Harry, amazed at how much Draco sounded like Hermione. Hermione had just thought the same thing.

"That's just plain scary," she said to Harry. "Oh well. It's good he learned from the master!" Harry laughed, as did Draco. But after a giggle had emanated from Draco's lips, he curled over in pain.

"Hermione, the vial," Draco said eagerly, wanting some relief from the tremendous pain crushing him.

"Oh yes, of course. I really do need to take care of these things when I _first_ get in the room," said Hermione, admitting that she had gotten a little caught up in the conversation. She strolled over to Draco, taking a cork of the top of the vial as she sat down. She swished her hair back, clearing her face so she could clearly see Draco. She asked, "Do you need me to give it to you?" Draco nodded his head yes, and Hermione brought the vial to his pale red lips. She tipped the vial a little; the pink contents flowed slowly into Draco's mouth. Soon enough, the vial was empty and the potion began to take its effect on Draco. Hermione smiled when she saw Draco's cringing slowly subside, to some extent. She murmured to him, "You're welcome."

Hermione got up from the bed and walked back to hallway, where she stood presently. She said, "Draco, I'll be back soon with your lunch." She began to walk away, but she did not hear Harry's footsteps behind her. "Harry," she asked, "aren't you coming with me?"

"I'll be out there soon Hermione," Harry answered, "But first I have some catching up to do with Draco…"

"Harry, that was sweet," Draco told Harry, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, we haven't gotten to talk to each other one on one since…I told you about Ginny. So we do have a little to do Draco," Harry said, his eyes looking at Draco kindly. Harry ran his hand through Draco's blonde hair.

"Ginny…"Draco said becoming lost in thought, "oh Harry, I'm sorry I was eavesdropping! I just wanted to make sure Ginny wouldn't try to kiss you. Which, may I remind you, she almost _did_."

"You did a good job then, but next time, let me take care of myself, I promise I will," said Harry, looking at Draco who was now scowling.

"How can you say that? She had you up against the wall, Harry! Cornered," Draco said, distressed that Harry wanted to be left alone when he needed help.

"Okay, fine. How about try to give me my privacy? Unless, of course, you think there is some inherent danger that you need to protect me from," said Harry, with a grin on his face. Draco realized that Harry was trying to rub in that the one who needed the real protection was Draco, but Draco just laughed softly, careful not to laugh too hard. But as he chuckled, he felt something missing, something missing from his arms…

"Harry! I'm missing something!" Draco said concernedly. He moved his arms around as much as he could, searching for the lost gown.

"Shhh, Draco. I know what's missing, and I know why too. I took it from you last night. And you would not let go of it either…"said Harry.

"I wanted to make sure I got it to you Harry, so I held onto it as hard as I could. I wanted to be able to give you something precious…and I knew how much that your mother's dress would mean to you," said Draco, with emotion clouding his eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. It means a lot to me, but not as much as something else. Draco…"

Harry knew it was time to thank Draco, to thank him for all that he had done. Harry began to close the gap between Draco's and his face. He began to feel Draco's breathing; it had started to pick up. Then their lips touched…

Harry felt Draco's soft lips running against his, he felt an ecstasy, a high like no other. He started kissing slowly, but soon he felt the urge to speed up, to move around and explore Draco's lips. But just Harry was beginning to really enjoy the passion…

A plate had fallen to the floor, breaking into many shards and more importantly, interrupting their kiss.

Harry had looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped open. She looked speechless.

"Hermione," said Harry, trying to think of some way justify what he and Draco had just been doing, "I can…explain…"

"No need to," said Hermione, who surprisingly had the nerve to speak, "I can clearly see what happened." She paused and turned away from Harry and Draco, both of whom were quite frightened at what Hermione may be thinking about them right now.

She turned around and smiled broadly, shouting, "It's practically a dream come true! Two of my friends together! And they're both..." she whispered the last part, "gay, and you know how much girls like to have gay guy friends." Harry and Draco both uttered a sigh of relief, but were taken back by the change in expression on Hermione's face. She had suddenly turned from bright to dim, and she added, "There is one problem though. I know for a fact that Ron is extremely homophobic. But I think that the others would be okay with it."

"I guess we'll tell them all soon and hope for the best," said Harry, looking towards Draco to approve of the plan.

"Sounds good, Harry. Let's at least wait until I'm out of bed. Then we can both help smooth things over," said Draco, wisely thinking ahead towards the possible mayhem that may ensue once they both came out.

"Right," said Harry. "I'm starting to get hungry, and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is wondering where I am. So I'll see you later Draco?"

"Sounds good," said Draco happily.

"I'll have to go face Mrs. Weasley though, which will not be fun at all," said Hermione coldly. But to make sure Harry and Draco knew she wasn't mad at them, she smiled. She turned around and cast, "_Reparo_!" with her wand pointed towards the floor, about where the plate had fallen. It started to reassemble itself and within a second, Hermione had walked over and picked up the complete plate. She then said, "_Scourigify_," and watched as the floor became clean, even cleaner than it had been before. Satisfied, Hermione walked towards the doorway. She turned around.

"Harry," she said, looking at Harry and Draco on the bed.

Harry didn't want to leave Draco's side, but he felt it would be best if he did. He did not want anyone else to figure out that something was going on between Draco and him. Harry grabbed Draco's hand before he left, holding it tightly for a moment. Then he let go and proceeded out the door following Hermione. She stopped in the kitchen while Harry continued onto the dining room for lunch, where everyone had almost finished. As he left the kitchen, he heard Hermione trying to explain what had happened. Harry had heard her say, "I sort of tripped on the door jam and fell over…" and that was all he could make out. But what he had heard, Hermione had said as though it were the truth.

'Good ol' Hermione,' thought Harry as he bit into a large pork sandwich.

Draco had enjoyed the lunch he had been given by Hermione and felt as though he was bursting at the seams as he was finishing up eating. Just as he ate the last bite of his sandwich, Hermione and Harry had ran into the room with an excited look on their faces. Hermione was the one who spoke first.

"Draco! We've just had the best of luck. You see, after I had given you your lunch, I sat down to eat with Harry. And Mr. Weasley, who had just stopped by for a few minutes, joined us. One thing led to another and…"

Harry burst out, " He told us about a place where we can find things."

"Harry that's so vague! He told us about a library," corrected Hermione, "I've never heard of it before, but apparently there's quite an extensive collection of books there."

Draco looked bemused, he asked, "Why haven't I heard of it? Unlike you two, I've lived in the wizarding world my whole life."

"I remembered when we had been talking about the horcruxes you never told us about any library like this. So I asked Mr. Weasley the same question," said Hermione. "He told me that it was very secret, so not many wizards know about it. And also," Hermione paused, "they don't allow any dark wizards in there Draco. Actually not many wizards at all. Only the best and brightest are allowed in."

"So how had Mr. Weasley heard about it?" inquired Draco, cringing at the way he had just asked that question.

Hermione glared at him, but continued on, "Mr. Weasley had seen Professor Dumbledore reading an ancient book once, and had asked where it had come from. He got the same information we just told you and nothing more…"

"You never told me where it was, Hermione," said Draco eagerly.

Harry answered Draco, "That's because we don't know. Mr. Weasley didn't tell us."

Draco sighed. "Too bad Dumbledore didn't tell you," he said.

Immediately, Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They had realized what this all had meant. Harry ran over to his dresser and picked up Dumbledore's old spellbook. He returned to the bed speedily and he and Hermione began paging through the book.

Draco was wandering what he had missed. He had no idea what they were doing. Right as he was about to ask, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry I think I found it!" shouted Hermione gleefully. She pointed down at the book eagerly.

"Hermione, I already saw that and I don't think that's it," disagreed Harry. No one questioned Hermione; now she was mad.

"Oh really Harry," said Hermione angrily, still in her matter-of-fact sort of tone. "You need to read between the lines. It says right here that 'whenever you are in trouble or need help finding something' to go to the address right here. I think it's fairly obvious what Dumbledore is talking about."

"I guess you're right Hermione, I just…" Harry trailed off; he was still impressed with the ingenuity that Dumbledore possessed. He had left Harry an address with a clue that only Hermione and him could understand.

Hermione was happy that Harry had apologized to her and she was anxious to accept. She sang out, "It's fine Harry, just next time don't contradict me so, unless you're absolutely sure. Okay?"

Harry laughed at Hermione and answered, "Alright…so when do you want to leave?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "How about as soon as Draco gets better. I mean I cannot wait to go there! Think of all the books! OH! It's really a dream come true! Someone pinch me!" she had said, almost floating off the floor in joy.

Harry could not resist. He pinched Hermione in the arm, right where the autumn red sleeve of her shirt had ended. Harry made sure to pinch really hard, trying to leave a mark. He could not help himself; he did not get to cause Hermione this kind of pain very often.

"Harry!" she yelled, "You know that's just a figure of speech! And that hurts! A lot!" Harry was not stopping so Hermione decided to take action. She slapped his hand. Harry took it away after a loud "smack" had sounded throughout the room.

"Oww Hermione, why'd you go and do that?" asked Harry, rubbing his hurt hand.

"You know very well why! You wouldn't stop!" screamed Hermione, infuriated at Harry for being so juvenile. Just then, Hermione heard an angelic sound… Draco was laughing, and he wasn't stopping. She looked at him; he was not curling up in pain! The anger she felt was quickly erased from her mind and delight filled its place. "Harry!" she shouted.

"You know I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said.

"No, it's not that Harry," Hermione said impatiently, "Look at Draco! Even with the potion we gave him he shouldn't be able to…"

"He's…he's…"Harry tried to say it, but could not seem to overcome his excitement.

"I know, Harry, I know!" said Hermione, letting loose some of her exhilaration. Draco was looking much better! She couldn't help but grab Harry's hands and start jumping around in a circle. Once Hermione had begun, Harry had followed her and commenced hopping around like a happy bunny. They looked hilarious, and Draco could not help but break out chuckling even harder. It took them all a good minute to calm down, but it had been a blast while it had lasted, for all of them.

Draco settled back in, laying his head on the pillow softly, his golden hair cushioning his head. Hermione and Harry had sat down talking with Draco about what they would search for in the library tomorrow.

They fell into an ocean of voices, and before they knew it, the afternoon had dissolved into nothing; it was dinnertime already. And when Mrs. Weasley had walked in, looking for Hermione, she had been overjoyed about Draco as well. She made sure that supper that night was extra special for Draco, and everyone ended up loving it. The night was excellent besides the fabulous dinner, but Harry did not feel very festive. He headed back to his room to turn in for the night. When he had gotten there, Draco was in a deep slumber, letting loose a few light snores every now and then. Harry hit the sack and drifted away….

Harry awoke to a hand touching his hair; it had a soft, cool feeling to it. Harry gazed outwards and saw what looked like two shining pieces of silver, glinting in the sunlight that had flooded the room. The way that the light hit them made them sparkle like the sun hitting the ocean...

Harry got lost in Draco's caring eyes and reached his own hand out to Draco face, but before he had made it, Draco caught his hand. And Draco pulled in for a soft peck on Harry's lips. When they broke the kiss, they both smiled, gazing at each other's faces. They knew today would be a great day just from how they both looked. But before Hermione could come in, they got ready and went out to breakfast, where they met Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Today, Mrs. Weasley was not cooking as much as she had been the past few days, leading Harry to think that she was feeling a little less worried this morning. From what Harry could see from Mrs. Weasley's appearance, she did look less stressed to some extent. He noticed that there were not quite as many lines of strain around her eyes.

When she saw Draco with him, she ran over and hugged Draco. "It's nice to see you up and about, dear," she said. They went and sat down for breakfast at the large table, where they were just about the first people in the house to start eating. The only one there with them was a haggard looking Mr. Weasley, who said he had a long day of work ahead. Soon, Mrs. Weasley joined them for breakfast, nibbling on a piece of toast as she watched Harry and Draco eat some flapjacks smothered in syrup. Hermione was the next person to sit down at the table, and both Harry and Draco knew it was time to tell Mrs. Weasley about what they were going to do today.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Draco, who had just swallowed, "We have to go somewhere today. It's a library…" Mrs. Weasley looked at him scowling, but just sighed.

"If you must," she said, "but be careful! I do not want any of you getting hurt this time. And I will not allow Ron to go with you!" She had seen the pleading look Hermione had sent her and quickly denied Ron going out with them. She added on, "I'm worried enough as it is." And she strode back into the kitchen, cooking once more.

Harry and Draco watched Hermione finish breakfast and then they all got up, walking down the hallway towards the door. With a few quick good byes, they were outside in the warm sunlight. A few, small, white, wispy clouds were overhead swimming in a sea of light blue; it was turning out to be a nice day.

Harry had just realized something and asked Hermione how they were going to get to that address. After all, they had no idea where it was.

Hermione answered, "Well, I realize it is a risk, but I thought we could call the knight bus. I mean we could just ask them to take us to this address, right?"

Harry sighed; Hermione was right, that was probably one of their better options, although it was a little risky. Harry knew very well that there could be someone looking for them on that bus.

Right as Harry had reached the road, he heard a rumbling sound coming from somewhere nearby. With a flash, the knight bus was there waiting for the three friends to get on. Hermione took care of matters, paying with her own money and she asked to be taken to the address (she had it memorized). In just a few minutes, they had arrived and strode off the bus.

They stood outside a run-down brick building in the middle of a quaint little town. The windows were boarded up and the door looked ancient; it appeared as though no one had been in the building in ages. Hermione was first through the rickety door; Harry and Draco were next, walking almost side by side. Inside was a dark room that seemed to be empty.

They waited.

All of the sudden, a candle in the corner lit up, then another, then another, and finally one last one, illuminating the room with an eerie, dim glow. They looked ahead of them and saw a desk with what looked like a goblin… They heard what sounded like a series of croaks.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the thing behind the desk asked.

Hermione answered, "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy are our names. We are here to use the library."

"Why?" inquired the goblin-like man.

"We're looking for something to do with You-Know-Who," answered Hermione quickly, prepared for whatever was thrown her way.

"Who told you about this place?" asked the thing, with a final tone.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"That will be all for now. Once we screen you for polyjuice potion and the Imperius curse, you are free to go in. Please follow me," he said, leading them through and down a hallway. He left them waiting for a while until a man came by and tested them in some of the strangest ways they had ever seen. It was a wonder that some of them could ever be useful. They were left alone once they had finished, sitting on an old sofa while they waited.

After a few minutes, a tall, dark man came and asked them to follow him. He ushered them down a long hallway, and they were led down a long marble staircase, which led to a pair of double doors. Through these, they walked down yet another hallway and into large wooden room. The tall man had left them, and a man in the right-hand corner mumbled something. The room began to move downwards. As they were waiting for the room to stop, Draco thought of something.

He asked Hermione, "Hermione, how did I get let in? I mean this is supposed to be a top security place. Plus you said they don't let any dark wizards in."

Hermione smirked when she answered, "I had already thought about that Draco. Apparently, seeing you with Harry Potter was enough for them to let you in. He is, after all, the one who is supposed to save us from You-Know-Who. How could they deny Harry's friend entrance, even if he was a Malfoy?" Draco was about to protest, but the polished doors in front of them opened, exposing a substantially sized room filled to brim with books. It was a valley of bookcases, with the wooden shelves lining the walls and running through the whole room, sort of like a snake. Before Harry knew it, Hermione had left him and Draco to their own devices. She was running off, his brown eyes overflowing with excitement. So Harry and Draco began their own excursion through the troves of books, looking for some clue for the next horcrux. Although they were having trouble finding much, they did find a few things. Right as they were about to find something good, a stack of books with legs came running towards them.

"Harry!" an excited voice cried, "I think I found something."

"Well first things first Hermione," said Harry, knowing Hermione's voice from a mile away, "how are you carrying all those books?"

"Oh Harry!" she cried out, as she sat the books down. "Now you're just trying to make me mad!"

Harry admitted, he had tried his best, but apparently it had failed. Hermione was in too much of a good mood to be brought down by anything he told her…

A/N: The chapter was getting too long so I had to end it there. It's not really a cliffie anyway, but I'm sure you're wondering what Hermione found in the library. And for your information, the title came about because of the library, not because of Harry and Draco kissing. Hmmm, but I'm still thinking of a chapter title for the next chapter, so I guess you'll have to wait until next time to know what is happening! Sorry for the wait, but yesterday was busy for me. I did get the chapter up Saturday though! Okay, remember, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Back to the House

Disclaimer: This is based off of a series of novels by JK Rowling. Need I say more?

A/N: Well it appears that you all still like my writing, and I thank you for the time you have spent with me. Sunday, July 31, 2005 marks the 1-week anniversary of this fic! So we've been together for a week! And now that we've gotten Draco and Harry to kiss, what's next? What is approaching in their new future? Will they ever figure out where Rowena Ravenclaw's bracelet is? And what about Ginny? Will she ever get to kiss Harry? When are Harry and Draco coming out? These are all questions that will be answered in the coming chapters, so please keep reading. Before we proceed, the normal thank yous:

Ameinias: You are supa fly. You reviews never cease to amaze me; their depth shows that you are at one with yourself and understand the world around you very well… I'm glad that you have enjoyed the chapters up to this point, and I will try to make sure you continue to overfill with glee at the sight of a new chapter. As for the spells that I have made up, you have also shown that you read closely. It is true that those spells were based on Latin, much like how JK Rowling creates the spells in her novels. And finally, I have been trying to expand the amount of imagery that I'm using. I make sure to describe the scenes, trying to make the scene in the fiction even more real than life. I appreciate the thanks.

Yunchen: I'm glad you find my fanfiction, for lack of a better word, so WONDERFUL. And you noticed the part about floating in happiness. Well, you have taken it to heart. It's a joy to read your reviews, as always.

RisuMusume: Hmmm, thank you for loving my story it so. It means a lot to me to see people cherish something that I have made with my bare hands (and a keyboard, lol). And thanks for the error check-I have no Beta, but I try to proofread the stories myself. Thanks again!

Silly little 13 year old: I'm glad that you found this chapter so enjoyable! The kiss was hard work, but somehow I managed to make it seem sexy. And I have been thinking about what to name the next chapter… (giggles) I guess there's no cliffie this chapter because I finally shot one of the evil monkeys, which made them less belligerent. But watch out, I think they're regrouping. I'll have to keep my eyes open. And I do want to murderfie Ginny with you!

fifespice: I know, trust Hermione to get excited by a library. Thanks for the review! YAY!

LuzEterna: Whore/Bitch/Slut/ POWER! LOL. Glad you enjoyed it.

Amok Necrorragia: I forgive you for not reviewing chapter 10 since you and Poe are the BOMB! And that fact that you've been kept away from the computer may have something to do with that. And I'm a computer geek too, sorta. Although I can't make a virus that would do that to my computer, I can: System.out.println("WEEEE JAVA!"); / see, I can program. I think it would have been ironic if I put Hello World there, so I decided against it. Finally, if you ever need help choking Poe just call me. I'd be glad to come right over and help out. Chapter 12: Back to the House… 

Hermione had just walked over to Harry and Draco with both a stack of books and some good news. She said, "Harry, I found something on updating portkeys! So now we can finally get those rings working. I haven't found anything about the horcruxes persay, but I did find some references to a place where light cannot escape," she paused, looking at Draco and Harry expectantly. She asked, "Have you two found anything yet?"

"Well, um… Hermione, it's a funny thing, you see…" said Harry trying to avoid answering the question. Draco sighed and decided that it would be best for him to answer.

He tersely answered, "No," making Hermione roll her eyes. She hadn't really expected that they would find anything of use, but she had hoped that they would have found _something._

Hermione continued, "We might as well keep looking for a little while, to see if we can find anything else. Harry, I think I'm going to look for how Lucius and Bellatrix were able to block your spells."

"But Hermione, I told you…" said Harry, pleading with Hermione. He saw her search as a waste of time.

"I know Harry, but it never hurt anyone to look. Okay? I'll be back soon…" she said, turning her back to them and striding away. She called out, "Thanks for watching my books!" and before they had a chance to argue, she was out of sight.

Harry and Draco busied themselves looking through the shelves standing in front of them; but even though they put forth quite an effort, they managed to find nothing. Just as they picked up a green, tattered book, Hermione came running back to them with her arms full of books.

"I'm ready to leave when you are," she said. "I have enough books for what we need. I'll meet you over by the librarian's desk. And can you carry the books I left on the table?"

Again, before either of them could protest, she had walked away. Harry asked Draco, "How are we going to carry this many books?"

Draco his shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea…but Hermione seemed to be able to _alone_, so we might as well try." They walked over to the table and filled both of their arms with the tomes that Hermione had found. But there were still a few more left on the table. After a bit of some crafty maneuvering, Draco was able to fit those last books on the top of his stack. They shakily made their way to the front of the room, where the desk was located. Thankfully, their eyes were able to peer right over the top of the books, so they sort of knew their feet where taking them. Having this sight did not stop them from almost stumbling over a few things on the floor, however.

Their long journey came to an end as they caught sight of Hermione's bushy hair in the distance. With a final huff, they put the books down on the wooden desk and looked over at Hermione, who was blushing.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't think they'd be such a trouble. I guess you didn't use magic…" But somehow, Harry did not think Hermione was apologizing to him. First of all, she was distinctly looking straight at Draco when she had made the apology, aiming it away from Harry. Plus, Harry knew he was due pay back for that pinch sometime, and he knew Hermione would do something like this…

They waited as a woman, whom looked very much like the man that they had met upstairs, checked the books out for them. The petite lady would open each book to the last page and murmur, "_Siccosomes_." All of the sudden some black writing would appear on the lower right hand corner of the inside cover, and then she would abruptly close the book and move on to the next one, taking it right off the top of the leaning tower of books. Once she was done, she muttered, "Adieu," to the trio, and she went to sit down in a chair in a corner, picking up a dusty old tome from a nearby shelf and reading it. Hermione quickly gave the books a general swoop of her wand before they divided them up. Both Harry and Draco noticed that the books were considerably lighter than they had been when they had carried them before. After a journey back through the building, they finally reached the outdoors, where the red sun bathed them.

"Harry, I think I'm going to be the one who is going to be apparating us to the house this time," said Hermione.

Harry, who could just barely see over the mountain of books, noticed that Hermione was beginning to look angry. He didn't dare push any of her buttons when she looked like _that_.

"Good," she said, waving for them to come closer to her. They tried to hold onto Hermione with whatever they could. Somehow, they managed to get a firm grip upon one and another, and before Draco or Harry knew it, they had heard an all too familiar pop and they were off.

When they had gotten back to Grimmauld place, they could not help but look towards the west, where the Sun seemed to be sitting on horizon, toying at falling and leaving the world in darkness.

"It's so beautiful," said Hermione, "The ruby red shade is to die for…" she trailed off, lost in admiration for the beauty of nature. But after a moment, she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes; Draco had gotten ahold of Harry's hand and they were both enjoying the touch of their lover as they gazed on the amazing Sun. Hermione allowed this to persist for a minute, but after that time, she had lost her patience with the two of them.

"AHEM!" she coughed, trying to break them up as discreetly as possible, trying to hide her initiative. It didn't work. She tried coughing even louder, but again the two did not break apart. She sighed; she would just have to do it by hand. She moved to the middle of them, sneaking behind them slowly. Then she simply karate chopped them apart with her right hand. Harry and Draco looked at her like they wanted to kill her for doing that. She couldn't help but feel bad that she had just done something so crude to the two, yet she knew it was completely necessary.

"You guys! Don't glare at me like I'm the bane of your existence! I had to do that! You two would not come apart…and we have to go inside. Am I the only one that realizes they still don't know about you guys?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Hermione," replied Draco, softening his gaze, "you're right. And thank you for caring about us." Draco had done the right thing; Hermione let her hands drop of her waist and smiled at them.

"Well," said Harry, a little ruffled from the situation, "Let's get inside, it's getting a little dark." Hermione and Draco nodded their heads, following Harry to the door. "We better ring the doorbell, just to let them know we're coming. It's polite when there's no emergency…"

"Doorbell?" asked Draco, not knowing what Harry was speaking of.

"Harry, wait!" said Hermione, grabbing for Harry's arm. She was too late; the doorbell had already rang through the house, rousing the exceedingly unpleasant Mrs. Black. Soon her screams had reached them, accompanied by many of the other people in the portraits of the living room, creating an awful cacophony.

They heard a few footsteps coming down the hallway, and a series of clicks come from the door. A vehement Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway, red in the face and glowering at them.

"Why did you go and do that?" she asked with her nose curled. "Now we have her to deal with…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I sort of forgot…" said Harry, realizing the mistake he had made by rousing rambunctious Mrs. Black. Mrs. Weasley stared him down for a few moments, but eventually the anger left her face, once the echoing screams from the portraits had calmed down.

"Well, stop standing out there in the cold and come in," she said, letting a little smile make its way onto her face. When the threesome got inside, they all practically jumped in fright. They had all forgotten how eerie the whole house was. After being outside and witnessing such a beautiful sunset, the house seemed to be particularly gloomy. The walls were drab, the floor was dingy… it really depressed them all, making them wish they were back outside…

"I'm glad you all made it back in one piece," said Mrs. Weasley, bringing up the rear after she had magically locked the door. "And you all made it back just in time for dinner! You better go sit down as soon as you can. We don't want it to go and get cold, now do we?"

They made a pit stop by their rooms to drop off the books and speedily made their way to the table for the evening meal. When they all walked into the room, they saw the beautiful banquet awaiting them on the table. At the center was a large roasted turkey and surrounding it were a large plate of mashed potatoes, a few trays of stuffing scattered along the table, a saucer full of thick brown gravy, a large bowl of cranberries, a plate of sweet potatoes, and finally an oversized salad. With them away at the library, it appeared Mrs. Weasley had spent the afternoon cooking as a facet for her immense stress. Although the others at the table had already started, there was plenty of food left. They dug in, leaving behind their worries…

Draco had had one too many servings at dinner and could feel the after effects now, weighing him down as he made his way back to his room. He collected a few garments from the dresser and walked out to the hallway, where he met Harry.

"Where are you going, Draco… I wanted to talk to you," said Harry with his emerald eyes scanning Draco for his reaction.

"I'm going to shower…" responded Draco.

"Fine," replied Harry, cutting off Draco in his anger. Draco was a little taken back, but he decided to give Harry a taste of his own medicine.

"What are _you_ going to do then?" asked Draco in a tone similar to Harry's.

"I'm going to sleep since you're going…" said Harry, who could not finish his sentence.

"Fine," said Draco, "Just don't get mad at me for going about my business. Okay Harry?"

"Okay," said Harry, realizing how much of an ass he had just been, "Can we still talk in the morning then?"

"Sure," replied Draco with a smile. "Good night Harry, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Draco," Harry said, walking into their room, leaving Draco out in the hallway standing alone.

Even though Harry got to sleep in his own bed that night, he had trouble falling asleep without the presence of Draco in the room. He rolled around, searching for a way to drift away from his surroundings. Nevertheless, he could not start sleeping until he had heard the door open and slowly close…

"Creak," heard Harry in the middle of the night, waking him up from a deep slumber. He quickly looked over the room, scanning it for an intruder. In the right-hand corner, he saw something move. Something fairly small… Harry threw the covers off of his body and ran over to check out what exactly was there. He was not happy when he got there, to say the least.

"Kreacher? Is that you?" he whispered, astounded the house-elf was in his room. He had not seen his servant in days and it was probably for the best.

"Yes, master," said Kreacher, murmuring something under his breath.

Harry was slightly intrigued by what his house-elf had been doing the past few days. He asked proceeded to ask Kreacher, but it took a moment for him to respond to Harry. Harry said his name to try to push him towards an answer.

"I have been working for the little Malfoy," Kreacher said, pausing before he added on, "m-master."

"Why? Has he been ordering you around?" asked Harry who was keeping his voice down.

"N-no," said Kreacher, "I have been doing all I can to help him…" Harry knew that Kreacher had imprinted upon him a prejudice towards mudbloods, left upon house-elf by his despicable past owners. And Harry knew that he worshipped the ground that purebloods walked on, which included his Draco…

Yet, Harry was not quite satisfied yet. He asked, "Why have you been doing this work at night?"

Kreacher had trouble answering this final question, but eventually his closed lips parted and the answer sprang out. "I have been trying my best to avoid the m-m-master's friend and master," said Kreacher, not able to say the word mudblood after Harry had forbidden him calling his master's friends names.

Harry was content; his mutual hate for Kreacher had been keeping them apart. Before he returned to his bed, he did not scold Kreacher. Instead, Harry simply whispered to him, "Well, you may continue avoiding me. Just don't wake me up again." He watched Kreacher nod and went back to his bed, falling over and diving into a deep snooze.

When Draco awoke, he noticed that Harry was not there. He could hear the faint sound of water running and knew that Harry must have gone and showered when he saw that Draco was not quite awake. Draco got up and changed out of his clothes and into one of the new ensembles Harry had bought him at the mall.

He heard the shower still running once he had finished getting dressed, so he decided to sit down on the bed and wait for Harry to return to the room. He started tapping his foot on the floor as he waited, trying to make the time pass more quickly. Time kept moving as slow as molasses, however, so Draco just had to keep waiting. Once he heard the shower stop, his spirits lifted. He would be able to give Harry the talk that he had wanted so badly last night…

Draco kept waiting for some time after the shower, making him wonder what Harry was up to. Ten minutes had passed already, making Draco wonder even more. Draco was worried, and he got up from the bed and started pacing while he eyed the dreary, dirty floor. He slowly raised his eyes upwards and when they caught sight of the door, he could not wait any longer. He leaped towards the door and ripped it open. The scene his eyes met outside was not pretty; it was eerily familiar, however.

Up against the bathroom door was Harry, pinned by Ginny. And Draco had gotten there much too late this time. He was not mistaken; Harry was being kissed quite excessively by Ginny. Harry's eyes were closed, his whole face wearing a disgusted expression. Nonetheless, Draco did not see Ginny stop smooching his man… She just kept running her _slutty_ red-rose lips against Harry's…

Draco could feel the intensity within him building; he was mad at Ginny. He could feel his heartbeat pick up, the adrenaline rushing. His whole body filled with fury, his hands began to twitch, and his gaze narrowed. He may have been shell-shocked, but he was still extremely furious and needed to get Ginny off his man. Draco knew he couldn't just go towards them and rip them apart from each other, so he resorted some alternative methods to try to make Ginny get off Harry.

He tried tapping his foot loudly and impatiently, but it wasn't working.

He tried coughing noisily, but it wasn't working.

He decided to talk to Ginny, knowing that that idea may be able to interrupt them without physically pulling them apart. He said, "Ginny…"

She broke apart from Harry, a little mad that someone had talked to her while she was kissing Harry. Regardless, she was still very smug; she had done what she had set out to do: kiss Harry. She turned towards Draco and looked him in the eyes, giving him a smirk.

It was a wonder Draco didn't jump her right then, but he exercised magnificent self-control. He just looked at her loathingly.

Ginny was a little surprised by the fact that Draco was flaring his nostrils at her, as though he had something to be mad about.

Ginny looked away from Draco, eager to break the stare that he was giving her, and looked back towards Harry and said, "I guess that means that we're back together?" She smiled like Harry was going to do whatever she said…

Harry was frightened, his eyes were wide; they looked like jade plates. He glanced at Draco, his eyes searching for help.

Draco saw Harry's plea for rescue, but still…Draco didn't know what to do; he didn't know how Harry would react to any of the plans of action running through his head…

A/N: Sadly, that's the end, so you'll have to wait until next time to see what Draco will do to that evil bitch (sorry Ginny lovers). But she had just done that against Harry's will, letting her urges get the best of her. Will Draco rip her limb from limb? Will he punch her in the face? Will he just sit there fuming, wondering what he should do? Hmph, those are all good ideas… The next chapter is title _Taking Care of Business_. Hope you enjoyed this one! And you better review! Thank you all! You're the best! I'm off to bed. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Care of Business

Disclaimer: This is based off of JK Rowling's work. So it's not mine.

A/N: Chapter 13 already? Hmmmm… it's such an unlucky chapter so I better make sure to write a very short one, just to get it over with. You know I am kidding with you, my pretties. Now come on, I will right quite a nice chapter. And I think it is going to be fairly long. But sadly, the reviews have been dropping off. It's really depressing. So **_REVIEW!_** Thanks for reading the author's note, and as always:

Silly little 13 year old: I'm glad you think that I am a very good writer because I practically abhor how I right. However, on the bright side of things, I love your axe. I told the monkeys about it and they went back a few feet. Hehehe. And now the wait is over for the next chapter.

Kari Morgana Black: You have good ideas. ;)

RisuMusume: (giggles insanely, falling out of chair) Okay, okay, so I've had some sugar today, what else is new? I hope you enjoy what Ginny has coming her way.

Caeoiminhin Vaughan D'Obsidian: I know, I am like the root of all evil with my cliffhangers, but such is life. I'm glad to see I'm both the only author and the only story on your favorites list. It just about made my dad .

yunchen: I think we are going to have a party one of these days and invite the evil monkeys, just so we can kill them all off, one by one. I love it! Thanks for the awesome review, as usual. (I like Ginny in the book better as well, but I think she's been growing up)

fifespice: Well, Harry does have to overcome some old feelings, right? He has to overcome that soon though…. At least he'll have Draco at his side.

glam4us: OMG! We must for a mob. YAY! I'll bring the refreshments so then we can push Ginny out the window. WOOT!

Lady Constance Malfoy: The slash shall come when it does; both Draco and Harry will be ready. And Ginny will get hers. Ameinias: Thank you for everything. Thank you for enjoying my writing so much; I hope that it continues to impress you. LuzEterna: LOL Bye bye sweetie. Hmmmm, some nice ideas. Well, everyone wants to get back at Ginny… 

And I _know_ you have been eagerly awaiting Ginny's fate, so here it comes:

Chapter 13: Taking Care of Business 

Draco had no idea what course of action he should take to get back at Ginny. He had so many dastardly ideas, but only so much time. Eventually, after a lot of thought, he decided that he should use an amalgam of two plans that had popped into his head. Draco looked at Harry for reassurance, but all he saw was a gentle, scared gaze coming from Harry. Although his actions may be a giant leap forward in their lives, Draco felt like it was time to do this.

He walked over to Ginny who simply stood there, smirking at Draco. It was time to sweep the world out from underneath her, at least that's what Draco thought this would do to her. He stopped a step in front of her and he began to smile.

"What?" said Ginny, questioning the look she was getting from Draco.

That was it for Draco; he let loose all of the pent up anger within him. The mechanisms for control came falling down, and he raised his right hand up to Ginny's cheek.

A loud slap sounded throughout the room as Draco's hand had swung by Ginny.

Draco had _bitch-slapped_ Ginny on the cheek.

He came back in for seconds, making Ginny's cheeks extremely red.

One last time he slapped her, making Ginny cry.

"What are you doing Draco?" she sang out, astounded he had just slapped her three times in a row, for what she thought was no reason at all. She was hurt and confused.

Needless to say, she was mistaken because there was a reason. And Draco was going to explain the whole situation to her with one action. He walked away from Ginny and back to Harry. He rubbed his hand along the middle of Harry's chest, alerting Harry of what he was about to do. Harry looked up and his eyes met Draco's shining silver. It was time and they both knew it.

Draco pulled in towards Harry, and everything around them didn't matter anymore. All that mattered at this moment was Harry, Harry and his sweet lips. Their lips touched and Harry reacted, slowly kissing Draco back, his lips exploring Draco's safe touch.

Draco's hands began caressing Harry's back, and the kissing picked up the pace. Both of them felt amazing, their love for one another filling their bodies. Just as Draco had tried to do something more than just the plain kissing, Ginny had screamed as if she had seen them commit murder right in front of her.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!" she yelled, running away, frightened down into the depths of her soul at what happened.

Draco pulled away to look at a sad Harry.

"Was that the right thing to do, Draco? I feel dreadfully bad about it," said Harry gloomily.

"Harry, it was the right thing to do. She had that coming after what she did to you. AND do not feel guilty about it. If anyone should, it will be me," said Draco, giving Harry a heartening hug.

"But…" Harry said, trying to protest what Draco had just said. He was the one who had gotten pinned up on the wall again by Ginny. And he was the one that had told Draco to let him take care of himself. Harry felt rotten about all of this. He _had_ set up the actions that Draco had taken.

Draco felt it was still his fault, he had after all, done everything in the past few minutes. "No buts…" said Draco, laughing at what he had just thought.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Harry, bemused about why Draco had just laughed.

"Well you have anything but no butt," said Draco giggling.

"HEY!" said Harry, insulted by Draco's remark.

"Harry, you should not be offended by that. Plus, I like it better that way," said Draco, giving Harry a giant smooch on the cheek.

"Not like you have a choice," Harry said with an overly obvious wink. Soon his happiness had fled; he sighed.

Draco seemed to understand what Harry was feeling. "You ready for this Harry? You know that I am going through it with you. I am there for you. Always." Draco grabbed Harry's chin and pulled Harry's face up, looking him in the eyes. The normally clear green looked troubled, clouded with thought.

"I'm ready," said Harry, "Let's just get this over with. The sooner, the better." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they made their way to the dining room, where everyone was sitting down to breakfast. It turned out to be the most awkward breakfast that they had ever had.

They strode into the room, eyeing all the people sitting at the table. Ron was perfectly still as he gazed upon Harry and Draco holding hands, but otherwise, the rest of them seemed to be taking it well. From the looks of things, Ginny had informed them of what had happened. Mr. Weasley simply looked over his newspaper at them, as if he could care less. Ginny was still fuming from what had happened in the hallway, but that was to be expected. They knew it would take her a while to get over the fact that she had just had her boyfriend stolen by a gay guy. Fred and George, who had joined the group for breakfast before heading off to work, just grinned. They could care less about Harry being gay, although they did make a few wisecracks to him and Draco.

As for Ron, he was a much different situation; he was red in the face, yet reserved in his manners. He was also impervious to remarks from those around him, imperturbable in fact. He would not so much as move when Hermione talked to him, or when anyone else did for that matter.

Harry sat down next to him, but Ron didn't say as much as hello. Harry tried to talk with Ron; he brought up Quidditch, he spoke about the food, and he even tried to chat about his own imminent death, but Ron wouldn't talk to him.

As for Draco talking to Ron, he didn't. He didn't even bother to mumble to Ron. Both Harry and Draco knew that Ron may be blaming Draco for this happening with Harry right now, so it was best he not speak with Ron as of yet. Harry and Draco sighed; they began to eat their breakfast while they looked bleakly at Ron.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room while they were busy eating, stopping dead in her tracks. Harry knew that Ginny must have told her as well, just from the expression that Mrs. Weasley was giving them. She looked perplexed, like she did not understand what was going on. Her eyes were empty except for the stray emotion flying through them, and her mouth was tightly shut, not letting a single word out. She kept staring at for Harry and Draco for a while, standing their in the middle of the room. Nonetheless, she came around soon enough, giving both Harry and Draco a hug as she walked by.

So most of the Weasley family had taken it well, even though Bill, Fleur, and Charlie had been away. Draco and Harry would break it to them all later, of course, but now they had to handle the formidable Ron. They finished off the last part of their breakfast and Harry looked at Hermione, sitting across from them. She was engrossed, reading a book from the library.

Hermione felt eyes on her, scanning her face. She finished the sentence she was on and stole a glance across the table. There she saw a distraught Harry looking at her, beseeching her for help. Her eyes fell back down to her book as she thought about what Harry wanted to do. From what she had seen, Hermione surmised that Harry needed to talk to her, and urgently at that. His eyes had told her that much. Next she had to figure out how to communicate with Harry, in order to tell him that she understood what he was telling her. Yet this task had to be done without drawing any attention to herself, especially from Ron. So she nodded her head, as if it was a response to what she was reading. In this way she was able to inconspicuously tell Harry that she knew what he wanted.

They met in the living room after all the other people in the house had dispersed. It would be the first of two long discussions that day.

"Harry, I don't think that you took the best course of action today," said Hermione as she plopped down in a large loveseat across from Harry and Draco on a couch, letting her book fall gently in her lap. She had a look on her face as though she was Godzilla about to go on a rampage. Regardless, she had not started a tirade upon Draco and Harry…yet. And they had that to be thankful for.

Harry thought for a moment before he responded, "It wasn't me that did that Hermione. Draco was the one who did everything. The slapping, the…"

"The slapping?" shrieked Hermione in rage. "Ginny never told any of us about her getting slapped. DO you have any idea how much trouble you two should be in!" Harry sat on the sidelines as these two commenced a hilarious skirmish. He did nothing to help the situation at all. Nevertheless, he did at least keep his giggles to himself, for the time being.

"I guess she was too humiliated to talk about getting slapped like that. AND she's the one who kissed Harry!" said Draco, protecting his actions.

"SO you stoop to her level and slap her! AND then kiss Harry! Oh Draco, I thought better of you!" said Hermione with her head crashing into her hands.

"Hermione! I had to do that! That was the second time that scumbag tried to kiss Harry! And she actually succeeded! I don't want any whore macking on my man," said Draco.

"DRACO! Do not call Ginny a whore! I can't believe how much of a kid you are being! Why do you have to slump to name-calling," said Hermione, with her hands up in the air.

Draco was infuriated, he replied, "She _was_ being a whore! She did that against Harry's will. You should have seen the look on Harry's face. It was absolutely APPALLING! My actions were completely justified!"

"DRACO! I cannot belief you are being so callous! JUST LET ME TALK TO YOU!" screamed Hermione. She jumped out of her seat, letting the book in her lap fall to the floor, and ran over to Draco, falling on him and embracing him in her arms.

"Someone doesn't like yelling…" said Draco, patting Hermione's hair, his eyes glazed over with affection, hiding the anger hidden beneath.

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud after what had just happened.

It was a mistake.

Both Draco and Hermione shot him a malicious glare and yelled, "What are _you_ laughing at?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, extremely sorry for what he had just done. That chuckle was completely inappropriate. Thankfully, the spiteful pair looked appeased.

"Good," said Draco, looking at Hermione. "So now what is it that you wanted to tell me."

She sniffled a little bit, then sat up in Draco's lap. She said, "Draco, I know how irritated you were with Ginny kissing Harry, but you shouldn't have reacted in that manner. I don't think it went over well the Weasley family, especially Ron. And let me say that you were tremendously lucky that Ginny did not have the dignity to tell the rest of the family the story. Because if she did…I don't know what we'd do!"

"So what, next time I should just sit there and do nothing?" asked Draco facetiously.

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand," said Hermione, completely unaware that Draco was being sarcastic.

"WHAT!" screamed Draco, "I was kidding! You can't expect me to do…"

"I do," interrupted Hermione, with an austere expression. "And we have better things to do than fight, Draco. Like take care of Ron."

"What do you mean?" piped up Harry, interested in his best friend.

"Oh Harry… Ron is almost beyond being able to be salvaged. We have to hurry, before he…well, just trust me. We have to be quick. So we will have to work together. Okay you two? And Draco, do not listen to what Ron says," said Hermione, anticipating the reaction Ron would have once they walked in and talked with him about such a touchy topic.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Draco asked wonderingly.

"I'm afraid you know very well what I mean Draco. I told you Ron was a homophobe…"said Hermione, cut off the end.

"Oh," said Draco completely devoid of emotion.

Hermione sighed at Draco's reaction. "Follow me," she said as she got up leading them to Ron's room. "You ready for this?" she asked.

Harry pulled Draco in for a long hug. The embrace gave them both the strength they needed for the coming trial. Hermione smiled as she grasped the doorknob. She let them have their moment.

"We're ready," said Harry, letting go of Draco. Hermione nodded her head; she swung the door open, exposing a dreary room with an even drearier person sitting on a bed in the back corner.

Ron was morose; he was extremely angry to see Hermione, Draco, and Harry walking into the room. Harry had split apart from Draco. While Draco had clung to Hermione's left side, Harry had gone to the right. They made sure to walk in this way as to prevent arousing even more rage from Ron.

"What do you want?" Ron asked scathingly as they sat down, Hermione and Harry by his side. The bed made a slight squeaking sound as they sat; most likely from the age of the springs housed within the mattress. Harry looked at Ron. Hermione had already put her arm around him, trying to soothe him.

"Ron, you know very well why we are here," said Hermione softly.

"SO you're siding with them now, are you Hermione?" spat Ron.

"Ron, the least you can do is hold a civilized conversation with us. Harry is your friend, Ron," Hermione said carefully, trying not to enrage Ron. But she had.

"He is not my friend," said Ron, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"What?" said Harry, sure what he had heard wasn't what Ron had meant to say.

"You are not my friend Harry," said Ron, asserting his position.

"Ron, nothing's changed about me…" Harry would have continued, but he cut off by Ron.

"Yes, yes it has. You never hang out with me; you are always with _him_. You always leave me out of things! We used to be the trio! Now I'm left out!"

'Oh shit,' thought Harry, realizing what had developed in the past week, all of it coming together right here and right now. It wasn't like Harry had meant to leave Ron out of things; it had just come out that way. Most of the time it was the doing of Mrs. Weasley, either he was grounded or she just had not wanted Ron to go out with them, endangering his life. Harry thought that this was a valid point that he should make. Maybe Ron hadn't realized what happened.

"Ron, Mrs. Weasley was the one who didn't let you do things with us, not us," said Harry.

"Oh sure, blame it on mum. I'm sure that you didn't try to do anything about it anyway," said Ron with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ron," said Hermione, "We tried to convince your mom to let you come along with us. But she loves you so much. She can't bear to put you in danger, Ron. Our nagging can't change that." Hermione let a tear fall from her eye. Deep down, she truly respected Mrs. Weasley, knowing that Mrs. Weasley did a superb job taking care of her family, loving each one just as much as the next. Hermione knew that she cared for Percy, even after all he had done. She admired that Mrs. Weasley was so steadfast and unmoving in her love, although she did go overboard sometimes.

"Well, that may be Hermione," said Ron, softening slightly, "But why didn't you try to take me out?"

"Ron, did you hear a word I just said?" asked Hermione, "I know I did not want to hurt Mrs. Weasley that badly, by sneaking you out. And you know she would check for you, to make sure that you are still in the house. She did do that, didn't she?"

"Yes…she did," admitted Ron. "Even if, you still should have come and seen me Harry! You should have come and talked to me! I felt left out!"

"Ron…I haven't had time," Harry said, "I've been so busy, with everything."

"What do you mean, 'busy?'" asked Ron, smirking at the absurdity of Harry's statement, "I know that you have been through a lot and all, but you've had time for showers, plenty of sleep-why not me?"

"Ron…I have been through so much, not only going outside the house, but within it," said Harry, full of emotion after Ron had attacked him like that.

Ron understood the last part, and he shook slightly, sliding away from Harry. He did not even like the careful euphemism that Harry had used. To him it was still the same as saying the real thing. Hermione saw this and sighed. She knew that the most difficult part was to come.

"Ron, I think you understand that Harry hasn't really changed. Now we need to know," she paused, almost like a warning for Ron, to prepare for the coming phrase, "why you can't stand gay people."

Although Draco felt left out, he didn't mind. When he was needed, he would be beseeched for help. And he was glad that Hermione had been so kind as not to use "hate." It made it easier on him, after all, he felt as though he was on the verge of tears. It was hard enough trying to hold them back…

A/N: This is extremely emotional. (SOB!) Who needs a tissue? LOL. I hope you enjoyed it, we are trying to get Ron back. But how will he react as we finally reach the tender topic of why he doesn't like gay people? All your questions shall be answered (maybe) if you **_REVIEW!_** Please and thank you. Sorry the slash hasn't come along yet, but there are so many things to take care of before we get there. But we are getting closer. Thank you for reading the story up until this point! I appreciate it and I hope you all have immensely enjoyed it. The next chapter shall be titled _Hardheaded._


	14. Chapter 14: Hardheaded

Disclaimer: This story is based upon a series of works by JK Rowling.

A/N: We have made it to the 14th chapter, and we shall keep going…IF you do, **_REVIEW_** because I got no reviews for one whole day! (tear) All I can say is it better not happen again…or else! So, the last chapter may have been emotional, and this chapter may prove to be so, but keep reading on. And keep this in mind: I am a genie in a bottle; you gotta rub me the right way. LOL! So wrong…Some thank yous:

glam4us: I guess we are all too cool for that, aren't we? And LOL, now you want to kill both Ron and Ginny, WOOT. They are pretty evil, are they not?

yunchen: I love it! That's where I hide my baby… I sleep right next to it at night, it keeps me safe and we cuddle. cuddles with rifle And it keeps the plot monkeys away from dreams. YAY! Now what will happen to Ron?

RisuMusume: Winnie the pooh! YAY! I love them, especially Tigger. Bouncing is what Tiggers do best! Okie dokie, Ron is being difficult, but he shall be taken care of…soon. (giggles happily) 

Snarrygirl: I'm glad that someone understands my humor. . Glad you enjoyed it so much.

fifespice: Ron is always up to no good; I don't know if he can be salvaged. But we know that Hermione will do whatever it takes to make sure that Ron and Harry stay friends. Although the relationship has sometimes been strained by a stray crush, or even simpler things, Hopefully they can fix things that are broken, and mend new pieces that have been added to the friendship.

LuzEterna: Yes love, love has made all the characters in my writing change somewhat, eh? Draco may be soft right now, but he has been through a lot in a week. Remember that. He does not need to harden himself against the world anymore… yet.

Chapter 14: Hardheaded 

Ron sat there sandwiched in between Hermione and Harry, essentially scoffing at whatever they said to him. But what Hermione had just said struck a chord within Ron.

He told her defensively, "I do _not_ hate gay people."

"Ron, I never said that. I said you can't stand them. There is a difference," said Hermione, looking at Ron.

"Well, there's not much of a difference. And I don't know what you mean that I can't stand them. I am sitting in the room with them," said Ron swiftly.

"Oh, yes you know what I mean," said Hermione scrupulously. "I know you do. That's what made you mad today. And that's why you're still mad right now."

"Okay. Fine," admitted Ron. "But that view is completely justified."

"Ron, the problem is that view is _not_ justified. That's why we're here…"Hermione said, careful of which words she used.

"To tell me I'm crazy? To tell me I'm some lunatic? Well I have news for you! I am not!" said Ron defiantly.

"Don't put words in her mouth Ron, she never said anything…" said Harry, interrupted by a fuming Ron.

"She might as well have said it! I know that's what she meant! And don't tell me what to do!" Ron scolded Harry, surprising them all. Harry took the backseat for the rest of the conversation. He watched Hermione and Ron talk and only talked when it was necessary.

"Ron, don't be so paranoid. I was just…" Hermione said.

"AHA! See, 'paranoid.' I told you she thought I was some lunatic," said Ron, confident that he had discovered Hermione's evil plot in this conversation.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Ron," he said, "You _are_ being paranoid. Just listen to what Hermione says. She is not trying to call you crazy." Ron sat fuming for a moment, a little peeved that Harry had just told him that he was paranoid. But Harry stood his ground, not budging on what he said.

"Fine," Ron said, with a tone that left doubt in Harry and Hermione's minds about how sincere he was being.

"Well, Ron. Your views had to come from somewhere. Although traditional homophobic people such as yourself 'inherit' this type of belief from their family, you did not. Your whole family has accepted Harry, leading us to doubt that…"

"Now you're calling me an outcast. You know, most people do not take name-calling as well as…" said Ron, completely convinced that Hermione was in fact calling him some sort of a pariah.

"RON!" she bellowed. "I never said that! Listen to all I have to say! Anyway, you aren't a homophobe because of your family; we knew that much. So who told you being gay was…"

"I have other friends, Hermione," said Ron, smirking.

"What do you mean, 'other friends?'" Hermione asked.

" I mean besides you and Harry," said Ron.

"Well, we know you have Seamus and Dean, Ron. But wasn't Harry always with when you were with them?" asked Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquired Harry, not seeing the relevance of Hermione's question.

"Looks like someone else is the paranoid one," joked Ron, making both Hermione and Harry even angrier.

"Well, Harry, we would already know if he picked up this belief from them," said Hermione, explaining her thoughts.

"That's where your wrong 'mione," said Ron.

"What do you mean, _wrong_?" asked Hermione as if she never could be.

"I mean you are absolutely 100 percent _wrong_. Before I played Quidditch, I would watch the games with them," said Ron.

"But you were with me, Ron," said Hermione, still a little befuddled.

"Newsflash Hermione, you have no idea what is happening in Quidditch," said Ron, offending Hermione, "I had to talk to someone who knew what was going on during the game. That's why I talked about stuff with them. Like the plays… I was still near you Hermione, making it so you never noticed. "

"And the topic of being gay came up?" asked Harry, trying to clear things up for all of them.

"Well, yes," said Ron, not with the air of confidence he previously held.

"How?" questioned Harry, wondering what could have made them bring up the topic if they despised it so much.

Ron seemed to be growing uncomfortable, but he still answered, "You see, there was someone playing Quidditch who we all knew was gay. And we sort of talked about it. It wasn't you Harry; we were convinced you were straight. I mean you had a crush for Cho, we all knew that."

"Then who was it?" asked Hermione, not knowing whom it had been. "I don't know anyone who is obviously gay, Ron."

"I think I do," said Harry, understanding what Ron had just said. "One of the guys on Hufflepuff. A chaser." Ron had let out a gasp in surprise.

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting Cedric was gay Harry?" questioned Hermione.

"No he isn't Hermione," said Ron, "Cedric was a seeker, not a chaser. And I think he knows which chaser it was as well."

Of course Harry knew whom Ron was talking about, it was _him_, the boy that Harry had watched that day, in the Quidditch match. Harry might not have known what it was then, but now it seemed to make sense. He seemed to understand why he had been attracted to the chaser, why it had felt right… But Harry could not think much of this right now; he had to talk with Ron.

"So do I have this right?" asked Hermione. "You talked about the topic because of someone who you _thought_ was gay and you didn't even know who they were?"

"Pretty much," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at this overly simple reason, but kept the conversation moving. They had dwelled on this boy too much already.

"Okay, so what did they tell you about gay people Ron?" asked Hermione, finally getting the root of the problem now that they had found it.

"Well, first of all they are just wrong. I mean a man is meant to be with a woman, not with another man!" said Ron, and Hermione nodded as she took a mental note of what Ron said. "It is a fact of nature. They're just disgusting. How can you expect me to accept something so unnatural! I shouldn't! I should try to make them feel like they should! And then they can be so obvious about it! I mean really! How a man in his right mind can act so feminine is beyond me."

Hermione took a deep breath; she was ready to counter every point that Ron had just told her. She said, with a purpose in mind, "Ron, sure most people are that way, _most_ people like the opposite sex, but keep in mind there is an exception to every rule. Simply put, it is completely natural that a man likes another man, something natural. It is just something you are not used to. And people are often afraid of what they are not used to or don't understand. But you must, Ron. Even if you don't accept Harry, gay people are here to stay. Like I said, they are normal. And the sooner you accept that, the better."

"But Hermione!" interrupted Ron.

"I am not done Ron, please show me some manners and let me talk. Now, you said they are disgusting. Well, all that's different about them is their love. Are you saying there love is disgusting Ron? Because love is one of the most beautiful things in the _universe_ Ron," said Hermione, with what she was saying coming from her heart as opposed to her brain.

"Love or not, I don't have to accept to them. They made a choice…" said Ron cut off by Hermione.

"Ron, that is extremely biased and untrue. Ask yourself this: would they choose to undergo all of the mistreatment that homophobes show them? They wouldn't. No one would Ron. No one wants to undergo that kind of pain, that kind of malignity."

"Hermione, you're wrong! Harry was straight! Then all of the sudden he became gay," Ron said defensively.

"That's wrong Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Harry seemed to be straight, he mistook his emotions for attraction. And he didn't suddenly become gay. He just had a realization, something that made him feel right. Something that made him understand himself better, understand love."

Ron felt like he was losing ground, and he tried to battle with Hermione. He tried to make another point. He said, "They still are different from straight people Hermione. In ways other than love."

"Funny thing Ron, we've already talked about this. Harry isn't any different from when you thought he was straight. Although you thought he was, we've told you that he wanted to be with you, to still be your friend. He hasn't changed. He's the same. Don't you see? Those things you told me were just stereotypes. And stereotypes aren't all that true," said Hermione with her hand rubbing Ron's back.

"But still…" said Ron, trying to muster an argument against Hermione.

"And plus, straight guys can be feminine too, Ron. Don't you realize it? You accepted everything they told you at face value without actually looking at it to see if it was truth."

"Hermione, it's just so wrong!" said Ron yelling, feeling attacked.  
"I just told you- it isn't Ron! It's just love!" said Hermione, trying to make Ron understand her at all costs.

"It's wrong!" said Ron, desperately trying to protect his beliefs.

"Love can't be wrong!" burst out Hermione, making Ron look at her with a strange look.

"I-I…That's enough, Hermione," Ron said, putting his foot down. "I think you have given me enough to think about for right now. Just let me be. Please," said Ron, giving Hermione a hurt look. She tilted her head to the side a little bit, looking at Ron.

She could tell Ron had meant what he had asked them. Hermione knew he wanted them to leave, but to do what? To think… she knew that that must be it. So maybe, just maybe, they had gotten through to Ron after all. Maybe what they told him would make a difference. All that Hermione could do was hope… AND do what Ron had told them to do. So after she gave Ron a small hug, she arose from the bed. She looked at Harry and bid for him to follow her. Draco was another story, however. He did not follow quite as quickly.

Draco was grief-stricken; it was hard enough for him not just to sob. He felt like bawling on the floor at this moment in time, rolling around trying to comfort himself. He did know that there was an immense amount of hatred in the world, sure, he knew all to well. Yet it was still not easy for him to see Ron railing on him, on all gay people. It felt so bad, so wrong. Draco looked up and noticed that Hermione was standing there gazing at him with care. It was time for them to leave Ron to his own devices, to let him brew over what information Hermione had just heralded to him. He followed Hermione and Harry out of Ron's room, letting the tears flow once they got outside.

By the time that the three had made back to Harry and Draco's room, Harry had finally noticed that Draco was crying.

"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Harry, truly wondering what was ailing his forlorn lover.

Hermione was not exactly overjoyed at Harry not understanding what was happening with Draco. She said, "It's okay Draco, Harry understands…"

"No I don't," said Harry.

"HARRY! You are not helping!" sang Hermione, who was busy assuaging the distraught Draco. "Draco, just be calm, you're with us..."

"Don't castigate Harry, Hermione. He deserves to know what is hurting me. It's sort of like a chronic pain that just was made worse by Ron, a wound opened once more…" said Draco, interrupted by his own sob.

Harry had caught ahold of what Draco was saying; he began to commiserate with Draco. "Draco, don't feel pain, I don't want you to!"

"Oh Harry," said Draco, smiling at Harry's sweetness. "It isn't that easy; I can't just turn my emotion off like that. And I think Hermione had already noticed something about me you hadn't. I think she realized I have some turbid feelings on the topic, leftover from my childhood."

"Draco," Harry gasped.

Hermione sat there, looking at the floor. She had foreseen this coming from all of the signs that Draco had shown her. There was no need for her to gasp like Harry had. Hermione was nowhere near surprised. All she wanted to do was listen to Draco telling them a laconic abstract of his troubled past. She eagerly waited while Draco thought about how he would tell them.

"The thing is, my father, Lucius, he was a homophobe. And he was much worse than Ron ever has been. You see, one day when I questioned my father on the topic of homosexuality, he beat me. I was unconscious for a day because of it." Draco paused while he recollected himself, letting the tears slide down his cheek. "The worst part is, that was only the beginning of it. Whenever he suspected even slightest hint of me liking men, such as a stray glance or a questionable remark, he'd hit me. Sure I got used to it, but it didn't make it any easier on me. Getting struck by your father, the one whom you're supposed to love, look up to… That wasn't the worst of it though. You saw it happen, Harry. When he figured out that I had found you, that I cared for you, he cast the Cruciatus curse on me. He always told me he would disown me if he ever found out." Draco burst out crying harder, feeling lost.

Hermione let her maternal instinct turn on, taking her actions over. She went in for a comforting hug, which this time, Draco did not fight away. She didn't mind that she was inundated from Draco's tears, she loved the shower in fact. Harry did feel a little left out from the love, however. He looked at Hermione and Draco hugging each other and yearned to be in Hermione's place. Needless to say, Hermione felt Harry's wanting eyes on her. She said that she became sufficiently soaked. In fact her hair was wet enough that it dripped water at quite a fast pace. She told them, "I think I better leave before catch a cold from being this drenched." She released Draco and left, leaving Harry and Draco to themselves.

"Draco, let it all out. I want you to," said Harry, with arm around Draco's neck. Draco went in towards Harry, his head resting on Harry's broad shoulders. He felt safe and warm, as though Harry was a kindling fire, keeping him alive and well, safe from an encroaching coldness. He basked in the coziness for a while, letting the tears just come out. But he didn't need to cry anymore after a few minutes; he felt snug and comfortable, not sullen with sorrow. Harry looked down at him and smiled.

"Draco, I'm sorry you had do go through all that," Harry cooed, bringing Draco's eyes up to his. They looked at each other for a while.

"Don't be; it's not your fault that happened. Not at all. And I do not want you being sorry for it," Draco said assertively, not wanting his pain to be making Harry feel as though it was his fault.

"I am human, however, and I would like to apologize for the mistakes some people make," said Harry, trying to make Draco smile. He succeeded. Draco flashed him a grin. Yet it was quickly expunged from his face.

"Oh Harry, the thing is, I don't think he's sorry about any of it," Draco said, shaking his head. It wasn't a matter of thinking to tell the truth, it was a matter of knowing. The look that Lucius had given Draco that day had sealed that idea within his mind. There was no way around it; he knew Lucius absolutely abhorred him for it.

"Draco, some people are evil. No matter what his beliefs, he should not have done that to you. There is no excuse for it. You didn't see the reaction Mrs. Weasley had when she heard that Lucius had cast that curse on you."

"Harry?" said Draco, making sure he was listening.

"Yes, Draco," said Harry, smiling at him.

"When she hugged me today at breakfast, I felt something different, something that had been missing from the hugs that Lucius or even my mother gave me. It wasn't cold like those; it was warm, full of emotion." He paused, in thought. "Oh Harry, it felt like love!" said Draco, making a realization.

"Like a weed love has grown quickly between you and Mrs. Weasley. But unlike a weed, it is a most beautiful thing, love. Love blossoms into something gorgeous, like the most divine flower imaginable. Draco, look around you. All these things, they are ephemeral, part of the moment, fleeting like the tide in the ocean. Love, on the other hand, is ever lasting, something that always will be, something you can always rely on. It connects you to those around you," Harry suggested something, but Draco did not pick up on it.

"Harry, that was so profound!" said Draco, beginning to weep again, this time it was different, however. Draco felt as though these were tears of joy.

"Sometimes the truest things in the world are so, Draco. One needs only to examine the world around them to discover what it means." Harry said, hinting at something once more.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Draco asked, but Harry had no time to answer. Hermione barged into the room, looking at them with eyes wide in expectation.

"The imminent has finally arrived," she said to Harry and Draco, receiving questioning looks. She tried to clear things up by adding, "It's lunchtime."

But they still did not understand what Hermione meant.

A/N: I think this is going very smoothly; Harry and Draco will be together before I thought! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough) Ugh, I have to work on that evil laugh, it just does not suit me right now. You will have to wait until next time to find out what is happening with Ron and what he thinks. Maybe if you **_REVIEW_** I'll update sooner. But right now I think I am taking a one-day break from the computer. We had a fight and I lost… Well the details aren't important! I just have to stay away for a day. (Looks at computer with disgust) Anywho, please review in the meantime so maybe I can come back and write you a story. Maybe if I get enough reviews. Thank you for all of the support, and I hope you will continue to enjoy my story as Draco and Harry become closer, risking their lives even more than before. The next chapter is called _Enough. _I think I saw something shiny go by, so I must follow! 


	15. Author's Note

**ANOTHER A/N:**

Dear Readers,

Ok, the fire has subsided! YAY! So the story will continue on. I believe there is already another chapter posted! And I just got a Beta, so you shall see the effects in the upcoming chapters. She will have gone through the past chapters sometime soon. Thank you for reading my story this far. I hope you persevere in reading this story. Updates from now on will appear sporadically, but they will still come, I assure you. It will just be longer between chappies. Keep enjoying the story.

Yours Truly,

Patricia Sorbid

PS: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that many of you have given me! I love reviews! They help me write faster! Thanks again! And thank you BETA! WOOT!


	16. Chapter 15: Enough

Disclaimer: (rapping music starts up) YO! This is not mine-o! It is JK Rowling! So keep the bling bling!

A/N: Ok! Now presenting the magnificent Patricia! (The stage curtains open, exposing a guy walking out to a desk in the middle of the stage. Low and behold, there is a computer on the table) "Hello," I say, taking a bow, "I am sort of new at this theatrical thing, so you'll have to guide me through it. And no laughing! I'm watching." (I settle in, turning the computer on) "So, how was your day," I ask, tapping my foot as I wait for the computer to turn on. "What do you mean you almost gotten eaten alive by a goose? Oh, there were two? But still!" Our conversation is interrupted as the computer emits an eerie noise, signaling that Windows has started. I look around and click on mouse, opening a program. I hear something rustle in the corner. "What was that?" I ask, horrified by the prospect of what it might be. All of the sudden, plot monkeys come out from backstage. I scream, "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" as they swarm me. I run for cover, accidentally leaving my shotgun on the table. The worst thing possible happened: the monkeys picked it up. I heard a clicking noise… **_REVIEW! _**I love feedback! Please and thanks. The adventures of Patricia and the evil plot monkeys shall be continued next time. Will I die? Maybe. I hope it was theatrical enough. I mean it was in a theatre. Some thank yous, even though I feel a little unloved. Less and less people review these days…

RisuMusume: Hmmm (pages through library of evil music). There we go, found something. Thriller! Lol, well, I thought some Shania Twain may scare you, but it would ruin the ambience. So I decided against it. And you better love me dearly. Or else! Thank you again for the support!

Silly little 13 year old: You are forgiven, although don't let it happen again, lol. (I am serious, nonetheless) And I am glad that you liked the things I said; I tried my best to put that sort of thing into words. I think it came out fairly well, even though I am at an abysmal level as a writer. Nevertheless, it did come from the heart, so you have a good intuition. Now for the thank you for the review you gave me this time. Thank you. I appreciate the loving.

yunchen: Glad you liked what Harry told Draco! But I fear for the worst, yunie, I have a confession to make. The evil plot monkeys have taken me back over. HELP! EEEK!

fifespice: Thank you!

nameundecided: Nice to meet you Lynn. Overjoyed that you love the story. And I even tried a more theatrical approach to the author's note to show my thanks, although I expect you to admonish me for doing so.

Dan-rad: Well I didn't stop yet, okay? And thank you for the long reviews! I love them!

Livi2: Where is livi1? (sweat drop) Anywho, thank you for the support.

And now here is chapter 15 because of reviewers like _you_:

Chapter 15: Enough 

Hermione guided them to the dining room, where lunch had already begun. Yet there was something missing from the table. No, the food was still there, but Ron was no where to be found.

"I thought that he might do this," muttered Hermione as she sat down and began to eat a chicken sandwich. She looked deep in thought; it took her along time for her to chew each bite.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. Draco gave him a questioning glance before he took a bite of fresh, green salad. It seemed Harry was the only one left out of this loop.

"Harry, Ron is still thinking. And apparently he does not want to be badgered any further on the topic," said Hermione, taking a sip of fresh squeezed lemonade. She looked over at Harry, who was somewhat worried about what this meant.

"Does that mean he's mad? Do you think he's brooding? Do you think he'll ever accept us?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's reaction. Draco felt like doing the same, but opted to try to soothe Harry's worries. Harry may have asked for it, but Draco knew Harry would need to have his worries calmed. Not only that, but Draco had his own things to worry about, such as his own feelings about Ron. While he was looking at Harry eating, he saw something on the table _move_.

For a brief moment, their minds wandered to a topic other then Ron. They paused as they watched a few magical beans float their way across the table. Harry was amused. He felt tempted to ask Hermione what they were.

Hermione anticipated this, so she told him, "They're butterglys. They're a bean-like creature that's considered a delicacy by the Irish. They are a trouble to get your hands on, however. As you can see, they try to escape from you quite silently. They are true masters of stealth, despite their colorful appearance. As for how they're prepared, they're boiled. But from the looks of these, I don't think Mrs. Weasley cooked them completely. If you ask me, she has been a little preoccupied lately."

"What do you mean, not cooked?" asked Harry as he watched the beans levitate off the edge of the table. They plummeted downward, disappearing from sight. So Harry crouched over the table, peering at the brown floor. He saw a neat little line of the colored beans making their way into the living room.

"Well, they're still alive, aren't they? They're not supposed to be running away like that if they're dead," Hermione told Harry.

"You mean floated away," corrected Harry, with a smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed. To avoid the further embarrassment of being corrected, she changed the topic back to Ron.

"Those things that you told me about Ron; although all of them are possible," said Hermione, interrupted by a loud gasp from Harry. "Let me finish. Although they're possible, I doubt that is what Ron is doing. My intuition tells me that he is taking to heart what we told him earlier. He may be looking for a fallacy in the logic we used, but it is hard to find a fault it."

"Good," said Harry, happy that Hermione believed that Ron was going to turn out being okay. Yet Harry still harbored worry. He felt it churning his stomach, making him feel sick. He decided to ask Draco what he thought about the matter, to make sure things were going well.

"Draco," said Harry, "what do _you_ think Ron is doing?" Draco looked at Harry with a look of horror on his face, as though Harry had just said the worst thing possible. He choked on his salad, and cleared his throat. Harry regretted having asked Draco. He had not seen that asking Draco would upset him. It appeared as though the gift of foresight was not exactly Harry's cup of tea.

Despite choking, Draco still answered, keeping ahold of his feelings. He just told Harry, "I'd rather not think about what he's up to right now."

Hermione sensed the pain in Draco's voice and looked up from her plate and into his eyes. She tried her best to reassure him, but her bright brown eyes did not do the trick. Draco broke the connection she had forged between them and swung his head towards Harry. Hermione felt a little hurt, but she knew that Harry could comfort Draco much better than she could. So she let things proceed as Draco saw fit.

Draco tried catching Harry's eyes with his own, yet Harry's never met his. He thought for a moment, trying to think of some method that he could use to get to Harry. He thought of something.

He tried reaching his left hand for Harry's. His hand slowly slid along the table towards Harry, passing by his napkin.

'So far so good,' thought Draco. Nevertheless, things began to go downhill. As his hand made its way by Harry's plate, Harry's fork practically stabbed it, like it was just another tasty morsel of food on the table. Draco pulled his hand back, a little frightened that his hand had been mistaken for food so easily and gave up on trying to get Harry to touch him. He went back to getting Harry to glance at him. He pondered for a minute over what he could do, but nothing was coming to mind. He looked to Hermione for inspiration. When he did, she made a small noise, catching Harry's attention.

'That's it!' thought Draco excitedly. After a making a few creative sounds, including what sounded like Aunt Petunia coughing, he saw Harry's eyes glint in the light as they moved towards his own. Draco met Harry's eyes and felt comforted, forgetting about the fact that Ron might despise them just for being gay. Having someone there for you throughout it all made it all the easier on Draco. He knew that.

Lunch was over before they knew it; their plates were vacant and their stomachs full. Hermione got up from the table and began to walk out of the room. Before she left, she said to Draco and Harry, "I think I am going to talk with Ron, you know, try and reinforce a few concepts with him. That leaves you two to yourselves for the rest of the afternoon." Harry could swear he saw Hermione wink at him before she finished. But would Hermione ever do that? Harry was deep in thought, pondering this question.

She quickly ran away, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

'This is perfect,' thought Harry. 'I think I'll finally get to tell him what I was trying to say earlier. This time I'll be more direct,' he thought, convincing himself that things would go smoothly in his conversation with Draco. His heart began to race with excitement, and his demeanor changed from worried to upbeat. Harry was ready for this.

"So where do you want to go to?" questioned Harry, trying to make Draco settle down so that they could finally talk.

"I guess it's either here or the living room," Draco said, thinking aloud. "We don't get to talk in the living room as much as our room. Let's just sit down out here."

"Is that…" Harry trailed off, realizing he had sort of set himself up for what Draco said. Sure he knew that the living room was not the best place for them to be having this sort of conversation, but he had asked 'where' they should sit, hadn't he? And by doing so, he would have to accept the consequences, even if he did not condone doing so.

"Fine, let's sit down," Harry told Draco, stiffly accepting Draco's answer. He walked over to the couch and sat down, leaving half of it open, open for _someone_ else. Someone else with blonde hair, someone with silver eyes.

Harry eagerly awaited Draco plopping down next to him and cuddling with him.

Yet, that part of the sofa was left empty.

It turns out that Draco sat down in the chair across from Harry. He looked across the room and saw Draco staring at him with a funny sort of expression. It appeared to be amusement.

Harry turned his gaze back to the couch, staring at it. All he saw was dark blue leather staring at him, taunting him.

Harry's look was anything but amused. He grimaced at Draco, enraged that he had left him for a chair. It was infuriating. Harry's gaze narrowed and his eyes ignited, burning like an emerald green fire. Draco could swear he saw smoke coming out from Harry's head, but he thought that must have been his imagination.

Thankfully, it was. Nonetheless, Harry was still infuriated that Draco had shown such simple disregard for him.

'I clearly left that open for him,' thought Harry, ' it's not as though someone else is here to sit down with me.'

Harry's blood was practically boiling with this anger. He thought about this anger that was consuming him. He had been accommodating for Draco by allowing them to sit in the living room, so why couldn't Draco show some care for him? And most of all, Harry had something important to tell Draco. He wanted to be close to Draco when he told him. Why had Draco shoved him away by placing such distance between them?

"Reverting to old ways, are you?" asked Harry, trying his best to mask his anger. Unfortunately, he was terrible at hiding his emotions.

"I'm sorry Potter. I'll try to coddle you like a baby next time. Would that be to your liking?" said Draco, amused with Harry.

Harry was flabbergasted. "How can you be so heartless!" he screamed, turning his head away from Draco. He let a tear slip out of his eye. He was hurt. He felt like he was falling without stopping, continuing a descent into the abyss that he could never escape.

Draco reacted quickly, realizing he had hurt Harry badly. "Harry!" he cried, trying to catch his attention. Harry's eyes came into view; they were a mix of anger and sorrow. "Harry, I was only kidding! Don't take it that way. You know I would never be that cruel to you. I was only joking! Please stop! Stop this at once!" Draco commanded. He rushed over to Harry's side and fell down on the couch. He brought Harry's eyes up to his and peered into them.

"I mean it. I'm sorry. Please stop. Please," pleaded Draco. It wasn't in vain. Harry soon flashed him a weak smirk.

"Just don't do that. I think I sort of took it for granted that you've been so nice," confessed Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, intrigued.

"Blimey, you know how cruel you used to be! And now you're so kind. It's such a change, one that I have accepted. I just don't understand it though."

"Now that you mention it, it's a little surprising I'm so kind, isn't it? I wonder why you never asked me before," Draco pondered. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. Taking the hint, he continued. "Okay, let's just say a week of wandering around brings one down to earth. And the fact that I was struggling with my feelings all these years didn't help with my animosity. After accepting my feelings, I feel like I'm finally me, not a mean, rotten person." He paused, thinking about what he had done in the past. "I'm sorry for what I did to you before. Really, I am." Draco gave him an expression of sincerity, his eyes gleaming with emotion.

Harry nodded his head, absorbing what Draco revealed. He understood what he had meant, the struggle with feelings. 'We have more in common then he knows,' thought Harry. He smiled at Draco and his heart skipped a beat, overflowing with elation. He felt like dancing, but he knew what he had to do next.

He had to tell Draco.

But how could he get to that topic? He would have to work hard, to say the least.

"It has been great getting to know you," said Harry tentatively. He tried to push his topic by mentioning their relationship. It would be a stepping stone towards what he wanted to say.

He stopped and waited for a response from Draco, hoping he would say _something_. Harry felt like butterflies were flying around inside him.

Draco had been thinking for a while now, and Harry didn't know what to do. He nerves were about to go from all of this tension, and Draco's deep, mysterious expression did not help matters. It just made the situation all the more nerve-wracking. He tried to speak up to end the fretting, but Draco interrupted him.

"Harry, didn't you say something earlier?" asked Draco, thinking about what had transpired earlier that day. When Harry heard this, he let out a sigh of relief and felt the anxiety begin to ebb away. Since Draco had taken the liberty of bringing up the topic himself, everything would be all the easier on Harry. All he had to do was tell Draco what he had meant.

"Yes, it was about love," he told Draco, leading him on.

"I remember that, but you said something, something that sort of struck me in a weird way," Draco said, trying his best to express his thoughts. He gesticulated to try to get his point across, but the hand motions were vague.

Just as Harry was about to tell him what he had meant, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. In the corner of the room, by the small window, was a multi-colored line standing vertically. Harry squinted, trying to see what it was. The line was nothing other than the butterglys, trying to make their escape out of the house. In their desperation, they had tried to get make a sort of tower trying to get up to the window. Floating on top of one another, they had gotten a few of the bean-like things to the windowsill, where they seemed to be trying to push the window out.

Harry let out a laugh at their attempt. They were trying so hard, but getting no where fast. But they soon became the least of Harry's worries. Draco was peeved that Harry ignored him. Draco began to relate to Harry's earlier feelings. Their roles had switched.

Harry grasped his mistake and tried to make up for it. "It was the butterglys," he explained. "I noticed them and I couldn't help but look. They're by the window, see?" Draco looked over his shoulder to see.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, convincing Harry something was afoot.

Harry glanced back at the corner and noticed that the colors he had seen before had vanished- the butterglys were gone. 'Oh no,' thought Harry, 'their feeble attempt wasn't so feeble after all. Now Draco must think I'm imagining things. Great.'

He tried his best to explain to Draco what happened. Even though Draco had been a little taken aback before, he was surprisingly accepting of what Harry told him. That made Harry happy, to say the least. To have someone so understanding was a gift in Harry's mind; not many people had ever believed him, besides his closest friends.

He thought back to his fifth year at Hogwarts, when everyone thought he was some attention craving kid, calling him names. And even after the Daily Prophet had made up for degrading Harry's name, some people were still cruel to him. It was nice to have someone to trust and hold when the world could be so nasty.

"So, back to business," said Draco, trying to find out what Harry had meant earlier. "What did you mean earlier, Harry? About those around us?"

Draco made this exceedingly easy for Harry, but it was still hard on him. He was immensely nervous again even through Draco's understanding demeanor. Despite the feeling of bugs crawling all over him, Harry told Draco.

"Draco, those around you do you love you. Especially me," said Harry. For a moment, Draco looked slightly shocked. This hurt Harry deeply, but he kept watching Draco, watching for an answer. It took him a few moments, but Draco finally came around. In all fairness, he did have some feelings to sort out, after all.

"I feel the same way," he whispered to Harry. They were both overcome with emotion, warmth spreading over their bodies. Harry felt his lips touched; his eyes were looking into Draco's silver. Draco began to move, and Harry felt the affection flow through Draco's lips and onto his own. Harry returned the favor, his lips sliding against Draco's.

Draco was desperate for Harry and wrapped his arms around him, pulling them together while they kissed. They felt like they were the only ones in the world that mattered. Their souls slowly intertwined as they worked each other harder. They expressed their feelings through the connection between them.

Draco decided to move onto unexplored territory. When Harry's lips parted for a moment, he slid his tongue in between Harry's lips. At first, Harry seemed to want to pull away, to end what Draco was doing. But Draco could not let that happen, not now. He needed to feel Harry's love. He kept ahold of Harry and pulled him closer. Harry gave up fighting Draco and decided to comply. He slid his own tongue into Draco's mouth.

The taste was extraordinary, for both of them. Draco had never tasted anything quite as good as this: the sweet flavor, the soft feeling; it truly was ambrosia.

Harry let his tongue explore Draco's mouth, searching every nook and cranny. He tasted heaven. A mix of a slightly spicy juice and a sweet nectar, a food fit for the gods. Both of them felt like gods at the moment, with their lover in their arms.

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were about to be knocked off of their pedestal.

A door from upstairs creaked open and a pair of footsteps began to echo throughout the room. Then the sound stopped.

Harry ended the kiss, trying to figure out what was going on. He gasped when he saw; it was Ron, red as a cherry, standing there, glaring at them. When his angry eyes met Harry's, he was furious. He stormed back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Before Harry could say anything, the door swung open, and another person strode out to the living room. A vehement Hermione had appeared.

"Oops," muttered Harry.

"OOOPS! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY HARRY!" bellowed Hermione, her eyes open wide.

"We're…sorry?" said Harry, trying his best to stop Hermione from yelling.

"SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE! ENOUGH! Just go to your room! I'll talk to you later!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. At least she let out a little bit of steam, cooling down slightly by the time she walked back to Ron's room.

"Great," said Harry, shaking his head at the mistake. They should _not_ have done that.

"I know," said Draco. "Let's just get to our room."

A/N: I wrote another chapter just for all of you reviewers out there! Thank you for all of the support! I appreciate it, I really do. Hopefully I won't get many more of these bad reviews, eh? Sorry for the long wait! It's thanks to all the encouragement I got from all of you people. The next chapter is called _Please_. And I have no idea when it will be up. Just FYI. My parents are a little mad I've been spending a lot of time on the computer. Until next time! 


	17. Chapter 16: Please

Disclaimer: This story is based upon something that isn't mine. Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Well, I have good news, after much ado, I have finally gotten a Beta, so the mistakes will drop off rather quickly. You should have noticed in the last chapter. And if you need to do a re-read through the last 15 chapters, they will be all new and improved, grammatical speaking that is. On another note, I'm sure you want to see what happened on the stage with Patricia, right? Good. You better. Or else… Patricia heard the gun go off and felt a pang of pain… on his arm. He gazed at it with sheer disbelief; there was blood. "THAT'S IT PLOT MONKEYS! You are going DOWN!" he screams. He turns around and glares at the plot monkeys. Then he runs towards a straggler, far outside of the pack. He starts to beat the little monkey violently, and they eyes of the other monkeys all open wide in terror. They fear for their lives. So, they begin their retreat. They hastily run in the opposite direction towards the wall… But wait, how will they escape?

HEHEHE! Ok, now I would like to thank the people who kept me writing:

silversshadow: You think my story is a gem! Well, you are a diamond, dear. Glad you found it!

glam4us: I almost forgot; you haven't reviewed in so long. We have to kill them! YAY! Thank you for reviewing! LaLa, like the one by Ashley Simpson with the line, "You can dress me up diamonds…" Hmmm, that is funny.

IcyPurpleDoorknob: I am keeping on writing for reviewers like you. Thank you for liking my story.

fifespice: Thank you for liking my writing and the encouragement. You never falter when you review. Thanks.

Silly little 13 year old: You have a nickname! Silly! I like it! And thanks for calling me the best author that you have had the pleasure to read. I appreciate the praise! Day after day, well I don't know if I have the time for that anymore, but I am trying to keep on creating chapters. Love your axe! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW ME AGAIN! YOU COOL, SILLY! YOU COOL! YOU OFF THE CHAIN!

yunchen: I didn't stop because of you guys. Thanks for the support. And I love your gun (caresses it). Don't worry, it'll be back where it belongs soon. And so far so good; I haven't being going against my parents' wishes.

Livi2: Okay, you have to seriously tell me, what happened to Livi # 1! Did they die? Thanks for being my beta.

RisuMusume: THE STORY MUST GO ON! And it has. Thank you for the support, time and time again. And no more being sad. AND I LOVE SHANIA TOO! LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOR TWO! I thought I was the only one.

Amok and Poe: What ever happened to you two? I always enjoy your reviews! They make me laugh, really. 

Ameinias: Chapter 16 already, I know! Hey, even Steinbeck had his haters. The critiques loved The Grapes of Wrath, while the public did not like it quite as much. The opposite was true for East of Eden. Go figure. Well, I can't please everyone. This story caters to a smaller crowd than many of the flashier sex/rape/child abuse/drug stories, but all the reviewers are dedicated to it. I am thankful for that, and I am glad you enjoy the story as a whole.

dracomalfoyus: In typical fashion, I am thanking you. I appreciate the thanks. And I'm sorry to hear that your family isn't very understanding. I know exactly how that is. And it's easier for you to get a guy? This is very interesting. Well, here is another chappie! And sorry I confused you.

nameundecided: YAY! Keep reviewing! And I love drama queens, lol. And poor Ron, we will get him to come around…eventually.

LuzEterna: It flows like a river! WOOT!

bellartix-voldielocks0o: You thought my story was amazing… Sorry it was a little confusing. It's just Harry realized what was happening with himself rather quickly and was not predisposed to see it as bad.

_DUNDUNDUN_! It is time my pretties, for the next chapter! Hopefully, the evil plot monkeys stayed away…

Chapter 16: Please 

Harry and Draco returned to their quarters, where they were sheltered from further attacks from Hermione. They sat on the lower bunk, pondering over what happened. They knew they had ruined any progress Hermione had made with Ron, but they had other things on their minds.

"Harry," muttered Draco, breaking the silence, "that kiss, it was amazing!"

"I know, I know," responded Harry, letting his hand move through Draco's hair. Draco gazed at him for a moment, and their eyes locked. The emotion swelled up inside of them once more, consuming the two.

Harry let his hand drop out of Draco's soft hair and to his back, pulling Draco in for a kiss. Draco did not resist; he came towards Harry eagerly, wanting another taste of the divine sensation. However, the kiss would have to be postponed for now, because right as their lips touched, Hermione burst into the room.

"You two have ruined everything!" she yelled, apparently still infuriated at their actions.

"Hermione--" pleaded Harry, trying to get Hermione to stop yelling.

"Harry!" she bellowed, "you really ruined it! I thought I had Ron convinced! But then when he went out to take a walk around to think--," she paused, trying to gain strength, "--YOU HAD TO BE KISSING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" A wisp of hair fell over Hermione's eyes, and she quickly pushed it aside, exposing an angry glare. "You should have seen his reaction! He was livid!"

"Well, we did," replied Harry, unable to convey his reconciliatory nature. Hermione was not at all appeased. On the contrary, she became even more vehement.

"You have NO idea!" she screamed. "He came back to the room and _yelled_ at me, told me to leave him at once! He started mumbling to himself once I left. Can you even begin to grasp what you have done? Ron may never speak to you again. _Ever._ Just because of your crude actions."

"Yes, we realize," responded Harry. "We saw how mad he was. We didn't mean for that to happen."

Hermione's eyes opened in exasperation and opened her mouth to commence another tirade. Draco interrupted her before she had a chance to speak.

"Hermione, we truly are _sorry_. And it was immensely stupid of us to do that out in the living room. We just wanted a bit of a change of scenery," said Draco. Hermione's demeanor changed from angry to sullen, her energy drained.

"Just—don't do it again," she murmured. _Please_."

Harry made one final mistake before the conversation was over.

"There may not be a next time," he said gloomily. Hermione shot him an angry glance, but rather than yelling, simply stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

After a moment of pondering what he had done, Harry thought back to the kiss. Hermione's interruption had kept him from the full experience. He glanced towards Draco to hopefully spark the love anew, but was only disappointed: Draco had fallen asleep.

They would have to wait until later to make up for their lost time.

Harry decided to go to sleep himself, right next to Draco. He climbed over him, careful not to wake him, and lay down on the other side, facing Draco's back. He cuddled up against Draco's body, letting his arms drift across his still, angelic body, and fell into a light slumber.

Harry awoke suddenly to a growling sound beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes and gazed upwards to see none other than frizzy-haired Hermione.

"What did I tell you two about getting a new hobby?" Hermione asked, her voice echoing a hint of fury.

"Well, we did," responded Harry, trying to outsmart Hermione.

"_This_ is a new hobby?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Harry, blushing as he realized the absurdity. Hermione began laughing, which was a welcome sound to the pair's ears.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"That was just plain funny!" she said, beginning to giggle once more.

"Oh, yes. Anytime Hermione, anytime," answered Harry, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"So what brings you to our corner of the house?" inquired Draco. His face changed from light to questioning.

"Ah yes, well, believe it or not, it's finally dinnertime. And you know what that means," she told them, rather ominously. "That's right, we cooked more of the butterglys. And I made sure to keep a close eye on Mrs. Weasley as she cooked them. I think only two got away this time, but there's no way to be sure."

"Hermione--" Draco interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Ron may have finally come to a decision," she said, calming down.

"I'm ready," said Harry. Hermione nodded to him and guided them out of the room. They waved to Mrs. Weasley as they entered the kitchen. They peered ahead to the dining room where they saw…

_Nothing. _Except for food, that is, the table was empty.

No surprise there. Hermione let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. However, it only augmented the tension in the room. They ate in silence, waiting for the inevitable.

On the bright side, the butterglys had been cooked properly and were absolutely decadent. Draco had over three servings. He even went as far to say, "They're as colorful as they are tasty." The others at the table agreed, although they were taken back by the enthusiasm in his voice. They sank back into silence; the rest of the meal was quiet except for the occasionally "emm," as someone took a bite.

Supper was over, so the three decided to settle down in the living room, talking about what was in store. But before they could commence the discussion, someone interrupted them.

"Hullo," said a sultry voice, coming from behind Harry and Draco on the couch. Harry did not have to look to see who it was; he knew that voice extraordinarily well.

"Hullo Ron," answered Harry blandly.

"It's a pleasure to see you," said Hermione, trying to smooth things over. It _seemed_ to work. Ron sat down in the chair beside her.

There was a long, awkward pause before any of them spoke. Draco and Harry scooted away from each other on the sofa, trying to make sure Ron was comfortable in their presence. Again, he _seemed_ to be. But, looks can be deceiving or at least, this was what Hermione was thinking. She assumed that underneath his callous exterior Ron was seething with rage. She hoped he would at least have the decency to hold a civil conversation with Harry. She tried her best to initiate a dialogue.

"So Ron, how has everything been going?" she asked.

"Good, I guess," said Ron, passing up the opportunity to decry Harry. Hermione knew he could have easily said that everything had been going well-- except for his friend being gay. Fortunately, he chose not to do so. If anything, he had shown that he wanted to talk.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat after she deduced that Ron might actually be coming to his senses.

"Great," said Hermione, but she needed to keep the conversation moving. "So you told me earlier about how you wanted to ameliorate the relationship between you, Harry and Draco. Remember? Before you wanted to go walk around the house?"

"I wanted to improve our friendship, if that's what you mean," admitted Ron.

Hermione smiled and said, "That's exactly what I meant. But," her smile dissipated before she continued, "you said you _wanted_ to. Do you _still_ want to?" She had finally reached untrodden ground. There was no way of knowing how Ron would react. She waited while Ron thought.

"At first I was completely against it," admitted Ron. "After seeing the kiss, I had had enough of Harry and wanted to be left alone. But I tried to cool down before I made a final decision. So I sent you away 'mione, so I could think some more. And I got to thinking how everyone else would treat me if I turned sour on my best mate. Everyone else seems to be okay with Harry, right? Well, despite the fact I still don't completely accept-" he paused searching for a word, "everything about you, I still want to try to be friends."

"Oh, Ron!" shrieked Hermione, overjoyed. Although Ron was still not yet convinced that being gay was acceptable, he had at least wanted to continue his friendship with Harry and even forge one with Draco. It was progress and that was something to be glad about. Hermione gave him a large hug in gratitude.

"Thanks mate," said Harry, giving Ron the nod. Ron glanced up from Hermione and did the same. Finally a sense of understanding returned.

"Just one thing," said Ron, pulling himself away from Hermione.

"ANYTHING!" cried Harry anxiously. Anything, that is, to make the situation easier for Ron.

"For the time being, can you and Draco please not…" Ron trailed off, trying to put it into words.

"We won't do anything in front of you," said Harry reassuringly. "We know you are dealing with us being-- gay. And you've already made a great leap, mate."

"He's right Ron. You've done great," said Hermione, embracing Ron again. Not that he minded. On the contrary, Ron was eating it up. He hugged Hermione back, running his hands up her back. To Hermione's relief, he didn't go anywhere higher or lower. He let his hands massage Hermione's central back, crinkling her burnt orange shirt.

This fond embrace persisted for quite some time, leaving Harry and Draco high and dry. They were about to have a chat, but Mrs. Weasley scurried into the room, flushed with joy.

She gazed upon Ron and Hermione with her hands clasped together and a smile on her face. "Oh Ron, I heard the whole thing!" she told him in glee.

He looked up from Hermione in shock and quickly pushed her aside. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it seem as though he hadn't done anything, acting nonchalant and suave. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley was rather apathetic about their romance at the moment; she was much too ecstatic about what Ron said.

"We didn't know if you'd come around, dear! It's just so wonderful! You and Harry should still be friends… I do think this calls for a celebration. What would you like to eat?" she asked, doing her best to thank Ron for being so understanding.

"Wait, Mum, you were eavesdropping? And no, I don't want…" said Ron, disrupted by Draco's unusually perky response.

"Oh! Can we have those butterglys again! They were absolutely delectable. They were so buttery and so sweet…" said Draco, trailing off dreaming about the tiny, colorful things.

Ron rolled his eyes and played along, but before he did he murmured "Blimey."

"What was that, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," said Ron trying desperately to cover up, "I think I'd like a cake."

Mrs. Weasley's smile transformed into an ear to ear grin and her eyes glinted in excitement. She truly was overjoyed.

"I'll get right on it!" she told them, upbeat. "And don't you four get into any trouble," she added in true Mrs. Weasley fashion.

They all smiled at each other as Mrs. Weasley strolled back into the kitchen. They all heard the same thing; Mrs. Weasley had called them "you four." That had made it official: they were a unit. Soon they forgot, as the newly formed unit began a conversation about what was to come.

"So Hermione," began Harry, "how is the research going?" Hermione lit up like a brightly lit bulb and pulled away from Ron.

"Great. You know the updating Portkeys?" she began, flashing Harry her ring. She was trying her best to remind him of the two rings he had given to Ron and her as the Portkeys, to transport them to wherever Harry was. She continued, "I finally figured out how they work. Although it is quite a complex incantation, it only needs to be said once. So all I need is the master ring so I can fix them up." Harry looked around anxiously before he took off and went to his room, searching his dresser for the ring. After flipping through various garbs, he uncovered a green shirt that had a small bump in it. He opened it up and peered at the ring.

It was a gold ring, set with a large ruby in the center. Even when compared to the other rings, it was amazingly divine, outshining them in its beauty. He grabbed it and ran back to the living room and the chatting trio.

"Here, Hermione," said Harry panting.

"Thank you. Well, why you were gone, I was talking about the Horcruxes," Hermione informed Harry.

"You mean..." said Harry, his eyes open wide with excitement.

"Yes, I think I have found Rowena Ravenclaw's bracelet. I had been completely wrong before, about the black hole that is," said Hermione, catering to Harry's excitement.

"What do you mean, exactly?" asked Harry. He had thought for sure that the clue that Draco told them referred to a black hole.

"It turns out that it isn't a Muggle black hole. It is some complicated Dark object that entraps light," explained Hermione.

"Couldn't there be more than one?" inquired Harry.

"Harry! Let her finish," said Ron, patting Hermione on the back.

"Thank you," said Hermione, "As I was saying, it is complicated Harry. I have only been able to find records of one. And they are recent, at that."

"Good," praised Harry. Hermione beamed.

"But there's bad news too. Venturing inside this cavern has killed people. It is extraordinarily dangerous, treacherous in fact. It is in a very dark and misty valley in the north of England, bordering the sea," said Hermione, her glee gradually ebbing away.

"I guess the proximity to the sea explains the mist," said Harry, trying to be smart.

"Not necessarily. I think that it might be evidence of the presence of a creature within the cave," corrected Hermione.

"Bloody hell," said Ron.

"I know," said Draco, rolling his silver eyes. He looked towards Harry's green eyes for comfort and found strength. Harry was not the slightest bit abashed.

"I'm ready," he said, trying to reassure his friends. But before any of them could answer, Mrs. Weasley walked back into the room.

"I'm glad to hear it!" she said. All four of them rolled their eyes at Mrs. Weasley and smiled. She waved for them to follow her into the dining room. As they passed threshold to the dining room, they were astounded at what they saw.

Apparently, Mrs. Weasley hadn't only cooked, but had also decorated.

The dining room was sparkling with a shiny white material lining the walls. The floor was a glimmering red river. But the floor wasn't liquid, they soon discovered as they stepped onto it. It was just like any normal carpet, except for the fact that it really shimmered, setting the mood for the party.

The table was pushed against the back wall and covered with a tablecloth the same color as the walls. On it was a bowl of punch seated by cups, a plate of butterglys with toothpicks forked in them, and a towering, multi-layered, pink cake with plates beside it--not to mention there were streamers and balloons everywhere.

"Wow," said Draco, his mouth agape.

"How did you find the time?" asked Harry. It couldn't have been more than a quarter of an hour since they last saw her.

"I got caught up in the moment. Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun!" she said excitedly, pointing across the room into the air. Lo and behold, a small clock was flying across the room. It even had small, angelic white wings. Ron's head fell into his hands in embarrassment, and he desperately tried to shift the topic. Unfortunately, he was about to fall further into a pit of humiliation.

"So, Mum," commented Ron, "these decorations are great."

"Why, thank you Ron. You know, I used to throw quite the shin-dig back in the day," she said, acting like she was cool. Ron turned from his normal shade to a bright red, embarrassed to the very core of his being.

Harry tried his best to prevent giggling at this development, but still wore a huge grin on his face. Hermione and Draco did the same, trying their best to not humiliate Ron further. They did surprisingly well at holding in the laughs.

"I'll go get the rest of them," said Mrs. Weasley, leaving them alone in the room.

"You ready?" asked Harry, looking at Draco.

"Of course," Draco answered with a smile.

The rest of the jubilee was quite satisfactory. The only disturbance that came their way, besides a few of Fred and George's practical jokes, was Ginny. While she was passing by Harry and Draco chatting, she "accidentally" spilled her glass of punch on Harry. Needless to say, Draco was ready to pounce on her right then and there. Luckily, for Ginny that is, Mrs. Weasley stepped in and led her outside of the room, where she was scolded for being so juvenile. Before they knew it, two hours had passed and it was time to go to bed.

But before they dispersed to their ends of the house, Mr. Weasley proposed a toast. "To the foursome!" he bellowed, and they all clashed their glasses together and took a sip of the punch.

"Goodnight," said Mrs. Weasley, who was still smiling.

Harry and Draco thanked her and left for their room, eager to be alone.

Harry opened the door and they went in. "Where did we leave off?" he asked. Draco smiled and pushed him down onto the bed.

Draco pressed his sweet lips against Harry's, initiating another marvelous kiss…

A/N: Wheeee, another chappie! I held this one for a while, sorry. But if you must know, I have a computer limit impending upon me. So I am trying to spread out the chapters for you all. PLEASE **_REVIEW!_** I wrote this one extra quick because I got twelve reviews in one day. That must be a record! So keep showering the love. I implore you. Thank you for reading so far! You all should be my crew. We could strut around the city-lol. Okay, well, please review, I write more quickly that way. Thank you again. The next chapter is called _The Cave Pt. 1_


	18. Chapter 17: The Cave Pt 1

Disclaimer: This is based on a series of works by JK Rowling.

1st Author's Note: **REVIEW!**

A/N: There has been a complete, utter lack of reviews for the last chapter. I feel so unloved! Oh well, thank you to the loyal people who did review. But first, here is an update on what is happening to the most wonderful Patricia: The monkeys were cornered against the wall, with no escape. Or at least it seemed that way. After some quick thinking on their part, they made a monkey ladder to the window and commenced the monkey exodus. I caught ahold of one of the evil things and strangled it to death, showing you just how mad I was at the monkeys. And then, bellartix-voldielocks0o showed up with her bazooka and Silly showed up with her axe and the real slaughter began. With the press of a button, Bellatrix killed ten plot monkeys, wrecking their ladder. And silly, she ran in waving her axe, chopping the monkeys to bits, her hair waving behind her as she swung. I just sat back and laughed maliciously…. Little did I know, the monkeys were multiplying… _exponentially_…

Hmmm, maybe it is best that I end the adventures of Pat there… You tell me. But before the story begins, the usual thank yous:

RisuMusume: WOOT! Well, it probably would be funny, right? Lol. Anyway, glad to see you are inspired to write your own one-shot and that you love my story. (loves back) (then giggles)

Yami Marik's Kitten: yay! Another person getting sucked into the phenomenon that is something new! Glad you liked it so much!

Silly little 13 year old: Wheee! I am writing once more! Glad you liked the last chapter with such a fervor. LoL. And I hoped you like the update of the story. I thought you'd like to attack .

yunchen: Glad to hear that you want more. I personally LOVE all the hugs I get.

Amok Necrorragia: I want to come over for tea. Lol. Poor Poe, I think she will be stuck being your slave. Oh well- she had it coming. After all, what to you expect when you are so bitchy all the time? That's right! Being punished! Glad you enjoyed the past two chapters, and you better review again!

Ameinias: YAY! This really is fufilling the title of the story then, isn't it? Something new with each chapter… And yes, this story rox my sox. As for the coming adventure, I am working on it. It will bring up some things you thought were forgotten and some things I had to research. I am expanding my knowledge as I write the upcoming chapters. And between you and me, this trip to the cave could last more than one chapter… Maybe even three. And we shall see some manifestations of Ron's care for Hermione come out.

bellartix-voldielocks0o: Woo! You go girl! Strut into that review chatroom. Lol. And 4 months of not being able to use the computer? How did you survive? And don't worry about babbling… I love reviews of all lengths, except when they are exceedingly short.

Master-of-Wind: Glad you like the story so far!

fifespice: Sorry about Ron- but I agree with you!

nameundecided: I know, he finally came around! And those plot bunnies have to contend with my monkeys from now on .

Chapter 17: The Cave Pt. 1 

The next few days passed in a flurry as the foursome prepared for the coming challenge. All of them spent considerable time practicing magic, to make sure that they were prepared to the furthest extent. This included mastering wordless magic as well as learning most of the spells in the book that Dumbledore had left Harry. Other then that, the days were pretty uneventful. Except for Harry's run-in with Mrs. Weasley, that is.

"What do you mean you're leaving the house? You must be kidding!" she screamed, vehement that Harry had even bothered mentioning such a thing.

"No, I wasn't joking, and you know I wouldn't ask you if I was," answered Harry, staying calm. "We have to go to this cave to search for something of utmost importance."

"Why can't you just stay here?" she asked, looking beaten.

"I told you," said Harry, putting his foot down. "This is really important. We can't stay here and do nothing."

"But you could get lost!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, terrified.

"Yes," admitted Harry.

"Or be tortured!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," sighed Harry.

"Or worse--" whispered Mrs. Weasley, "killed."

"MRS. WEASLEY! Really!" said Harry, fed up. "We'll be fine."

"But what about the hollow! You told me you'd be fine and then--and then--poor Draco!" she cried.

"We split up last time, which was a mistake we won't make again. We'll stay together. We'll be safe," reassured Harry.

"Even so…" she said, trying to muster an argument.

"We will be prepared! We'll be fine!" said Harry.

"Fair enough," said Mrs. Weasley, admitting that she was beaten. But she had one card left up her sleeve. "However, I don't think Ron should be accompanying you on this expedition."

"I am afraid we really need him to," Harry said, trying to clarify things. "I think we'd be safer having him along…"

"Preposterous," said Mrs. Weasley. "Absolutely preposterous. I think _he'd_ be safer here."

"It would be safer if he came," explained Harry. "After all, there is strength in numbers. And it is literally eating Ron up inside that he can't go with us on our ventures out of the house. Please understand. He needs to come with us. For us, and for him."

Harry's eyes begged and pleaded for her to listen, but Mrs. Weasley turned herself away from his soft green eyes, striding out of the room before she gave Harry an answer. She went into the kitchen and moved around, from what Harry could hear. A loud clashing of pans ensued, a deafening noise indeed.

Mrs. Weasley returned to the doorway into the kitchen and looked at Harry.

"Fine," said Mrs. Weasley, stricken with grief. "Please take care of him for me Harry. And yourself as well. Don't let anything happen. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened…"

"Will do," answered Harry. "Will do."

They had left the house with their wands at the ready and small backpacks on their back. Hermione led the way through the rain to the road, where they stopped.

"Maybe we should go another day," suggested Ron. It really wasn't the best day to go on an adventure to some dreary cave. It was much too glum even when they weren't near the cave. The rain was pouring down on them, inundating them and leaving their clothes soaked.

Right then, lightning bolt struck the ground, soon followed by a loud crack of thunder, shaking the earth. Ron jumped slightly in fear.

"Show some backbone," said Draco, kidding with Ron. Nevertheless, Hermione glared at him.

"I'm surprised no one has asked me why we are waiting here," she stated, discreetly begging them to ask her.

"We sort of figured we're taking the Knight Bus," answered Harry.

"You figured correctly," smiled Hermione.

"Although," continued Harry, "it's a tad bit unsafe, don't you think? Exposing ourselves on a public thoroughfare? There'll be Death Eaters swarming us by the time we get off."

"Whoa. Sounds dangerous," said Ron, realizing the scope of the situation.

"Exactly," said Harry, folding his hands across his chest in victory.

"From what we know, the Deatheaters aren't using the knight bus," answered Hermione, "They weren't on it last time."

"Great," replied Harry. "We have been on the bus one bloody time. And it was a miracle that we weren't caught."

"Have some faith, Harry," said Hermione confidently, "I think that they think that we wouldn't be stupid enough to use such a public vehicle. So why bother having someone watching it?"

"Wow Hermione, that was deep," said Ron. Harry and Draco just rolled their eyes.

"I think she was over-analyzing the situation," complained Harry.

"No I wasn't!" cried Hermione.

"Don't you think that the Death Eaters would be looking everywhere for us, regardless?" asked Draco.

"So each way we choose is just as safe as the other!" sang Hermione.

"But why can't we just ride brooms there?" inquired Harry, trying to deter Hermione.

"Because the bus is here," said Hermione in triumph.

"Mark my words," said Harry as he got onto the bus. "If I catch so much as a glimpse of a Deatheater, we are doing things my way next time."

"Sure Harry, whatever you say," said Hermione, attempting to appease Harry. However, it did not work. He noticed that it was just lip service, devoid of any real meaning.

Nonetheless, he didn't put up anymore of a fight. Instead, he sat back in a red upholstered chair beside Draco and enjoyed the ride as much as was possible on the Knight Bus. He watched as Hermione once again took care of everything and became bored with the normality. He decided to look out the window towards the blurred world. Although he could not see any distinct objects, the melange of colors was truly exquisite. He couldn't help but say that the scenery reminded him of butterglys. Much to his amusement, Draco agreed. They watched the colors go by, the yellows, the whites, the blues, and saw a slow transformation into darker shades, a warning that they were approaching their destination. It was not until the time that all color had left the windows that they had arrived in a dreary town.

"How quaint," murmured Draco as he stepped off the bus, gazing at the town standing in front of them. "Now for what reason do these-" Draco squinted to read the welcoming sign. "-Lerneans have the pleasure of my presence?" Hermione glared at him for being so grating.

"Because we're hiking to the cave from here," answered Hermione, beginning to walk into the blanket of fog. The other three looked at each other and followed in her wake, the fog billowing behind them. Soon, all they could see was each other. Their surroundings were just the grayness of the fog. They continued in these conditions for over an hour, simply putting one foot in front of the other. Finally, they stopped.

"We're here," said Hermione, turning back to face them. She wore a triumphant smile one her face; after all, they had just completed an exceedingly long trek. However, her joy was short-lived as her happy expression quickly turned into fright. She pointed at something behind Ron, Draco, and Harry, her mouth agape.

"You know, it's not polite to point," said the oddly familiar voice.

Draco whipped around to face him; he knew that voice anywhere. The man scowled at them.

"Ah, Draco… once more, we meet. You know, you and your Mudblood friend are in dire need of a lesson on manners," he said, smirking.

"You are one to be speaking, Lucius. Name-calling is considered below proper etiquette," snapped Hermione.

"It's not my fault that my son chose such… questionable company. A weasel, a brat, and you, Mr. Potter," said Lucius, eyeing Harry.

"You'll be sorry for that," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked, in amusement.

"You know exactly what I mean," answered Harry, raising his wand.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Potter. See, after our little run-in last time, I decided to bring help," said Lucius

Before Harry could ask whom exactly, an evil cackle sounded behind him. That cackle was all too familiar, the insanity had become almost commonplace. Harry did not want to see her again, especially not now, but he turned to meet her gaze.

"It's a pleasure to see you," she said, smirking much like Lucius.

"I wish we could say the same, Bellatrix," answered Harry, frowning.

"Well enough formalities. I think it's time to play," she said, a grin spreading across her face. She pointed her wand towards Draco.

"_Crucio_," she uttered, and watched as Draco began writhing in pain.

"I thought I would have the pleasure," said Lucius, smiling at the pain his son was undergoing.

'_No more_,' thought Harry as memories of the last time he had seen Draco torture came to mind. He saw in his mind's eye the violent image of Draco's elegant body convulsing… He would _not_ let Draco succumb to that pain. He would _not_ mess things up this time. He would make sure to take care of them with his first spell and not let them come back to chase them another day. He was going to take the trash out--for good.

His plan sprang into action; he looked at Hermione to make sure she was ready. She nodded and turned towards Lucius, holding her wand up. Ron stood there in the middle, doing nothing as of yet, and Harry turned towards Bellatrix, pulling out his wand. He waited a moment, to prepare himself.

"_Olblovarto_!" rang out two voices in unison.

Instantly, Bellatrix's spell broke and she began floating in the air. Lucius began to levitate as well, flying towards Bellatrix. They met midway between each other, and became inextricably wrapped together, without any rope or string. It was simply the power of magic that bound them. Then they began screaming at them four standing below, snickering.

"You think this is funny? This is just some juvenile spell, much like _Levicorpus_…" said Lucius, his face the only part of his body able to move.

"Actually, yes I think it's funny. And no, it isn't a juvenile spell. It's the one that you're going to die from," said Harry, turning his back on them.

"What do you mean die? You don't have it in you to kill us, Potter," cackled Lucius.

"I won't kill you--you shall die of starvation, or maybe lack of water. Whichever, it won't be me that kills you," said Harry, saddened that he would be leaving them to die.

"Nice try. You don't think people will come looking for us?" said Bellatrix, trying to make him mad.

"Well, we shall make sure that they cannot find you, now won't we?" said Harry smirking.

The color from both Bellatrix and Lucius's face fled, leaving them pale white. They began to scream for their lives, but to no avail. Nothing was going to save them from their fate. The moment that they had gone after Draco had sealed it in Harry's mind.

To quiet their screams, Harry simply muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus_," and watched them grow still, waiting as their screams waned into silence.

To ensure that they couldn't do anything with their wands, he thought, '_Accio wands_,' and watched the wands fly right into his hand. Now that they were defenseless, Harry thought about moving them somewhere, but where? Hermione saw the thoughtful glance cross on his face.

"Harry, I'll take care of this," she said, taking hold of the still, bound pair of villains.

He heard a pop as Hermione disappeared.

"Wow," said Ron in disbelief. "Sorry I didn't help you mate. I was sort of out of it."

"It's okay," said Harry, smirking. "Hermione and I cleaned things right up. Plus, I think you'll have another chance to prove yourself."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ron.

"Ron, we haven't even gone into the cave yet. That's where the real perils begin, believe me."

"We believe you," said Draco, grabbing Harry's hand and holding it tight.

"I just hope it isn't anything too bad," said Ron. "Knowing Hermione, she didn't tell us everything…"

They heard another pop sound out to their right and looked to see Hermione, standing there nonchalantly.

"What did I miss?" she asked, looking at Harry and Draco's hands.

"Nothing," said Harry, gripping Draco's hand even harder. Hermione gave him an inspecting look and paused, thinking for a moment.

"Well Harry, nice job. You did everything as planned," congratulated Hermione.

"What do you mean 'planned'?" asked Ron.

"Ron, seriously. You don't expect us to be prepared for something like this? We had to be! It'd be idiotic not to!" said Hermione in exasperation.

"What 'we'?" questioned Ron.

"Harry and I. Didn't you see us cast the binding spell Ron?" inquired Hermione.

"Well, yes," admitted Ron.

Eager to change the topic, Harry asked Hermione where she had taken Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Somewhere that the Death Eaters would never look," she answered. " Since I saw Harry fumbling while he was trying to decided where to send them, and I had already come up with a place, I took control. I Apparated to a small town in the Midwestern United States that my parents and I passed through once."

"So where did you put them exactly?" asked Harry.

"That was the tricky part, wasn't it? When I arrived with them, there was a woman staring at me in disbelief, so I had to take care of her first. I just Obliviated her memory and sent her on her merry way," said Hermione.

"Hermione! You can't just erase someone's memory!" said Harry in outrage.

"It was just her recent memory! And the Ministry does that to Muggles all the time," explained Hermione.

"But still… that's the Ministry!" said Harry in exasperation.

" I have exceptional control over the spell; it's not like I am sort of novice," boasted Hermione. "As for the gruesome twosome, I put them in a dumpster and locked it tightly."

"A dumpster? Wow, ingenious, Hermione," praised Harry.

"I know," admitted Hermione. "But Harry, I'm proud of you. You took care of them…"

"I had to," replied Harry, his eyes full of emotions. Draco gripped Harry's hand harder. "I can't live with them always chasing after Draco and I. Especially when they will torture their family. I have to protect him."

"Thank you," said Draco. "I feel safer now, Harry. Especially with you. But I don't think our troubles our over," He paused for a moment, before thanking Hermione as well.

"Enough chatting, it's time to go into the _actual_ cave," said Hermione. "But before we do, I think that there is something that I should tell you…"

A/N: I think that the next chapter will be longer than this one, but there is no way to know, is there? Also, there has been a complete lack of reviews, with the number stalling after a day of the release of the last chapter. Please **_REVIEW!_** It helps make me happy and give you the next chapter faster. Plus, you get a special thanks in the next chapter! It's a win-win situation! The next chapter is called… _The Cave Pt. 2_. Sorry they didn't actually go into the cave yet. But you better believe me, there are some nice surprises ahead. Please review!


	19. Chapter 18: The Cave Pt 2

Disclaimer: This is based of the Harry Potter series, owned and written by JK Rowling.

A/N: Don't have time for the author's note! So it shall be short. Wheee! And the plot monkeys were evil at the end of the last chapter, I know. So get ready to rumbleee! But before I do, here is the thanks for the lovin':

RisuMusume: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! But I am also sooo happy to hear that you are so dedicated. (loves you to death) That was really nice, and I am sorry about "railing" on the reviewers. And I want to see your one-shot already! LOL. Thanks again.

yunchen: I have good news! I got the gun back. (gives you back the gun and watches you through the other gun on the floor) Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you think this one is great as well.

LuzEterna: I am glad to hear it. Having a beta helps me perfect my writing, making it a better experience for all . And maybe Ginny will meet an untimely demise BWAHAHAAHA! 

fifespice: I hope you didn't hold your breath for too long- I'd be with one less awesome reviewer. I am overjoyed to hear that you are living on pins and needles waiting though, hehehe!

Kimicocuteness: wow.

nameundecided: Let's send the bunnies and the monkeys to war! It will leave us free, right? LOL. And you finally get to hear what Hermione had to say.

gray angel: Yeah, I have heard that as well. It really is awful when they think it can be fixed. (sigh) Anyway, I am glad that you enjoyed the story so far!

malfoylover: Don't worry, Hermione is not bad news for Harry and Draco; it turns out that she just likes hugs. And I will continue.

MalfoyRocks: Glad you loved it; but don't die. PLEASE! I need the reviewers to stay around and review, because I LOVE reviews!

Chapter 18: The Cave Pt. 2 

Hermione took a deep breath, preparing herself for her coming speech.

"I think you need to know what lies within this cave," she said, beating around the bush.

"Hermione, get to the point," said Harry, eager to hear what she had to say.

"You remember when Draco saw the sign for the village?" asked Hermione.

"Ah yes," answered Draco. "It's called Lernea, I believe."

"And that's the name for a reason. Although the Muggles do not realize it, Lernea is the home of the Hydra," said Hermione informatively.

"What do you mean, Hydra?" asked Ron, his face full of fright.

"You know what the Hydra is, Ron," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"But wait Hermione," said Harry thinking about this information. "I thought the Hydra lived in Greece and was killed by Hercules."

"That's mythology Harry! Written by Muggles; how could you expect them to get something like this correct?"

"True; they really aren't that smart," said Draco, nodding his head.

Hermione shot him a glare; he stepped way over the line with that. Hermione did not appreciate Muggles being called dumb. After all, her parents weren't magical at all, making these derisions hit home, literally.

"I mean magically," said Draco, correcting himself in the hope of calming Hermione. She gave him a questioning look before she began again.

"As I was saying, Lernea is the home of the Hydra. However, it doesn't exactly live in the village. It supposedly lives in a dark cave, which has a lake inside of it. And all signs point to this one," Hermione said forebodingly.

"Great," said Harry sarcastically. "Anything else we should know before we actually enter?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard it before, but I might as well tell you. The Hydra cannot be killed by simply cutting the heads off because if you do, two heads will grow back in the place of the severed head. Unless someone has tried cutting the heads, there should be nine heads to contend with. Not to mention they all breathe poison."

"Poison?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "The good news is that I know a spell that will allow us to breathe. The bad news is I don't know what to do with the Hydra."

"Couldn't we just sneak by?" suggested Ron. It was a common tactic for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and it hadn't failed them yet.

"I doubt it," said Hermione, shaking her head. "From what I've read, the Hydra is about the size of three elephants and weighs upwards of ten tons, so good luck trying to get past that gigantic figure."

"So we have to fight it," stated Harry determinedly.

"Yes," replied Hermione, " And therein lies the problem. I think its skin is practically impregnable for magic."

"Practically," said Harry smiling. Hermione looked muddled for a moment, but soon her eyes lit up as she realized what Harry was thinking. It was simple, really. But how would they get it to work? They tried to plot how they would face the monstrosity.

They finished their discussion and made their way into the dense fog, moving towards the mouth of the cave. They walked for about a minute, with Harry in the lead of the single file, followed by Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione let her mind wander, thinking about what else they might face in the cave. She knew that the Hydra might well be the least of their worries, and as grim as that sounded, she tried to predict what else there might be. She let her mind drift, forgetting about the Hydra. It wasn't until a putrid smell filled her nostrils that she came back to the situation at hand.

"I almost forgot!" she cried, looking behind her. Ron had looked up at her and had given her his undivided attention, as had Draco. Harry had not, however, so she asked Draco to get Harry to stop and listen. He did so.

"Now, inhale deeply, filling your lungs to the brim," she instructed. She watched as they all did and gave her wand a wave.

"Exhale," she commanded and waited until they complied. With one last wave of her wand, their chests felt lighter and breathing was much easier.

"How…?" asked Harry.

"Wordless magic. And you should know the spell—it's from Dumbledore's book. Which I must say, has been entirely too useful as it is," said Hermione in her matter-of-fact tone.

"True, but Dumbledore has always had a way with these things; I wouldn't be surprised if he predicted that we would face the Hydra," remarked Harry, reminiscing over Dumbledore. Quickly, his mind raced back to the current situation as he too began to smell something fetid.

"Ugh," said Draco in response to the smell. "It smells like death."

"I'm not surprised," said Hermione, her eyes wide. "Now keep a close look out, we are getting close."

After considering Hermione's direction, they quickly made their way inside the cave and were engulfed by the darkness.

To help see where they were going, Ron muttered, "_Lumos_," and watched his surroundings fill with the white light. Hermione turned around once she had caught a glimpse of the light.

"Ron! That wasn't part of the plan! Now the Hydra knows exactly where we are," scolded Hermione. "Next time, just follow the course of actions we wanted, okay?"

"But Hermione, I couldn't see. You can't expect me to walk blindly into this battle," answered Ron, trying to explain his course of action.

"I agree," said Harry. "Anyway, we are bound to meet the Hydra sooner or later, so why not sooner? The sooner the better, after all."

"Yes, I agree," said Hermione sarcastically. "Let me give you the Draught of Living Death now so we can get this over with. Sooner is better, after all."

"Hermione, don't get bitter with me. I was just making a comment. And besides, I want you to keep that rage inside until later," said Harry, smirking.

"Next time, keep your two pence to yourself. And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" inquired Hermione.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, if you ask me," murmured Ron to Draco. Draco gave him a nod but quickly looked away; Hermione heard the snide remark.

"I'm sorry, I'm really anxious! I've never actually seen a Hydra before," said Hermione, continuing to walk ahead into the pale green fog

"It's just you're usually the one that's together Hermione," said Ron, trying to comfort her. "And besides, we've gone up against worse without knowing as much as we do now."

"I know," said Hermione, "I know."

"Well, I hope you all had fun chatting. Because you've squandered all our time," said Draco, looking back over his shoulder. He had heard something that sounded distinctly like a snort.

"What's that supposed to—" said Harry, cut off in mid-sentence. He heard a similar sound, except it was closer to the sound of a grunt. "Run for cover," he commanded, afraid of what was in store. There was also the fact that he wanted to be able to get a good look at the monster before he actually began fighting with it, but that paled in comparison to his desire for safety.

They scurried towards the right-side wall of the cave, Ron leading the way with his brightly-lit wand. Ron guided them to a large rock that would be the perfect protection from and vantage point for the Hydra. They settled in behind the rock and Ron held out his wand over them, trying his best to light the room. What they all saw made them gasp in horror.

After a quick headcount, Harry had discovered that it only had nine vicious heads, as Hermione predicted. However, that was where the good news ended. First of all, Harry saw the sharp, grimy teeth of the right head glint in the wand-light as it quickly opened and snapped shut its mouth. And then there were the eyes, the red malignant eyes. When just one of the eighteen fell upon you, you could feel the evil within them; you could feel that the monster wanted to shred you apart, piece by piece. The noses did not help matters much either. They were large and round, constantly flaring as though the creature was perpetually angry. Finally, the green, grotesque, scaly skin lined the creature all over. It carpeted the twenty-foot necks, the head, the claws, everything, making it practically impenetrable to magic. It completed the mosaic that was akin to a painting of the devil.

"Oh, God," said Hermione. "Those pictures in the book did not do it justice."

"I believe it," remarked Harry, peering towards the Hydra. "You sort of need to see it alive and in color to comprehend the true scope of this monster."

"So are we going to do it, or what?" asked Draco, looking at one of the middle heads. "I think one of the heads is eyeing me for dinner. So please, before I'm eaten, can we do something?"

"You know what to do," answered Harry, nodding towards Ron to let his wand dim into the darkness.

"_Nox_," murmured Ron, causing the light to dissipate. They took one last breath within the protection of the boulder, and began to move their way across the room, fanning out.

As Harry's eyes adapted to the darkness, he started to see the silhouette of the Hydra. After a moment, he saw the red eyes gazing at him greedily. All too soon, he heard a chomping sound and a scream.

"It almost got me!" screamed Hermione. Before it got the chance to try to snack on them again, Harry took action.

"On the count of three," he yelled, so all of them could hear. "One, two, _three_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" all four of them sang out, their wands pointed towards the Hydra. A red glow lit the room, illuminating the monster. A few more loud chomps sounded throughout the room, one of them close to Harry. He could feel a draft of air sweep by as they head snapped to his right.

"It didn't work!" screamed Draco, who had also had a close encounter with death.

"I'm not blind!" yelled Harry in response moving around to prevent himself from being an easy target. He heard footsteps around him; apparently Hermione and Ron had begun waltzing around as well. They paused for a moment, preparing to try again.

"_Olblovarto_!" they all rang out, with their wands pointing towards the center of the room. This time they heard one of the heads whimper, but it quickly transformed back into the traditional growl of the Hydra.

'Third time's a charm,' hoped Harry as he jumped to the right, to avoid snapping head. Soon he had to jump back when another head tried to eat him. On of the teeth caught on his pant leg. That was not good.

'So now it's anticipating my actions? Perfect,' thought Harry. ' I'm sure Hermione has noticed.'

She had, in fact. Although she too almost lost her life in the process. Luckily, only the hem of her dress had been destroyed and not her. But still, it was too close for comfort, much closer than the Hydra had come before. She hoped that the next spell would do the trick, or else their lives might be lost beyond any Finding Charm's reach.

She called out," Ready?" and took a deep breath.

"_Proculabsenstis_!" they all screamed, once more illuminating the room in a glow. This time, it was a comforting sky blue that flowed around the Hydra, engulfing it. It began floating a few inches off the ground; the heads looked confused as to what was happening. All of the eyes lost their malicious fiery red and transitioned to a scared rose. The blue light slammed the beast up against the wall of the room, causing the whole room to rumble. For a moment, there was a deadening silence as the blue light dispersed and the Hydra sunk to the floor.

"Is it dead?" asked Ron, eager to get past the monstrosity and onto the next part of the cave.

The heard a deafening roar as the earth began to tremble once more. They could feel the creature rising back onto its feet. They all gasped in disbelief at the perseverance of the creature.

"There's your answer," said Harry, thinking of what they would do next. They had done all that Hermione and he had planned earlier, and were left at the Quidditch Pitch without a broom, so to speak. He had to think of something, but what? He never was one to be ingenious; that was always Hermione's job. But she was busy right now, with her screams resounding throughout the room as one of the heads snapped at her, wanting the meal it had fought so eagerly for. Harry thought about the heads for a moment, thinking about what he could do with so many of them. What could he do to expose that weakness? He soon figured it out.

"Everyone, _Capitipoena_!" he bellowed, desperate to finish the monster off.

"But…"argued Ron, who didn't understand what Harry was doing.

"Just do it!" yelled back Harry. "NOW!"

"_Capitipoena!"_ they all cried, putting all of the strength of their minds and souls into it. In concentration Harry had closed his eyes, trying to put forth his best effort. But when he opened them, the Hydra was still standing there in the darkness, its heads held high.

He watched the heads stop moving for a moment.

The one furthest to the left began to sway, hitting the other heads nearby. Soon the next one to the right began to sway, and so forth, just like Gertie's Magic Dominoes. Soon enough, the whole creature was swaying in pain. Then it stumbled and fell to the floor, groaning.

"Against the wall one more time!" commanded Harry. "NOW!"

"_Proculabsenstis_!" they yelled. Harry watched as the calm blue light engulfed the creature one final time and smashed the creature into the wall. Harry heard a few final wails of pain from the creature as it hit the floor. He heard a few breaths sounding throughout the room, as though it were gasping for air.

Then it stopped.

He went towards the creature to check if it was dead; all eighteen of the eyes were lifeless, they lacked the malignant shine that the monster had before. And the awful smell had stopped emanating from the creature. Harry was ecstatic.

Sadly, this joy was short-lived.

Right as Harry was about to jump up and down for joy, he thought about his friends.

"Everyone all right?" he asked, trying to clarify things. He felt something was very wrong.

"I'm fine," replied Draco, dusting off his robes. Harry waited for more answers, but was not given any.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed.

He ran over to where Hermione should have been standing.

"_Lumos_," he said, holding his wand up to light his surrounding as much as possible. He stopped and peered down, to see Hermione collapsed on the floor and bleeding. Ron was already there, crying. Harry stooped next to him, despairing. Who knew how their journey could continue on without Hermione, their resident genius, their friend?

A/N: Why did Hermione have to go and get hurt! It is soooo sad! Well, maybe if you **_REVIEW_**, I will be able to reveal Hermione's fate earlier than the end of the week. I know it will be long, but I have a time limit AND I have summer reading to complete, which consists of three books and three journal entries per book. Don't worry, it should only take me a week. However, the fact remains that this will be the last chappie for a while. Hope you enjoyed it! You better have! And thank you for reading ALL eighteen of these chapters. Hopefully, there will be more to come as the journey continues on and Draco and Harry grow closer… 


	20. Chapter 19:The Cave Pt 3

Disclaimer: This is based off the Harry Potter series, owned and written by JK Rowling.

A/N: **READ THE BOTTOM **I am so sorry to all of you for the extraordinarily long wait. Due to the comment of someone calling my story something old instead of something new, I am attempting to write a chapter on my free Friday night. I hope it works. Again, I feel great remorse for not being able to update the story. I have been swamped, overworked from head to toe. From the last time I wrote to now, school has switched into full gear and my 6 AP classes have caught up with me. Enough rambling; normally I would thank all of you wonderful reviewers, but I have recently learned there is something preventing me from doing so. Otherwise I would. So tell me if it has been lifted, please.

Chapter 19: The Cave Pt. 3 

Harry could not believe it; Hermione lied on the cave floor at his feet, crumpled like a well-worn piece of clothing. He felt his breath begin to falter, as though his stress and emotion had seeped into his chest, compressing his lungs. The sorrowful sound of Ron's cries filled the room, and Harry could not help but let a tear slip down his cheek. Soon he burst out crying.

Footsteps sounded behind him as Draco approached, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco let his eyes adjust to the light, looking around, then becoming distinctly distraught when he noticed Hermione's body on the floor. But unlike Harry and Ron, he was not about to give up on Hermione, he would try to save her. After all, he had learned a few spells that could help her; and besides, he didn't know whether Hermione was actually dead or not. He strode out in front of Harry and crouched down by Hermione's side, his knees in a small puddle of her crimson red blood, his hand reaching for her neck.

Draco checked for a pulse. For a second, nothing came and he lost all hope. He thought she was dead because of the long period without pulse.

But then, he felt it. He felt a weak pulse. It was weak, but it was keeping Hermione alive. Yet, it was still frail; it could be gone in the blink of a dragon's eye. Draco knew he would need Ron and Harry's help in order to revive Hermione before it was too late.

"Stop mourning you two! We have a job to do," screamed Draco, giving Harry a pleading look. "You two weren't thinking straight-- you never checked her pulse! She's still alive!"

Ron wiped away a tear before countering, "Don't be so quick to judge, Draco. You'd be emotional too if your girlfriend was lying in the floor bathing in a pool of her own blood!"

"Ron, he didn't mean it that way! Wait, girlfriend?" said Harry, realizing that Ron had just mentioned something Harry had never heard him tell him.

"No time!" bellowed Draco, listening to the two quarrel. "Save it for later; Hermione needs us, and fast! She's fading."

Ron and Harry spent no more time talking; they swiftly pulled out the wands and began muttering spells alongside Draco, putting forth all of their effort. Thankfully, both Harry and Ron had at least an elementary understanding of medical magic. However, their remedial prowess paled in comparison to Draco's. Over the years, Draco had accumulated a plethora of medical knowledge. After all, he had too many physical injuries to count, especially within the past year, and did not want to look suspicious going to the infirmary. So naturally he learned a few medical spells of his own device, which turned out to be of amazing assistance. But for as much good as his spells wrought, he still thought that he began treating Hermione too late. He was losing her…

After a few close calls, Draco finally salvaged Hermione's life, much to everyone's relief and especially Hermione's. Although they had overcome the Hydra, their cave expedition was far from over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked Hermione, looking as though he was a father caring for his young. Hermione rolled her eyes at his paternal extinct and pushed this remark aside.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she replied quite cheerfully, standing up from the ground and removing all of the blood from her clothing.

"Are you sure?" questioned Harry, not completely convinced that Hermione was completely honest with him. She had just come back from a near death experience; everyone expected her to be at least a little taken aback. She, however, had other plans on her mind.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped, a little peeved that Harry doubted her sincerity. She thought that her welfare was the least important matter at the moment. They still had a cave to get through, which made her problems pale in comparison.

"Well, we're not Hermione," retorted Ron, pulling Hermione in for a hug. "You were almost killed! You can't seriously expect us to believe you're peachy keen."

"Yes I can!" she yelled back, her eyes gleaming with silent anger. "Just stop treating me like I'm some sort of helpless child. I am not that! Can we just get a move on?"

"I wasn't calling you that," said Ron, genuinely hurt. "I was just worried about you-- I almost lost you, you know. And now you're pushing it aside like it's just another part of every day. Well it's not! I don't watch you crumple onto the floor every bloody day!"

"Ron—I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," apologized Hermione, her eyes softening and shining with a kindness.

"It's okay 'Mione," responded Ron, pulling Hermione closer to himself. Harry quickly piped up; he was a little surprised how close Hermione and Ron had become.

"Since when are you two so close? Usually you're at each other's throats," remarked Harry, watching as Hermione and Ron pulled apart. He could tell that they were both blushing.

"Yeah," commented Draco. "Pansy just kept on blabbing about how you two always fight." Hermione shot him a glare for the crude comment, causing Draco to quickly add, "but what would she know?"

Harry smiled at Draco.

"But still," said Harry, with lines of thought covering his face, "how did this happen?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shook her head no. She decided that it was best if she explain it to Harry.

"Do you really expect me to spend all of my time researching?" asked Hermione, leading Harry to answer and pursue a conversation.

"No, I guess not, but…" he replied, not convinced. Harry was being awfully stubborn with Hermione.

"Well, I haven't. Ever since Dumbledore's death, Ron and I have been spending more and more time with each other, and it has culminated into a relationship. Don't tell me you didn't think that we like each other."

"Yeah, I can't say I didn't see this coming. I just didn't know. It's kind of sudden," remarked Harry, trying to explain his thought process. Hermione seemed to understand.

"So with that covered, I think we have more important matters to face. Like this cave," Hermione said, turning her face towards a small stone gateway that the Hydra had blocked while it was still alive. They all peered at the structure for a moment. It was made of the same stone that the rest of the cave was made from, yet there was something different about it. Maybe it was the grooves that ran along the stone. Maybe it was the peculiar angles that the stones made. Or maybe it was the soft light that illuminated the stones and lit the path into the depths of the cave. Regardless of what differentiated that gateway from the cave, all of them knew that they had to continue on through it. It seemed to have a magic about it- it was where they were headed next.

Hermione made her way across the room and around the fetid body of the Hydra, while the stones made a crumpled noise beneath her feet. Ron took a deep breath and followed Hermione. Not at all anxious to be left behind, he hastily caught up to Hermione and grabbed her hand. It was obvious that Ron did not want Hermione to face a death-like situation ever again, but Hermione seemed reluctant. Draco and Harry were last to move from their resting point, with Draco bringing up the rear of the group. They quickly formed a tightly knit group, each of them was quite close to the next, minimizing the imminent danger.

After what seemed like hours of mindless wandering, Harry thought he heard someone laughing, from right beside him. He checked his left and right to see if anyone was there, but saw nothing.

Then he heard the laugh again.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Harry, a little mystified by sound now echoing off the walls. He thought he heard a distant laugh.

"Hear what?" replied Draco, as though he hadn't heard a thing.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything, mate," said Ron, making Harry feel as though something was quite amiss.

"I haven't either…"said Hermione, trailing off in thought. "Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked, looking a bit befuddled as well.

"I am bloody positive!" responded Harry, the sound of the cackling ringing even louder in his ears. He was beginning to feel a little uneasy as though the cackle was penetrating his mind.

"And what is it that you're hearing?" inquired Hermione, now quite eager to get to the bottom of this cauldron of trouble.

"Laughter! Maniacal laughter!" bellowed Harry, turning around behind him to check to see if anyone was standing there. But nothing was there. All he heard was the laughter, that malicious laughter.

"And we can't hear it," remarked Hermione, deeply intrigued by this development. "Harry, I think it's a snake."

"Can snakes laugh? And where did that come from?" asked Ron as he trudged onward, bemused.

"I don't see any reason why they can't," commented Hermione. "And it makes sense if it was the snakes, because Harry is the only one of us who can understand Parseltongue. You might as well try talking to it, you know, find its motive."

"I can already tell you its motive," replied Harry ominously, "its laugh- its out to get us."

"You can't be serious," said Hermione, a little fed up with Harry.

"Fine—I'll try," he replied grudgingly, even though he knew what the answer of the snake would be, or so he thought.

"Why are you laughing," he hissed, causing Draco a bit of unease. But nothing happened. He hissed the same remark again, hoping that he would get some response.

To his amazement, it came in the form of a faint murmur from the right wall. It that sounded as though the snake said, "_you shall never get in._"

Harry decided to ask the snake why he will never get in, much to the snake's surprise. Finally, the snake had stopped laughing.

"_You can understand me_?" he heard the snake ask, now from the ceiling above him. Harry curtly responded yes and even added on that he could talk, and then he heard the snake sigh.

"_Well, maybe you will get in. You are just like the master. Maybe you will make it_," commented the snake, as though something dangerous was standing in the way of Harry and the Horcrux. Harry asked the snake why there was a "maybe" in his words.

"_You'll see_," responded the snake in its final comment, before it slithered away. Harry tried to ask more, but realized that the snake had left his surroundings. It was now up to him to figure out what exactly the snake had meant by all of that.

"What do you mean maybe?" asked Hermione, trying to figure out what had happened with Harry and the snake.

"I told you-- I have no idea! That's all he told me," remarked Harry.

"It could have been a she," replied Hermione. "You always assume it's a man."

"Regardless," said Harry, "I have no idea what maybe meant. It could have—" but Harry cut off, taken back by what he saw in front of him. Finally their long trek had reached an end, but in front of the foursome stood two great wideset silver doors. The silver of the doors glinted in the dim glow that lit the hallway, and their seemed to be intricate figures engraved on them.

Snakes, to be precise. It was only suiting that Voldemort use snakes, as Harry well knew. But how could they get past these doors? Ron tried the brute force method, but as usual, it didn't work. After trying to ram the doors down with just his body, he fell to the floor. Hermione opted for a more intelligent attack upon the door, using magic. She tried casting unlocking spells, from the simple to the most complex and intricate spells that Harry had ever heard. She had little luck, and ended up trying to use spells that would push open the doors open. The only result of her valiant efforts was an elegant shower of emerald green sparks, which, slithered their way to their ground as though they were living snakes. It seemed as though it was up to Harry, again.

"I know you can do it," came a sultry voice from behind Harry as a hand softly landed upon his shoulder. Although Draco had no other ideas, he was there for Harry's support and he knew Harry could overtake this task. The encouragement helped Harry focus, which was necessary for him to overcome this barrier.

Harry studied the snakes for a moment, with renewed fervor, and realized what he must do.

Hermione immediately felt stupid that she hadn't thought of it first.

"_Open_," he muttered in Parseltongue and a click sounded throughout the room. After some of Hermione's magnificent spellwork, the doors were fully open, exposing a room full of plants. From every nook and every cranny, there seemed to be green spreading. Even above them, a canopy extended overhead, creating the feeling that they were completely enclosed within this eerily green setting.

"So what now?" asked Ron, who had no idea where to begin.

"My guess is that we're looking for the bracelet near or in a one of the bigger trees," directed Hermione, expecting everyone to begin explore through this unique and strangely peaceful forest. Almost everyone did, except for Ron that is.

"Bracelet?" he asked.

"Yes, the bracelet we came here for!" she bellowed. "The one we've been talking about almost non-stop the last few days. Ring an owl's bell?"

"Not exactly?" responded Ron, not very sure of what this bracelet was.

"Just start looking!" commanded Hermione, grabbing Ron by the arm and striding off deep into the thicket of the plants. Strangely enough, there were no animals within this unique ecosystem, just this overabundance of plants. Another strange characteristic was that Hermione had never seen any of these plants before, and she knew a cornucopia of herbological knowledge. Even worse was the plants themselves, which were really everywhere, a seemingly omnipresent entity within the room.

Thankfully, there was a small, winding path through the overgrowth, which Hermione and Ron took. After a minute of ambling through the trees together, they stopped. They had reached a peaceful fountain. But its serenity was no indication of its surroundings.

For a few moments, they peered at the beautiful, towering structure. Once more, it was a serpent, but it was not like the others they had seen for this serpent looked pretty. Surprisingly beautiful and majestic, Ron was glad that he was viewing this sight with Hermione. As he put his arm around her neck, something grabbed his foot. He looked back to see if it was some animal he hadn't seen, but all that he could see was green.

Something was terribly wrong with this flora, and Ron was about to find out what.

**_NEW A/N_**: It has been a month since I last updated with this chapter, and I think it is due time that I write another chapter, don't you? So here's the good news: I will write one for all of you next Saturday, so you can check your emails then. Remember, it's called _Back to Grimmauld_ and as a special treat, I'll reveal something: there's going to be the introduction of a character ( or a re-introduction, considering they are a mainstay of the novels) that will make things a little harder for Harry and Draco. It's not as though he is competition for Harry and Draco. He'll just be there, that's all. So check back Saturday night! And someone make a review so I know that everyone got this. Thanks you guys! You're the best!


	21. Chapter 20: Back to Grimmauld

_**A/N: **Should I start a sequel to this story, or just continue the ever-growing catalog of chapters? I am tempted to start the sequel, but desperately need some guidance. I think the three part cave chapters and the person in this chapter are enough to warrant the start of something new (XD). So, here is your job reviewers: tell me whether you think I should start a sequel and what it's name should be if I do, and that's all I need from you. Just in case I see most of you want a sequel, I am writing a summary of Something New, so that people can just jump into the sequel having read the summary or opt to read Something New. Even if they don't read Something New, I will try to make it accessible to them. I will reply to all of your reviews via email ( I LOVE THE NEW FANFICTION FEATURE!) to discuss the prospect. And tell me what you think. I have also started writing the next chapter. A change may be in order if it is to be the first chapter of the sequel. _

**Chapter 20:Back To Grimmauld**

Ron looked at his feet and saw a vine slowly climbing up his leg. The further it climbed, the more constricted it became. Ron was quite frightened. He knew that this "thing" could cut off the circulation to his foot and he did not want that to happen. What was worse, it was climbing ever higher.

"'Mione…" said Ron, pulling his arm away from Hermione. "The plant's got me."

"Oh, you can't be serious Ron," responded Hermione, a tad peeved that Ron had pulled his arm away from her. She enjoyed the feeling of the safety that she felt in Ron's arms and wanted it back.

"Ron, you really…" she trailed off. This time, something was wrapping around her foot and now she was slightly scared. "It's around my foot now too," she said in an inquisitive tone, as though she was questioning what the plant was. She had to think this development over.

"See?" replied Ron, content with himself. Hermione had been wrong about him and now she was getting paid for it. Too bad she might die for it.

"There are more pressing matters at hand," retorted Hermione, pointing her wand at her foot. She tried a bit of wordless magic, her wand emitting a faint pink glow leapt forth from her wand and intertwined itself with the vine. After a moment, the pink light simply dissipated. Hermione looked puzzled. "What _is_ this?"

"Hmm, let me think for a moment," said Ron, acting as though he knew the answer. "Devil's snare maybe!"

"Really! Well how about trying _lumos_ on the plant then, if you are so sure!" rebutted Hermione, a little peeved at Ron. Really, he needed to give Hermione more credit. She was, after all, a bonafide wizard wonder child.

As Ron attempted to do as Hermione told, the vine continued to wrap its way further up his body. Like a snake coiling around its prey, this green predator silently but quickly began to wrap tighter and tighter. Needless to say, his endeavor miserably failed. In fact, it made matters worse. Apparently, the plant flourished under the light of the spell.

"Happy? Now we've wasted all that time just proving we know that this _isn't_ Devil's Snare!" yelped Hermione, losing patience.

"Sorry, but can we just focus on getting out of this plant? This is really uncomfortable," commented Ron, trying to push down the vines. However, the vine did not smoothly slip off of his body. Instead, it tightened and buried roots from the vine into his skin. He cried out in pain.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione, trying herself to make her way out of the vines without any magic. Then she too screamed out in pain.

"I see," she commented.

"Looks like the end to me," remarked Ron, as the vine slowly spiraled around his chest.

"Oh, really, Ron! Show some optimism. Or at least some back bone!" replied Hermione, desperately trying to think of some way to make her way out of this viny situation.

"But how can you say this is not the end! It's almost up to your neck. Well… you _do_ still have one arm free," said Ron, struggling to be optimistic. That last part had almost been upbeat, after all. Hermione just glared at response and got back to her deep thinking.

"Hmmm," she said, thinking aloud. "This is a little difficult. I really don't get what this is."

"Uh, Hermione," said Ron, apparently now even more frightened then before.

"What is it now?" she asked in exasperation. "I was really close to figuring out something." Right then, she looked towards Ron. "Or not," she curtly added.

The plant was slowly turning Ron green. Already his fingertips a mild light green, his face began to tint greenish. It looked as though Ron might be sick, ready to vomit at any moment, but Hermione knew that matters were much worse than that mild discomfort.

"Okay. So I wasn't close," admitted Hermione. "And we may be in for our doom."

"You know you're in for trouble when Hermione admits defeat," mumbled Ron.

"I just cannot figure out what this thing _is_!" cried Hermione. Apparently, she had heard that, although Ron really did not want her to.

"Well, we know it is a plant. And from the looks of it, we're turning into plants too. I hope I become a buttergly, they were so tasty," remarked Ron, almost philosophically. Apparently, he still longed to have more butterglys to eat, although, theoretically speaking, as a buttergly, he could not eat himself. But that is a minor matter.

As Ron started licking his lips, obviously wanting to satiate his hunger, Hermione continued to persist in her attempt to decipher what exactly this plant was. As she struggled to think, one word kept reappearing in her head: plants. Problem was, she had never heard of any plant able to do anything quite like this. In desperation, she looked around the room for some clue to the identity of the mysterious predator. She gazed towards the enigmatic fountain once more and saw her reflection. Here too, she could see something wrong.

This time, things were different. She could view her bemused expression, but none of the vines now hugging themselves snugly around her neck. That in Hermione's mind pointed to something wrong. "The vines have no reflection," she thought, trying to connect the puzzle that Voldemorte had left for them to solve.

The vine made its way into her mouth, beginning to crawl down her throat as though it was a simple tunnel. Needless to say, it was extremely excruciating pain as the vine scratched its way towards her stomach, besides, she couldn't breathe and that was very uncomfortable in itself. She was about to run out of air as well. She could feel herself begin to become light-headed, separate from the world around her.

With every ounce of her remaining strength, she raised her wand and thought the only spell she knew that could be able to stop the flowering creature.

For a moment, the world seemed to pause, putting everything on hold. Then the world began to spin, never stopping. Soon, it flipped over once or twice, just for good measure. After feeling sufficiently ill, the world stopped moving.

Hermione and Ron were still there. The plant wasn't…

Within a second, Ron began to breathe easily and his skin slowly transformed back to its natural color. Hermione quickly began to morph back to her old self and soon could think clearly once more.

She looked around the room and saw a few trees standing around, with some sparse vines as undergrowth. She still couldn't see Harry or Draco, but at least that awful plant was gone.

"How did you get that awful plant to disappear?" inquired Ron. At the moment, he was happy to be alive.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" said Hermione, beaming positively. Ron just grimaced and shook his head in response. "To start, that wasn't a plant at all. But I really don't want to go into the details yet. I'm sure Harry and Draco will want to know too."

"That's true," remarked Ron, nodding in response to Hermione. "So where the bloody hell are they?"

"Merlin only knows," replied Hermione. " I just hoped that they faired better than we did."

Right then, both of them heard a distinct owl hooting in the distance. Instead of sounding like a normal, soft, melodic sound, this sounded like a mad utterance of vile wickedness. It was hard for them to explain it, but they could feel that that sound did not come from any ordinary owl.

"Let's not stick around to find out what that is," remarked Ron.

"Right. Let's just head for the entrance. Maybe they're already waiting for us there," said Hermione with purpose. She grabbed Ron's hand and jogged ahead, pulling him along behind her. Within a few minutes, they had reached the noticeanly less green entrance. Instead of the emerald green that had inundated everything before, the area seemed to be a slight pasty green. Still startling, but perhaps a little more welcoming, the two quietly waited for their friends, hoping that nothing was wrong. Before they knew it, the heard the owl's hooting approaching.

"Run!" screamed Harry, appearing between two trees. Hermione was appalled at his appearance, he was torn apart, bleeding all over his body. Despite her worries, she heeded Harry's plea and ran with Ron back into the dark hallway.

Upon their entrance, Draco and Harry rushed through, and quickly tried to close the door. Just before the door slammed shut, Hermione glimpsed the demon bird darting towards the door. A loud _thud_ resounded through the grim hall: the bird was still trying to get in. It was _not_ giving up.

"Wow," said Ron.

"No kidding," replied Draco, rolling his eyes.

"But we got it," remarked Harry, his face beaming. Before Hermione could forget, she quickly waved her wand and treated Harry's wounds. With some typical Hermione spell work, she had Harry looking as good as a new Firebolt.

"So, what exactly happened with you guys?" inquired Hermione, resting against the wall. Harry looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"A lot," Harry said, trying to keep his summary as short and understandable as possible. Hermione, however, wanted some more detail on how he got those nasty cuts.

"Harry," Hermione briskly said, trying to get Harry to say more than two words.

"Fine," sighed Harry, shaking his head. He looked towards Draco and grabbed his hand. After a tight embrace between their hands, Harry commenced his short description. "Draco and I went off into the forest searching for Ravenclaw's bracelet. After a few minutes of walking, we encountered that owl-type bird and saw something around its leg. So I tried a simple summoning charm on the bracelet, and that's when the plant and the bird went after me. So there I was, slowly being constricted by a vine and pelted by this bird. It just kept swooping down and scratching me really hard. Draco saw me in trouble and tried to help, but the green plant wrapped him up too. Before I knew it, I was about to pass out . Thankfully, I realized I was free- that plant had disappeared."

Although Hermione enjoyed this tale, she interrupted Harry to explain. "Yeah, right about when I was going to die, I had deduced what it was. In all actuality, it wasn't a plant at all. And I think that's the same for that bird. When I didn't see the reflection of that thing in the water, I knew it wasn't any normal entity. Normal plants are reflected in water, so I knew that it couldn't be what it seemed. So I tried a spell from Dumbledore's book and needless to say it worked. I think that the plant was much more than a simple piece of flora. From what I've seen, I think it was actually an extremely powerful piece of dark magic, concealed underneath a green facade. Dumbledore really knew what he was doing."

"No kidding," remarked Ron, trying to put in his two knuts. "I was almost sure we were goners when…"

Hermione piped up before Ron could finish his sentence. "So, errr, Harry, what did you do next?"

"Well," said Harry, thinking for a moment. "It took me a few seconds to regain my composure, and after that, it's all a blur. I just remember grabbing the owl on one of its wide swoops down at me and being able to easily take off the bracelet from its leg."

"That's very interesting," remarked Hermione, quite intrigued by this piece of information. "It appears as though that owl was affected by my magic. And, I think you had something to do with the bracelet coming off so easily."

"What does she mean by that?" questioned Draco.

"All it means is that my mother's love may have played a role as well. I had never thought of that. And thanks Hermione, we owe you one."

"You're most welcome. That's what I'm here for. Now that we have the bracelet, shouldn't we be on our way?" remarked Hermione, standing up straight and beginning to walk.

"Why can't we just Apparate?" asked Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand and turning her around.

"Because we may end up dead! If I'm not mistaken, this cave may have protections on it against apparition. Otherwise, it would be a virtual breeze to get the horcrux," remarked Hermione, sure of herself.

"Yeah, Hermione's right. We should just walk back out of here," said Harry in a commanding tone.

"But," protested Ron, but was immediately interrupted by Harry.

"Ron, if you want to die, by all means, apparate. But I think we will just walk," said Harry, and Draco nodded. They began to walk ahead, hand in hand, and were soon followed by Hermione. She reached for Ron's hand and tugged him along as they walked back through the cave.

After quick the excursion through the hall, they passed by the rotting corpse of the hydra and were soon outside. Once more, they saw the sunset, bordered by blossoming clouds. It was a most wondrous sight: the sky was blanketed with various shades of red and purple, as though beauty had danced upon the sky and left behind a mix of color. They rested for a moment and basked in the romance. Harry and Draco simply stood there, holding hands, sharing the moment together.

"As much as I would like to stay," said Hermione with an understanding smile, "I think we had better get back to the house. I think Mrs. Weasley will be quite worried as it is."

Although Harry and Draco acted as though they hadn't heard her, Hermione simply grasped their hands as well as Ron's, and the world began to spin.

The Apparition was over within a minute and all four of them looked around them as darkness began to bathe them. Immediately, the door opened on an ecstatic Mrs. Weasley.

"It's great to see you all! I'm so happy nothing happened!" she said, a tear flowing down her cheek. She scurried over and hugged them all, her arms sweeping them in. "Now, there is someone here to see you Harry, and I don't want you to be upset."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, you'll see. Please, just don't overreact. Promise me," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't see why, but okay. I promise." Harry said, eager to find out who this person was.

"Good, now why don't you come in to have a bite to eat! We have some more of the butterglys!" said Mrs. Weasley, trying to cheer them up.

"I love those," cried Draco, making Hermione giggle. Mrs. Weasley simply smiled, and led them back inside. As they entered the dining room, Harry instantly became enraged.

"It's you!" he cried, pulling out his wand.

"Now Harry…" said Mrs. Weasley, trying to remind Harry of his promise. She was interrupted before she could finish, however.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said the man sitting at the table.

"How could you even consider coming back here after all that you have done!" bellowed Harry, vehement at the prospect of eating dinner with Dumbledore's killer.

"Now really, things aren't always what they seem," said Severus Snape, slightly amused. "I wouldn't expect you to see them though."

"Harry, please don't do anything," cried Draco, grabbing Harry's wand and pulling it down. "Severus saved my life. Please, just give him a chance!"

Harry had to contemplate this development. Maybe things weren't quite what they seemed…

A/N: YAY! Another chapter, another day. I am sorry this took so long to write but I think I am glad I wrote it now. That chapter had a lot of story pieces to get through and now we can have some fun with Severus, Harry, Ron, and maybe even Ginny XP. Who knows about Ginny though. It all depends on the feedback that I receive from my awesome audience. And remember, I update when the reviews make me! So review and I just may update! That's what's happened the past two times, anyway, so I think it is a trend. Reviews make me feel obliged to update! So use your power! And tell me what you think and I am sorry for the wait. Until the next time!


	22. Chapter 21: An Unwelcome Meeting

A/N:  It's that time of the month again… No, that's NOT what I meant. It's time for my next chapter you sillies! And I know that you all want to see what is in store! Of course, I shall not make you wait much longer for the next installment. Nevertheless, I find it imperative to thank the reviewers who made this happen! **REVIEWING makes me UPDATE! And you get a personal update straight from me once I receive your review! It's a new feature from fanfiction and I shall use it to its fullest extent. **Okay, no more babbling on about this, it's pointless.

Chapter 21: An Unwelcome Meeting 

"That's right, Mr. Potter. Things aren't quite what they seem. But like I said, I doubt you have the-- intellect to comprehend the situation at hand," Severus said, with a slight smirk on his face. All this did was to infuriate Harry.

"I don't need you to tell me how stupid I am, because I know I was an idiot for trusting you, you… you coward," countered Harry angrily.

Snape held himself together, despite the bitter assault.

"Name-calling now, are we? Like father like son, I presume. But really, calling me a coward? I assure you, you're the coward. And your blind trust is nowhere near the sole component of your stupidity, I assure you. I can recall many instances of your… idiocy," Snape taunted, as stridently as possible.

Draco glanced at Snape, trying to figure out what exactly he was doing with Harry. Even with his experience with Severus, he was not able to tell what he was doing or why for that matter. Harry was concerned with other matters.

He was angry. His eyes burned like green hell fire. His nose curled up in disgust and anger. His arms were at his side, his right hand grasping his wand and his left forming a fist. Harry stood erect, ready to attack Snape at any moment.

"How can you call me an idiot? I'm more of a wizard than you'll ever be, you coward. And the nerve! You ran away from a battle; you have no right to call me a coward. You didn't even stay and fight, while I was willing!" bellowed Harry, his voice filling the room. Mrs. Weasley was a little shaken.

"Maybe you could be a little less…" Mrs. Weasley pleaded, but she was interrupted by Hermione.

"Grating." Hermione said.

"Yes, that," confirmed Mrs. Weasley. "Harry has been through a lot and I don't think we want him to have a breakdown."

Draco looked at Snape to see if he had shown any intention of complying, and saw Snape's eyes staring back at him. Apparently, Snape could care less about formalities and being polite to his hostess.

"So now you think that I'm emotionally unstable as well as an idiot?" questioned Harry, his antagonism flushing his face.

"Harry, I never said such a thing," replied Mrs. Weasley, a little maddened

" No, she did not say anything like that, Mr. Potter. This is just another one of an abundant number of cases where you demonstrate your utter lack of intelligence. I cannot even begin to understand what Dumbledore saw in you…" Draco glared at Snape for being so cruel to Harry.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" screamed Harry.

"What, about Dumbledore?" questioned Snape, slightly amused at Harry's discontent.

" How can you even smirk at this, you killed him and now you try to act like you were his friend," said Harry angrily.

Snape's eyes instantly lit up, his face displaying marked interest.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't understand, although I practically expected you to," commented Snape, deep in thought.

"What!" said Harry furiously.

Draco too was getting quite cross with Snape, but he understood Snape was working towards a goal, even if that involved never-ending sarcasm along the way.

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry. "Harry, he was my friend. A dear friend," said Snape solemnly. His cool eyes leveled with Harry's, who despite Snape's easy manner became yet more enraged.

"You're kidding! You killed him, and ran away, you coward!" replied Harry fiercely. Yet, despite a twitch on Snape's lip, Snape's face remained calm.

"He was a dear friend of mine, perhaps my closest friend," repeated Snape calmly, looking Harry in the eye.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other, trying to fathom this friendship. He killed Dumbledore. What kind of person kills the one closest to his heart? But there was truth in Snape's voice. Harry thought that it may be faked, since Snape was so skilled at hiding his emotions. Hermione, on the other hand, thought differently.

She piped up, trying to steer the conversation away from Snape angering Harry further.

"Truthfully, Professor Snape? You're not lying, are you?" inquired Hermione, cutting off Harry before he started screaming again. Snape seemed pleased. Draco was glad to see that Snape was reducing his taunting.

"Yes, it was with regret that I killed him," Snape answered, "but he agreed that his time had come. It was unfortunate that Harry here has nary the intellect to comprehend this matter," answered Snape. Draco had thought the taunting was over too soon, but when he looked at Snape, Severus simply nodded slightly.

"But sir, why would he want to be killed?" inquired Hermione, asking the question all the others in the room were thinking but couldn't bring themselves to say.

"He knew that Harry needed to do this job on his own--that is, collecting the Horcurxes and finishing off Voldemort, and he knew that death was just the beginning. Why hinder when you can start anew?"

"You know about the Horcruxes?" asked Harry with a gasp. His face had quickly changed shades from red with anger to white with surprise.

"Yes, and your idiocy and impropriety never cease to amaze me Mr. Potter," quipped Snape, annoyed at Harry's interruption. "Now, as I was saying, Harry needed to learn to be on his own. Furthermore, we needed to secure my position within the Death Eaters. Already, the Dark Lord was questioning my loyalty, and we needed to keep my place within his followers to give vital information to the Order. Information that could save lives. Killing Dumbledore would ensure all of this," Snape paused for a moment, annoyance spreading across his face. "Now, Mr. Potter, you may voice your wonderfully insightful opinions," said Snape dryly.

"He died for information, and so that I could continue alone. That doesn't make any sense," commented Harry, mystified at the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

"I didn't think you would understand the matter at hand. I had hoped your inferior intellect would at least be able to gain a basic comprehension. So much for optimism," remarked Snape "Information is of the utmost importance. It could be the difference between your life and death. Dumbledore felt he was of less importance…And if you died, why, what would the wizarding world do without their wonder boy?"

"Still, it's not enough reason for him to die, there must've been another way," said Harry stubbornly.

"Harry," said Hermione, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. She squeezed it gently, trying to comfort him. "His argument is logically sound. Information that could protect you, or even others, is extremely precious. It's protecting the last ray of hope for wizardkind. Dumbledore's death secured Snape's information and helps you become a stronger person, dealing without him. Strong enough to take on him."

"No, it's not sound. Why would he die?" remarked Harry, shaking his head.

"As I said, he didn't see death as a tragedy, it was simply the doorway to something new. And it was through death only that my place could be completely secure," said Snape.

"I doubt there's any information that could be of any use to us…"

"Really, show some intellect. Have you no idea how closely the Dark Lord has been tracking you? He knows that you're after the Horcruxes. He knows where you have been. And he knows you're here. Who do you think sent Beatrix and Lucius to the cave? They did not come to that remote location out of their own volition," commented Snape quite informatively. "Without me, you will soon face certain death."

"I…don't know," said Harry, even more muddled.

"Dumbledore always wanted to assure your safety. Although I never understood why, I did what I could to ensure that you were kept safe, or at least alive. This information will you alive." said Snape.

"Harry, I can't find a large fallacy in his argument. It makes sense, however farfetched it may seem to us. However, he hasn't really explained to us how not having Dumbledore would help you," commented Hermione.

"As I touched upon, Harry has been dependent on Dumbledore, and increasingly so within the past few years. Even with Dumbledore away for the majority of the time, he has remained quite attached to Dumbledore. Dumbledore may have enjoyed spending time with this…miscreant, but he knew that it was necessary for Harry to operate on his own. He knew Harry had to face Voldemort. And he knew one of he few ways to do this was by cutting himself off from this world through death," revealed Snape. Finally, as things began to process through Harry's mind, Snape's argument began to make some sense.

"Wow," remarked Harry.

"Albus tried to get away from you, he even tried to use me to get between you two, but nothing seemed to work. I hope that satisfies your suddenly profound insatiable thirst for information," commented Snape. Hermione had noticed that Snape had called Dumbledore by his first name.

"I think it's a start," said Hermione. "I always knew you shouldn't judge a potion by its smell!"

"Oh come off it!" remarked Ron, giving Hermione a push on the shoulder. "You always thought Snape was evil. Even first year, when it was really Quirrel." Hermione couldn't help but blush and ended up pushing Ron back.

"Fine, but I always knew that there was the remote _possibility_ that Snape was in fact nice," said Hermione, trying her best to limit her embarrassing moment.

"You guys could do with being a little nicer too, you know," commented Draco, trying to stick up for Snape.

"Oh really?" questioned Harry. Just then, with impeccable timing, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

" Oh yes, our dinner is getting cold! Everyone, off to the dining room. And remember to wash before eating!" commanded Mrs. Weasley, watching her troops march into the dining room.

During a delicious dinner, where the group finished off the remaining colorful butterglys (actually, none had been remaining. Mrs. Weasley knew that Draco liked them so much that she had spent quite a while around the house trying to catch the elusive bean-like creatures. Draco was most pleased, much to Mrs. Weasley's delight), the group discussed how their day had gone.

New on the menu was the exotic minimosta, a distant relative to the mimbus mimbletonia. The plant was a delicious tropical flower from the deepest reaches of the Amazon, whose petals you eat. The stem itself was nothing special, but the colorful petals were to die for, especially culinarily speaking. There pink tint was captivating, to say the least.

Its soft pink petals held within them a powerful magic that kept all non-magical creatures at bay. The magic created a truly horrid stench that could send any creature without magic running for their lives. For magic folk, it made the plant a delicacy; truly, magic made the plant a most amazing treat for witches and wizards alike. And best of all, these plants weren't quite as elusive as many other modern magical food.

As for a description of its taste, that itself may be elusive because it is so hard to describe. Not many people could put the description into words because nothing tasted anything remotely like it. For Draco, the moment he perched a petal on his tongue, all of his taste buds were filled with decadence of which he had only dreamed.

"UMMMMM!" he rang out, surprising everyone at the table, and making Harry laugh. "What are you laughing at?" he quipped. "It's not every bloody day you taste these…" and after his defense, Harry thought he saw Draco slightly turn pink, but he knew that a Malfoy couldn't be that embarrassed. Could they? While Harry pondered this, Mrs. Weasley grinned broadly.

"Good thing I took up gardening some magical creatures. I feel as though I haven't been doing too much lately, trying to start a hobby might help," remarked Mrs. Weasley. "Just stay clear of the basement. I wouldn't want any of you to meet an untimely demise."

"What?" exclaimed Ron, quite surprised.

"Oh really, we all know she was kidding, for the most part. Come on Ron," remarked Draco with a slight chuckle. Despite the change in food, and apparently the mood, the company had changed.

Harry had noticed the change, but knew wasn't Snape. He didn't change much of the situation because he barely conversed with anyone at the table besides Draco. Quite the sleuth, it only took Harry five minutes to figure out what had changed.

Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately, he tried to find out what had happened to her. Following his detective instinct, he asked Fred about Ginny. After all, with his extendable ears, there wasn't ever a piece of information that Fred didn't know.

"Oi, that girl has got the wizard flu, she does. She's been vomiting all day; it's right nasty. Although it's kind of fun to watch her wallow in her misery." answered Fred.

"If you consider having Mum blame you for it actual fun. She thinks it was one of the things from our shop, U-No-Poo," piped up George. Just then, Mrs. Weasley shot a questionative glare at Fred and George. They continued in conversation as though it didn't affect them in the slightest.

" Yes, it's an alarming coincidence," Fred said. "Wizard flu does have many symptoms that are almost identical to U-No-Poo's side effects, even constipation. It makes one wonder." As Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked out of the room to fetch more food, both Fred and George winked at Harry. After a quick investigation, Harry deduced a most logical conclusion. And it was not Wizard Flu.

When Harry made a slight remark to Draco, Draco instantly smiled, filled to the brim with delight.

He had been waiting for something like this to happen to that wench every since that day when she laid her lips on Harry's mouth. In his mind, she had had it coming since before then, going around like am insufferable slut. She was bound to be brought back down to earth both by some stray joke and little bit of pain along the way. With a smile and satisfied taste buds, Draco continued to eat, with images of Ginny's torture running through his mind. Only Harry and Snape noticed how unusually perky Draco was acting.

Once everyone was thoroughly stuffed, and had then had more to eat at the command (and to the delight) of Mrs. Weasley, they migrated to the living room for an after dinner discussion. As everyone sat down, Harry and Draco next to Hermione and Ron on the couch, with Snape in the loveseat and the twins in another chair, Snape curled his lip.

"Harry, how many of the Horcruxes have you found?" he questioned, apparently emerging from deep thought.

"Well, we destroyed Riddle's diary, Dumbledore obliterated the ring, and we know about Nagini and Voldemort himself, and now we have Ravenclaw's bracelet."

"It would seem as though once more I have overestimated you Potter. I daresay I thought you would have found it. You have missed the most obvious Horcrux of all," said Snape with a smile.

A/N: OOO! I bet you can guess what will happen next? Or maybe not. Things aren't always what they seem! This chapter was a lot of dialogue which needs some addition. Jeez. You know better than that., but we had to get Snape into the story with some character and punish Ginny for the rotten girl that she is my eyebrows raise once more. I expect rejoice after this event! Remember to review, and I will remember to respond to you via email (if you have your review signed). Thanks for reading another chapter, and until next time everyone! Hopefully soon! And this is what my Beta said to Harry, making me laugh : GOD'S NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRUSTING HIM! STAY AWAY FROM HIM HARRY! We will see what happens next.


End file.
